Diabolical Lovers
by Whimsical Gypsy
Summary: Yui Komori, 15 years old and a first year in high school, faces supernatural problems upon entering her new home. Stuck with 6 sadistic brothers, who are actually bloodthirsty vampires, Yui finds herself fighting for her blood and freedom. Who cares if they are incredibly hot and handsome? Unwilling to let any of them drag her down to the fiery depths of hell, she fights back.
1. Vampires don't exist!

**This will be a rewrite of all the twelve episodes of Diabolik Lovers. Since I was not much of a fan of Yui's character and personality, I've completely changed her into a new person. I also changed her age to 15 for no reason at all. This will be a slightly AU-ish and slight CRACK!Fic, mind you. So expect a lot of dumb humor that only I can understand and find funny. But whatever. There's romance too. Maybe. I don't know, but since this is Diabolik Lovers, yeah... there will be romance. Eventually. -shrugs-**

 **Welp, since I have not played any of the games from the franchise, I will only follow the anime. However, don't expect the story to follow or stay faithful to the canon. Also, this story will be mostly written in Yui's POV, unless I decide to change it to third person limited/omniscient.**

 ***Warning*: a friggin' reverse harem, lots of crappy humor, coarse/inappropriate language everywhere, a very out-of-character Yui, lots of OOC-ness especially from the main heroine, a slight CRACK!Fic, some flashbacks for more back story, perhaps breaking of fourth walls, maybe some references from other anime/media/literature/types of work, maybe a bit of dark humor as well, perhaps some suggestive language and innuendos, suggestive scenes(?), a dark and dreary atmosphere and setting, vampires, blood everywhere, shitty parenting/childhood,** _ **unhealthy**_ **relationships, more blood, sadistic and perverted vampires, maybe some terrible characterization of certain characters, crappy romance, useless drama, hopefully NO smut or lemon.**

 ***Disclaimer*: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or anything from the franchise. All rights go to Rejet, the games' developer, as well as the studio that created the anime adaptation, Zexcs. Any references or quotes and dialogue from the anime and any other types of work belong to their rightful owners. I do not own any songs mentioned in this story, they belong to their rightful artists. I do not own the image, it belongs to its rightful owner/artist.**

 **~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 1: The Haunted Mansion and... Six Sadistic Vampires?!

* * *

I wake up to the loud music blaring from my pink headphones. Chieko Kawabe's, _Sakura Kiss_ , blares loudly in my ears and I snap my fuchsia eyes open with a start. Beads of sweat slowly roll down the side of my face and I put a palm to my somewhat sweaty forehead, brushing aside my platinum locks. I look down at my short dark brown shorts and turn off my music before taking off my headphones.

"We're almost there, Miss Komori." the taxi driver glances at the rearview mirror, making brief eye contact before focusing on the long winding road before him.

Oh, right...

I unplug my headphones from my phone and neatly tuck them inside my powder blue shoulder bag. I remember now, father sent me away to live with some rather distant "relatives" in the middle of nowhere.

Classical English songs play from the radio and I even wonder if this is still Japan. I glance at the taxi driver and he does not seem to care, he continues to stare blankly at the road before him. Every once in a while he glances at the rearview mirror or tips his newspaper boy cap, and losing interest I decide to study my surroundings.

I stare out the windows and watch as we pass by multitudes of trees and switch my gaze towards the cloudy blue sky. No signs of bustling life or houses and I inwardly shiver from the rather rural setting. Only more trees and the long winding road before me is all I can see.

No sooner did the taxi halts to a complete stop in front of a large Victorian-esque mansion surrounded by tall black painted steel fences. A gated mansion, huh? Their spiked tips pointing upwards into the sky stand like pointed spires made of titanium. I wonder if I can easily scale up the fences without getting stabbed if I need to make an escape...

"Here we are, ma'am." the taxi driver looks over his shoulder at me and I give him a nod.

"Thank you." I grab my shoulder bag before exiting the car.

I shut the car door close and stare in awe at the looming gates before me. The mansion looks more like a castle, especially with that fountain made of marble with a statue of a beautiful woman in front. I admit, they have such a beautiful architecture and exterior design.

I hear the car's trunk shut close and the driver hands me my ruby red luggage. "Here you go, Miss Komori. I hope you have a wonderful day and... Good luck."

He gives me a mysterious smile and a mocking salute before opening the door to the driver's seat. I hear the car's ignition hum to life as I stare back at the looming gates. Suddenly, I feel nervous and a feeling of dread stirs within my intestines. I quickly turn back to call out to the taxi driver―

...He left.

I stand there staring after the yellow car's license plate as it slowly disappears in the distance. Well, I guess there is no turning back. I briefly reach out towards my chest and clutch the silver cross hanging around my neck before letting it go.

I sigh and take out my Hello Kitty pocket mirror and frown at my disheveled appearance. I try to tame my waist length bed hair, waves of platinum blonde curls sticking out like a lion's mane. I have not had a haircut for the last few years; say... when was the last time I got a trim?

Suddenly, I hear a loud rumble and a flash of lightning in the distance. The sky opens in a harsh downpour and I hastily pocket back my mirror and drag my luggage towards the huge mahogany double doors. Pushing the gates open, I dart inside while dragging my heavy luggage behind.

The rain continues to pour down heavily, pelting against my skin and clothes. Great, now my pink off the shoulders sweater and brown boots are wet! I could care less about my long curly hair as I run and finally stop in front of the doors.

"How cliché, it's like every horror film. A haunted mansion in a very desolate place with a dark and foreboding setting and atmosphere, I feel like I'm in Edgar Allan Poe's "The Fall of the House of Usher" or in one of those horror scenes." I reluctantly reach out and pull the brass door knocker.

I step back from the loud echo of brass against wood and I steel myself for a jump scare. When more than a few seconds passed without anything scary or weird popping out the door, I reach for the golden handles.

 _Creeeeeaaaaaaak._

"What is this feeling of looming dread and impending doom? Oh, well... whatever." I decide to ignore my gut feeling and enter the mansion, clutching my luggage and shoulder bag closely as I peek inside.

That would prove to be the most fatal mistake I ever did in my entire life.

 **ヾ** **(*** **・。・** **)** **ﾉ**

The mahogany double doors shut close with a soft clink and I could have sworn I heard a lock click in place. Oh, well...

I gulp and take a few steps forward to study the mansion's interior design. My boots softly echo against the shiny marble floor and I stare up at the golden chandelier with crystals hanging from above. Numerous tiny teardrops of crystal shine and reflect the soft glow of light, creating a kaleidoscope of rainbow.

I look up the grand staircase in front of me, perhaps leading to the upper floors of the mansion. A red carpet covers the stairs that lead to the front door and I silently apologize to the owner for dirtying the velvet carpet. I look down at my wet boot prints and tiny droplets of water clinging to my damp hair.

I casually ignore the red-haired boy sleeping on a couch beside the staircase under an alcove several meters away from me. Maybe he is the owner of the mansion or someone who lives here? But I could care less about his sleeping figure as I have more important things to do first.

"Hmm... this place looks very grand and Victorian-esque. Not bad..." I look around the oil paintings hanging on the walls, depicting beautiful and breathtaking scenes from foreign countries. "I just hope they have unlimited Wi-Fi and a huge flat screen plasma TV, so I can watch my complete DVD and Blu-ray set of _Attack on Titan_ and _Ouran High School Host Club_ anytime." I pull out my pink Virgin Mobile to check if there is indeed Wi-Fi available.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"W...w...w-what...? T-they don't have... W-Wi-Fi...? A-and... n-no service...?" I gasp, staring at my phone in horror.

No Wi-Fi available. No service available.

I nearly cry out in pain as I drop my shoulder bag on top of my luggage and I continue to stare aghast at the screen.

This cannot be...! H-how?! How am I going to pass and spend my time here?! Forget about the night school...! I am going to be bored out of my mind!

I think back to all of the anime I could watch from my pink laptop and I regret not bringing my collection of shōjo manga. Unfortunately, one of the sisters from the church had discovered my secret stash of R-18 yaoi manga. She ended up burning every last one of them and somehow pinned the blame on one of my unfortunate female classmates. Such is life.

However, I secretly and inwardly blame my father for sending me away, because of his job! Why would he send me away to some mansion in the middle of nowhere without any Wi-Fi?! Such abominable blasphemy on my part!

If I ever manage to get some service, I hope he is ready for a _very_ long lecture and broken eardrums.

However, my temporary and inner meltdown has attracted some unwanted attention and I failed to notice a presence looming behind me.

"What's a cute little _human_ girl like you doing here, huh?" a slightly rough and seductive voice whispers from my right ear and I feel a pair of arms snaking around my waist.

Eek...! Creeper alert! My stranger danger senses immediately heighten and I feel alarm bells ringing throughout my brain. My instinct and reflexes taking over, I smash my elbow against his stomach.

"Gack...!" I hear him wheeze and feel his arms loosen around me and I take that chance to break away from his possessive hold. I distance myself from him and take on a defensive stance. Finally, all that intense martial arts training my father put me through! All those self-defense techniques my father forced me to know and practice for the past ten years have finally paid off!

"Stay away. I know karate." I try to summon my bravado, glaring at the red-haired male. However, I inwardly flinch at his intense gaze, those blazing peridot eyes staring right into my soul. At the same time, I nearly burst out laughing at his attire. What is with one of his pants' leg rolled up to his knee and his t-shirt underneath his black blazer halfway unbuttoned? Plus, that red ribbon or necktie around his neck just looks out of place.

Unfortunately, he finally managed to catch his breath as he rubs his stomach in pain.

"God damn it, you little girl! Do you want Yours Truly to _drink_ every single drop of blood from your body?!" he sneers at me angrily.

"What? Excuse me?" I blurt out skeptically at his choice of words. _Yours Truly_? Just how arrogant is he? To even capitalize the "Y" and "T", I wonder how big his ego is. Hopefully, not as big as Jupiter.

"Didn't you hear me?" he straightens up rather haughtily, sending me a cocky smirk. "Yours Truly would drink _every_ single drop of blood from you."

"...How about no?" I slowly inch away from his predator gaze and smirk. Why did I not take this chance to run out the doors? If I had, I could have avoided this... but then again, the story would end.

"Feisty." he grins playfully, displaying his unusually sharp canines before me. "But that makes things much more interesting for me. Yours Truly likes a good challenge every once in a while."

No way...! My eyes widen in shock as I stare at his sharp fangs. A v-vampire?!

"Uh..." I narrow my eyes at him. I have been wearing this special rosary around my neck, but why is he not affected? Don't tell me...!

"Tsk, do you really think Yours Truly would be scared of such a tiny and insignificant relic like that?" he scoffs at the cross around my neck.

"Wait... so you mean it's not effective at all?" I ask. "Vampires aren't afraid of silver crosses?"

"Obviously, that's such a lie." he rolls his eyes sarcastically, crossing his arms. "Those are just myths and legends _you_ stupid humans came up with."

So... everything was just a lie?! Anything regarding garlic, crosses, holy water, wooden stakes and sunlight have no effect on vampires?

"...darn it." I meekly reply, backing away from him in fear.

He flashes his infuriating conceited smirk at me before advancing slowly forward with a grace of a panther. His light green eyes gleam with such a predatory gaze.

"W...w-why are you l-looking at m-me like... you're hungry for some red bean paste stuffed taiyaki?" I inwardly shiver and inch away, glancing at my abandoned luggage and shoulder bag on the floor.

" _I_ am _thirsty_..." he licks his lips, fangs flashing ominously at me. "...for some human _blood_ , that is."

I'm going to die, aren't I? I bite my lip in frustration, trying to find a way to escape.

"Ayato, stop that." a voice cuts through the tense atmosphere and I jolt in surprise. The red-haired male groans loudly and straightens up, looking behind me. "You are a disgrace for not minding your _unruly_ manners towards a guest. Have some shame and proper etiquette, for goodness sake."

"Yeah, yeah..." he mutters, running a hand through his tangled fiery locks. "You're a stiff killjoy as always, you fucking tableware otaku."

"What was that?" I turn to stare in surprise at the plum-haired male standing just a few meters away from me, below the staircase, frowning at the red-haired male's reply. I take note of his rather neat and formal attire, inwardly complimenting him for dressing up so nicely. His dark magenta eyes flash dangerously and I quickly step aside to avoid it.

"Oh, nothing." the other male casually replies.

"I am _not_ deaf and stupid, Ayato." the plum-haired male grits out, pushing his glasses up his nose with a gloved hand. His other hand remains exposed and I wonder about these people's asymmetrical fashion sense. "But I will let it slide this time, since we have an _uninvited_ guest."

"Um... er... uh..." I stutter out in embarrassment, trying to find my voice.

"What seems to be the problem here?" the male advances towards me, sporting a pensive and contemplating expression as he stops in front of me. "Who are you and what business do you have with the Sakamakis?"

"Well... My name's Yui Komori... I'm fifteen years old and I like anime and food. My father sent me here to live, that's why I'm here." I answer him, averting from his questioning gaze.

"...Hmm, that is strange. I am unaware of your impromptu arrival." he puts a thumb to his chin, looking down at the carpet. "I was not informed at all... but this is hardly the place for discussion."

I continue to stare at him in confusion. What? Did they not know of my arrival?

"Let us discuss this further somewhere else. Follow me, Miss Komori." he turns and walks away down a corridor. "Also, please make sure her luggage and other valuables are taken care of."

With that, I stiffen and whip around at the sudden presence behind me. I watch as an elderly looking man in a suit picks up my luggage and shoulder bag before disappearing in the darkness under an alcove leading to another hallway.

What is up with the weird and sudden appearances? Can these vampires teleport or something?

I notice the red-haired male staring intently at me. I shoot him a questioning stare, raising my eyebrows.

"What? Is something on my face?" I blurt out before catching up to the plum-haired male walking down the corridor.

Ayano―what was his name again? He easily matches my pace, walking a little too close for my liking beside me. He greets me with another infuriating smirk that I would very much wipe off from his face if he were not a bloodthirsty vampire.

"You're an interesting one, pancake." he shoves his hands inside his pockets, his intense gaze set on my chest.

What a pervert!

"Excuse you!" I retort hotly, crossing my arms against my B-cup breasts. "They only look flat, because I'm wearing a baggy sweater, you perv. Besides, why are you even looking down there? My face is up here, jerk." I feel my temper rise, but I quickly douse it down before it gets out of control.

"Whoa... you're even feistier!" he whistles. "Yours Truly admits you have spunk, pancake... but you should know your place. Yours Truly can choose to _drain_ your blood anytime, remember that." his expression morphs into that of a sadistic freak.

I instantly shudder and move away from him, choosing to pick up my pace after the dark-haired male several ways ahead of me.

"Hey, get back here, pancake! We're not done yet!" Ayato calls after me, but I ignore him.

Looks like I'm in for one heck of a ride.

 **(´** **･** **_** **･** **`)**

"Now... tell me, what is your business with the Sakamaki household?" the male questions, standing before me as I sit on a velvet sofa in the living room. His magenta eyes studying my form and I suddenly feel self-conscious. I sneak a glance to a seat across from me and catch Ayato's stupid smirk before I turn away, peridot eyes gleaming with hidden mischief.

"I was sent by my father to live here... for unknown reasons and... well..." I stammer out, finding it difficult to reply under his scrutinizing stare. However, before I can continue, a playful chuckle cuts through the air.

"Well, well... what do we have here?" a sly voice drawls and I snap my head up towards a set of stairs. There, leaning over the banister, a male with a pair of smoldering emerald eyes gazes intently at me. His reddish brown hair frames his face and I almost scoff at his fedora.

Seriously, why are they dressed up so nicely? I almost want to knock that stupid fedora off atop his head, but resisted the urge to do so.

"Could it be... that some _adorable_ human girl finally decided to grace us with her ethereal presence?" a voice drawls to my left.

"Huh?!" I jump away from his face too close to mine. Inching backwards to the opposite side of the sofa, I barely evaded a lick to my cheek. How did he manage to appear beside me so fast?!

"Oh, my... you have quite the fast reflexes." he feigns a painful expression of hurt and dejection across his smug features before flashing me a seductive smile. "But it won't be too long before you fall under _my_ spell... little bitch."

Are you serious? I give him an incredulous stare before I unknowingly let my guard down when something wet skims across my right earlobe.

"W-what...?!" I gasp in surprise when a new voice pipes up from behind me.

"You taste _so_ sweet..." I whip my head behind me. Standing just behind the couch, a male with messy lilac hair clutching a teddy bear, stares down at me with a sinister smile. "...and _very_ delicious."

I shiver under his psychotic stare, his matching lilac eyes gleaming with sadistic delight. Did he just... _lick_ my ear?

"Hey, I didn't get to taste her yet, brother." the fedora wearing vampire sitting to my left pouts before winking suggestively at me. "Although... I'm sure you taste quite _delicious_ , since you smell _so_ heavenly, little bitch."

Again with the stupid and insulting nickname...!

"That is enough, you two." the dark plum-haired male frowns, addressing them sternly. "It is highly inappropriate to act like salivating wolves towards a young woman you have only just met."

"Why not? It's only natural to want to taste someone who smells and looks _so_ yummy." The reddish brown-haired male drapes his arm on the couch behind me, leaning in too close for comfort. "Isn't that right, Kanato?"

"Yes, I agree." the lilac-haired male shares a smile with the creep next to me.

"Hey, knock it off, you dumbasses." Ayato scoffs at the two vampires. "Have you forgotten that it was Yours Truly who saw her _first_? Consequently, Yours Truly is going to be her first _everything_."

Wow, possessive much? I glare at all of them. The nerve of these sadistic vampires! I do not belong to any of you, you bloodsucking creatures!

"Lame." another voice interrupts and I sigh in frustration. Just how many of them live here? "We're so sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly."

"What the hell?! I know that's you, Subaru! Show yourself, damn it!" Ayato furiously shouts, standing up from his seat.

"I'm right here, dumbass." I whip my head to stare at the white-haired person standing in front of a wooden cupboard, facing a somewhat startled Ayato. "I thought I detected the smell of a puny little human... I guess I was right." his ruby red eyes glare at me.

I raise a brow and notice the ripped hem of his shirt underneath a black blazer. Judging from his appearance and the bronze key necklace wrapped around his neck that he must be the violent type.

How cute... notice my sarcasm.

"Who's this annoying little mortal who dares to disturb my precious sleep?" he continues to glare at me.

I decide to humor him, "Er... who are you, sir?"

BAM.

I almost jump in surprise when he suddenly punches the wall beside him, creating cracks and a hole the size of his fist. Yup, he is definitely a tsundere. But... that wall is made of marble!

"Answer my question first, stupid mortal." he demands angrily, then silence follows before the plum-haired male sighs and pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Anyway, do any of you know why she is here or what is going on?" he looks around amongst the vampires present. "Frankly, I have no idea whatsoever and I want to know why this young woman here has come to live with us."

"Welp, excuse me then..." I quickly stand up, finding myself wanting to suddenly leave. "I think this is all just a misunderstanding so... I'll just take my leave." I walk past the plum-haired male and almost made it to the doors leading to the corridors outside.

"Hold on just a minute..." his voice stops me in my tracks and I freeze in fear. "I want to get to the bottom of this... and do you not think it is rather discourteous to leave right now?"

"H-huh? But..." I swallow down the feeling of dread, attempting to make myself more courageous. But I terribly failed, inwardly sweating under pressure from their intense gazes.

"...I wonder... if she's that young woman... _he_ mentioned the other day?" I almost let out an exhausted sigh of frustration when a new voice suddenly pops out of nowhere.

I look past behind the couch and the lilac-haired male to see a blonde-haired male lying down on a sofa in front of a floor length stained glass window. His appearance looks more unkempt compared to the others, yet it suits him in a somewhat adorable way. But I will never admit that out loud. Not even his fluffy looking mess of golden blonde hair.

With his eyes shut close, he drags out a languid yawn. Refusing to open his eyes or address everyone present in the room as he continues to sleep, I guess... until I notice a pair of dark cyan earphones in his ears connected to a tiny MP3 player attached to a choker around his neck.

That looks so cool. I wish I have one... instead of my crappy cell phone and headphones. I didn't even know you can wear them around your neck! How very convenient and portable to listen to my drama CDs 24/7! I can listen to Yūki Kaji and Mamoru Miyano's sexy voices all day long! I don't care what others say!

However, Ayato interrupts my fangirl daydreams with a sneer, turning to the blonde. "Hey, Shū, do you know anything about this? And _why_ she was sent here to us?"

"Maybe." the blonde replies casually, almost playfully as if he knows something the others do not.

"Don't give us that _maybe_ crap. I think she owes us an explanation as to why." the red-haired male snaps.

"...It was _him_." the blonde hums, lying on the couch facing the ceiling with his eyes still closed, one arm under his head.

Is he really listening? Especially with those earphones in his ears...

"... _That_ guy contacted me a couple days ago, _he_ told me that... we have a guest arriving from the church and... that we should all treat her with respect." he adds.

"What?!" Ayato replies in shock. "Are you telling me that pancake here is the perspective bride?!"

What in the world...?

"Is that how it is?" the white-haired male narrows his eyes.

"Let's be honest," the vampire with the fedora sighs, "she's more like a _sacrifice_ than a bride."

Wait, what? A sacrifice... for what?!

The blonde guy finally opens his eyes as if a sudden epiphany struck him. His dark azure eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, he utters out, "Oh, yeah... _he_ explicitly said that we're not supposed to kill her."

"Oh, really? If that's the case, then we're going to have a _very_ long relationship with this young woman." the fedora wearing creep sends a flirty wink at me, and I roll my eyes in disdain but could not help the feeling of dread spreading within me.

"It appears the misunderstanding has been cleared, so... allow us to introduce ourselves, Miss Komori." the tall dark-haired male turns to me before gesturing disdainfully towards the napping blonde lying on the sofa. "That is the eldest son, Shū."

A tired sigh is all I hear from him before he turns away nonchalantly, disinterested. He seems like the most docile and normal one out of all of them, despite being so apathetic.

"My name is Reiji and I am the second son." he finally introduces himself, albeit briefly. He seems pretty cool, although he looks and acts strict.

Then he moves on to introduce the red-haired vampire, "Next to the triplets, Ayato."

"I won't let you get away from me next time." he smirks. Ugh... why do I have to deal with him? He's so arrogant and prideful and full of himself.

Reiji continues as he gestures at the lilac-haired male clutching a teddy bear close. "Kanato."

"I hope I get to taste you soon, my new toy."

...um, what? He looks mentally unstable, despite his polite and soft spoken appearance. Plus, those dark bags under his eyes only serve to make him look more hysterical.

"...And Laito." he nods towards the reddish brown-haired male currently smiling seductively at me.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, little bitch." he winks at me and I internally groan at the insulting nickname he gave me. What a pervert, I can tell by that lecherous smirk he's giving me.

"Finally, the last and youngest son is Subaru." the white-haired male clicks his tongue in annoyance before turning away.

"Tch, what a waste of time."

He's definitely the violent and tsundere type with that attitude. He also has some anger management issues, it seems. Sheesh... they're all quite a handful.

"Um... I'm not sure what you guys mean by "bride," but... there's just..." I back away, looking at all of them. "...something _weird_ about the six of you..."

And for some strange reason, dark and foreboding music plays in the background, a symphony of the violins' guttural screams mixed with the groan of an organ and cello.

"...I think... I should leave." I sweat under their gazes. I have better things to do than stay here.

"There, there, little bitch..." a voice croons to my left ear as I feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder. "You'll be okay, since you're about to become _very_ good friends with us... so, there's no need to leave, _right_?"

No, it's not okay! I have to get away from these creeps!

"You know..." the lilac-haired male suddenly appears to my right, leaning down too close to my face. "I'm feeling quite a bit _hungry_ at the moment."

Oh, heck no! No blood for you! Not today!

"You know it." Laito whispers into my ear, I try to escape, but his grip is too strong. "Your scent is _so_ intoxicating, little bitch." Then he opens his mouth, flashing his fangs at me.

"NO!" I shout, startling both of them and I manage to free myself. I glance down at my rosary, hoping for a miracle, but I suddenly remember it has no effect.

...Darn it. I quickly glance at the door behind me. If only I can distract them long enough for me to escape.

"Don't even try." Ayato suddenly appears in front of me, flashing his fangs evilly. He slams a hand beside my head before leaning down to my face. "You can't escape from us, pancake."

"I can try." I smile before ducking below his arm and running towards the other exit.

"Hey, get back here!" he shouts.

"Tch, don't let our prey escape, Ayato." Kanato scoffs, watching me intently with a sadistic smile when I run past him. "I can't wait to _break_ my new toy."

Uh... no thank you! Running past the lilac-haired hysteric, I easily dodge the fedora wearing pervert before he can trap me in his arms.

"Run into my open arms, little bitch!" Laito calls after me.

Nope. Never. Fat chance, pervert!

I glance behind my shoulder to see Subaru giving me a glare before turning away, while Reiji continues to stand there silently staring after my running form.

I run past the napping blonde on my way to the other door, giving him a quick glance. He seems to notice my stare and he opens his eyes. Frightened fuchsia and calm cobalt clash, but I hastily avert my gaze.

All I hear is an amused chuckle from the blonde before the doors shut close behind me.

"...What an interesting girl."

 **ヽ** **(⌐■_■)** **ノ**

Oh my gosh! God, please, help me! I continue to run down the hallway, my boots clicking furiously against the marble. The portraits on the walls seem to look down on me with contempt and scorn, their smug features secretly judging me.

I perk up in happiness when I found a telephone atop a desk and immediately dial my father's number. If my phone doesn't have any service or Wi-Fi, might as well use the telephone here! Besides, I have this terrible feeling that that white-haired vampire would try to break and crush my cell phone to pieces. Urk...!

"Hello?" I bring the phone to my ear, but I didn't hear any ringing at all. Wait a minute... I follow the cord and find it unplugged from the wall outlet. "Are you joking with me?" I drop the phone.

"Better run, little bitch~" I hear an alluring voice echo throughout the empty hallway and I turn to run. Only to bump into something solid and I flinch in shock when a hand firmly grabs my shoulder, and whisper suggestive words into my innocent ears.

"Get away from me." I yank myself away from his grip and run down the hallway. I sneak a peek behind me and see his smirk and scorching gaze burning holes at me, he tips his fedora teasingly before I turn my head away.

I don't have time for this! I decided to run towards the entrance. The huge double doors have never felt so welcoming! Yes, freedom!

I grab the door handles and upon finding the doors locked tight shut and immovable, I gasp in fear when someone slams their hand beside my head.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ayato grins at my shivering form.

"Away from you and your brothers, what else?" I reply, gulping down the prickling fear rising up my throat.

"That's not going to work..." he leans in, whispering into my ear. "...you'll be staying here with us for _eternity_ , whether you like it or not, pancake."

"No thank you, sir!" I push past him, disregarding my gut feeling as I run up the grand staircase. I should have left through the front door, but since it's locked, I have no choice but to run upstairs.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" his evil laughter rings in my ears as I quickly ascend up the stairs.

If this was a horror film, I would definitely die.

"How long are these stairs?" I huff tiredly, finally making it to the top floor after running past several landings.

I speed walk down the cold and empty corridor, my eyes flickering between the locked doors. I stop in front of an unlocked door, looking down at the broken padlock and chains in front of it.

There is no turning back. I'm way past the point of no return. I bravely steel myself for a jump scare and upon finding none, I sigh as I close the door behind me.

I slowly walk to the vanity table, open porcelain and rosewood boxes filled with silver and gold accessories and glittering jewelries and gems litter across the desk's surface. I look around the dusty bookshelves filled with aging books and China. I curiously turn and walk towards the glass door leading to a balcony outside. My fuchsia eyes flicker up into the starless skies, the half moon shining brightly, illuminating the dark room.

However, a lithe figure of a woman with strikingly long and bright lavender hair stands outside in the balcony. Donning a black dress, she slowly turns her head to the side and my eyes widen at her taunting smirk. Suddenly, my heart aches painfully and I back away until I hit a bookshelf.

I gasp in pain, clutching my chest at the excruciating pain of heartburn. I swear I haven't eaten fast food three times a day for the past few months!

A small bump and something fell from above. I open my eyes and look down at a small leather book beside my feet. I kneel down and gingerly pick it up as I skim over the pages. The smell of musk makes me dizzy, but I continue to flip through the yellowing pages. I saw an entry that caught my eye and read the words out loud.

"Yui brings me unimaginable joy. The fact that she's not my real daughter is no longer important to me. I'm only grateful for this tremendous blessing every day of my life..." I trail off as I try to register the words on the page. What... does this mean? An old picture suddenly falls out of the book and I pick it up.

"T-this is... my father and I?" I stare at the picture of my father in his cleric robes holding me in his arms when I was just a baby, standing outside the church. "Could this be... my father's diary?"

"Of all the rooms in this house, you just had to pick this one." Reiji's voice interrupts my thoughts and I whip around to stare straight into a smiling Laito kneeling down beside me. Kanato stands next to his brother, looking down at me with a disturbing smile.

I shift my gaze towards one of the covered chairs, Ayato shoots me a smirk before I fearfully catch Reiji's austere gaze standing beside Subaru, leaning against a desk. Shū, on the other hand, stays immobile in his spot sitting on a bed, staring outside the glass windows.

"We took great care to seal off this room from intruders, so you should not have been able to enter." Reiji drawls, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I will make sure to install a new lock on this door immediately."

"That's for sure..." Laito smirks at me. "Now, why don't you tell us how you managed to get inside here, little bitch?"

"Remember," Kanato smiles gleefully down at me, "you're my precious prey. So please, stay put where you are."

"I... I am not anyone's prey." I glare at them.

"Shut the hell up! I'm tired of all your excuses!" Subaru knocks the bookshelf behind me, causing several books to fall. I cringe in shock when they fall loudly on the floor next to me.

"Honestly, give it a rest, Subaru." Laito sighs, waving off his brother.

"You shut up!" was the white-haired male's angry reply.

I pleadingly turn to the apathetic blonde lounging casually on the bed. He seems to be the most normal one out of all of them; so... unfortunately, he doesn't seem to care nor is even aware of what is happening. He continues to gaze emotionlessly outside the windows.

I shakily stand up, wrapping my arms around myself protectively. Ayato stands up from his seat and casually walks towards me. Before I even know it, he forcefully grabs my chin.

"Let go!" I try to break away, slapping his hand away from me. He hisses and recoils, withdrawing his hand back.

"Stay still and you don't have to get hurt." he grits out, trapping me against the bookshelf.

"Hmm... perhaps I'll partake in the feast as well..." Laito stands up, leaning in closer to me.

Great, now I'm trapped between two sadistic and perverted vampires! God help me...!

Kanato hugs his teddy bear closer, innocently tipping his head to the side. "I want to have a taste too, _please_."

"Let me share with you some word of advice, Miss Komori." Reiji says. "From this day and forward, you will never be able to escape... so please, do not make any futile attempts."

"Tch, just get to the fucking point already!" Subaru viciously snarls. "Just tell her that if she tries to escape, she's _dead_!"

I inwardly cry in fear at my hopeless situation. Why is life so cruel...? What did I do to deserve this?! If it was about that time in middle school when I accidentally blew up the chemistry lab... it wasn't my fault! Some idiot decided it was funny to mix hydrogen sulfide and nitric acid to create some beautiful "explosions." I just happened to accidentally knock both chemicals together down the drain... but I managed to easily and quickly exit the classroom before I was caught up in the blast. It was a miracle... but seriously, it wasn't my fault!

I try to back away from Ayato and Laito's evil smirks as they slowly lean down towards me. Why am I so short?!

"Hey, pancake..." Ayato grabs the side of my face while flashing his fangs at me. "Are you ready?"

Heck no!

"Don't you two dare..." I glare at them. "...come any closer... or I'll..."

"You'll what?" Laito taunts, grabbing a lock of my hair and twirling his finger around it.

"..." my voice fails me and I brace myself for the oncoming doom.

CRASH.

They snap their heads towards the commotion. A broken frame lies on the floor, pieces of glass shards scattered across the wood.

My eyes flicker to a tall blonde's figure standing next to the broken and smashed frame. His languid posture illuminated by the moonlight as he stares at me with his icy blue eyes.

"My bad..." he drawls before looking away. "...looks like my hand slipped."

"God damn it, Shū!" Ayato huffs angrily, backing away from me. "What the hell was that for?!"

Laito hums and agrees, letting go of my hair. "You could have just said so if you wanted to taste her. No need to be shy, _brother_." he smirks tauntingly.

The blonde did not answer as he casually turns away from them, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

I feel grateful for the distraction, even if he didn't mean it. I take this chance to slip under the two vampires' holds and run out the door. I ignore the startled and angered shouts coming from the room as I tumble down the stairs. At least I'm safe... for now.

* * *

 **Please excuse the unoriginal and crappy title. I simply can't think of any for this fic. But yeah... creepy ass vampires. If I was Yui, I would have ran out the gates the moment it started to rain. Haunted mansions filled with vampires isn't a fun place to stay in. Just saying. But since I'm still new to Diabolik Lovers, well... I've read Diabolik Lovers Anthology and watched the anime, but still... forgive me if I portrayed any of the brothers out of character. Also, I'm not very good with romance and since this is** _ **Diabolik Lovers,**_ **don't expect this fanfic to be full of fluff. It will be quite a slow romance between two characters, but I haven't decided who Yui would end up with... yet.**


	2. Drowning in Chlorine

***Warning*: a friggin' reverse harem, lots of crappy humor, coarse/inappropriate language everywhere, a very out-of-character Yui, lots of OOC-ness especially from the main heroine, a slight CRACK!Fic, some flashbacks for more back story, perhaps breaking of fourth walls, maybe some references from other anime/media/literature/types of work, maybe a bit of dark humor as well, perhaps some suggestive language and innuendos, suggestive scenes(?), a dark and dreary atmosphere and setting, vampires, blood everywhere, shitty parenting/childhood,** _ **unhealthy**_ **relationships, more blood, sadistic and perverted vampires, maybe some terrible characterization of certain characters, crappy romance, useless drama, hopefully NO smut or lemon.**

 ***Disclaimer*: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or anything from the franchise. All rights go to Rejet, the games' developer, as well as the studio that created the anime adaptation, Zexcs. Any references or quotes and dialogue from the anime and any other types of work belong to their rightful owners. I do not own any songs mentioned in this story, they belong to their rightful artists. I do not own the image, it belongs to its rightful owner/artist.**

 **~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 2: First Day at Night School!

* * *

I feel my breath shorten as I continue to literally run down the stairs. I refuse to look back; instead I focus my determined gaze in front of me. I almost made it down the last few steps when I find myself slipping and falling forward.

Time slows down as I widen my eyes in shock, preparing myself for the painful impact against the cold marble floor.

I reach out for the railing to balance myself and prevent a split skull. However, fortune is not on my side today, and my fingers brush lightly against the marble before I feel gravity pull me to the ground.

So I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable impact and broken bones.

...

...

...

Instead, I feel nothing or rather... a pair of arms gently wrapped around me.

"...How troublesome... even for a brat like you to cause us so much trouble in just one day." I snap my eyes open at the voice. I tilt my head upwards to stare straight into a pair of cold ocean eyes. Undisturbed and calm unlike the stormy seas, I reluctantly return his gaze.

"S-sorry!" I stutter out meekly, pulling myself away from him. I brush off the look of amusement dancing in his eyes before he shrugs it off and leans against the banister. I turn away from him, but even so... I can still feel his bored gaze on me.

"Didn't _I_ say it's impossible to escape, pancake?" a cutting voice chuckles. I turn my head to the three vampires standing below the staircase and realized that everyone is present. Ayato, Laito and Kanato stand next to each other, giving me stares of deprived hunger.

"This will not work." I hear Reiji sigh, watching me closely before reluctantly switching his gaze to Shū. "It would be so much easier if she were to choose one of us."

"What?" Laito interrupts. "That's no fun. Why can't we share?" then he turns to give me a disgusting smirk.

Ugh... seriously, enough with the creepy smirks!

"How about that, pancake?" Ayato grins. "Are you going to choose me?"

You seem very confident... but no.

"Obviously, _I'm_ the better candidate out of all of you." Laito huffs, trying to coax me to choose him, but it's not working. "Isn't that right, little bitch?"

How about no?

"No fair...!" Kanato blurts out, hugging his teddy bear tightly. Then he turns to me desperately, "You're choosing me, right?!"

Uh, no. I turn away from his crazed look.

Subaru sighs before turning away. "Do what you want. I could care less." with that, he disappears into the darkness of an empty corridor.

...okay? He didn't even give me a chance.

"It is entirely up to you, Miss Komori." Reiji holds my gaze. "You do not have any other choice but to stay here... _unless_..." his voice darkens and I immediately understand.

"...A-alright..." I open my mouth. "It looks like I don't have a choice either way..." I stare at each brother, trying to decide which one I should pick.

...But this sounds really weird! I mean, why do I need to choose? Obviously, they're all insane _and_ sadistic! The _best_ choice would be to choose nobody and escape, but...

I gulp before turning to Reiji. "...What happens if I refuse? What if I try to escape, instead?"

"I am very certain you know the answer to that, Miss Komori." Reiji replies, a dangerous glint flashes through his eyes.

Okay, I get it. You will all find me, drag me back here, torture me to the point of breaking me, and then kill me. End of story.

It looks like escaping is not one of my options. Well, here goes nothing...

"I choose..." I watch them lean closely towards me, except for Reiji and Shū. They seem to be keeping me at bay.

DING DONG!

Yes, saved by the bell! Wait a minute... I'm pretty sure there wasn't a doorbell, but a door knocker instead.

"What the hell?" Ayato turns to the door, sporting a look of confusion.

"Someone get the door, _please_." Reiji sighs, rubbing his temples tiredly.

However, nobody dared to move. I share a glance with Shū, but he gives me a shrug and goes back to listening to his music.

I secretly respect him for not giving a care at all. He's completely unfazed by anything that happens around him.

When nobody seems willing to answer the doorbell, Reiji grits his teeth impatiently and with a snarl, " _Now_."

I instantly straighten up while the triplets seem to _slightly_ shiver under their older brother's glare. Shū continues to lean against the banister with his arms crossed, staring emotionlessly into space.

Just how apathetic is he?

"Now what...?" I hear Subaru approach the door, ready to open it.

Um... I'm pretty sure I didn't order pizza or anything, so... but I secretly hope it is the pizza man!

" _Finally_ , Subaru, would you mind opening the door?" Reiji says before shooting his brothers a sneer.

"Whatever." the white-haired vampire simply opens the door. "What do you want―?"

The doors open and a tall man with dark greenish hair with a rather somber and deathly pale features stand outside. He wears a long black trench coat with black boots and black gloves. Wow, dark much? His red eyes narrow at the sight before him and I could have sworn he flicker his gaze at me before looking away.

" _You_..." Subaru clenches his fists in anger, looking ready to slam the door shut on the mysterious man's face.

A slow and steady smile creeps up his face, directly addressing the white-haired vampire. To me, it looks more like an ugly grimace than a friendly smile, but I choose to keep my mouth shut. "Why won't you call me _uncle_ , Subaru?"

BAM!

"Like I fucking hell would!" Subaru retorts angrily before slamming the door shut on the man's face and making sure to double lock the doors.

That was... rude. But I don't blame him, that guy was kind of creepy... who knows? Maybe he's a serial killer with those all-black clothes. Great, I'm stuck in a haunted mansion filled with sadistic and insane freaks and weirdoes at every corner. Not to mention, they're all bloodthirsty creatures of the night.

"Who was that?" I curiously inquire before I hear a sigh from Ayato.

"Nobody important." Subaru answers briefly before disappearing. Seriously, can they all teleport?!

"Hmm..." Reiji sports a rather contemplative expression and I can't help but wonder if they do know who that man was? I notice the tense and awkward atmosphere, so I decided this is my chance to quietly sneak away―

"...Anyway," Reiji's voice interrupts my escape plan and I quickly straighten up and pretend I wasn't going to escape. "I believe we should all prepare for school soon..." he glances at the grandfather clock.

School? What, school?

"But isn't it a little too late for school?" I look at the time.

Reiji lets out a sigh of resignation, "Do I _have_ to spell everything out for you?"

Oh... I remember now! I signed up for night school, because of my new living arrangements and my father's job. I could care less about the enrollment and paperwork, so I left everything up to the school itself. All I know is that it's a night school for famous celebrities and whatnot, but I didn't expect vampires to be among them.

"Oh, right... night school, yeah... sorry." I rub the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Exactly, I am glad to know that you are not a completely helpless and obtuse individual." he hums.

"Thank you...?" I am not sure if that was a compliment or an insult coming from him.

"Your uniform and essentials are already taken care of. All of your valuables are in your room." he casually turns away and vanishes before I can say another word.

I am a little lost on what to do next when I watch Kanato and Laito walk in opposite directions, leaving me with Ayato and Shū.

"..." I am a loss for words, until Ayano decides to open his stupid mouth.

"Do you want Yours Truly to take you up to your room?" he gives me one of his perverted and suggestive smirks that he'll _definitely_ do something _atrocious_ and _unspeakable_ to me.

"No thanks!" with that, I run up the stairs. I ignore his evil laughter and completely missed Shū's amused stare, as he watches me trying not to trip while running up the stairs.

 **(~_~;)**

I am completely lost. I look around the hallway, staring at the closed doors while trying to find my room. So far, I've stumbled into the other vampires' rooms.

"Hey, pancake... do you need help putting your school uniform on?" I was greeted by Ayato's infuriating smirk before I hastily shut the door close.

I happen to accidentally stumble into Subaru's room, but fortunately I manage to dodge a porcelain vase to the face. "Get out, you stupid mortal!" I hear the vase shatter upon colliding against the mahogany.

Also, I was greeted by Kanato's rather... disturbing smile while holding up a _sharp_ silver butter knife. "Why, she decided to visit us, Teddy..." I promptly shut the door close without a word and continue down the hallway. Silverware has never been this terrifying.

So far, I only know the three brothers' rooms and I have yet to find mine.

"Could this be...?" I slowly open the door next to Kanato's room.

"Hey, little bitch~" I freeze at the familiar croon. "Did you finally fall under my spell and decided to crawl into my loving arms?" a hand reaches out to softly caress my cheek.

"Nope, sorry! Wrong room!" I slap his grabby hand away and quickly shut the door close on his face, and speed walk down the hallway.

"Oh, come on, little bitch! Quit playing hard to get!" I hear his loud and annoying wails, but I continue to ignore him.

Most of the rooms are either locked or empty, so I continue down the long hallway.

I sigh and cautiously knock on one of the doors near the corner of the hallway. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

A few moments pass before I hear the door creak open. I was warmly greeted by Reiji's less than amused face.

"May I help you, Miss Komori?" he raises a brow, his dark magenta orbs burning holes at me.

"...Never mind. I'm sorry for disturbing you... I'll be on my way." I bow and hastily leave before he can grab me by the hair and drag me inside his room. I glance back and notice a riding crop clenched in one of his gloved hands before he closes the door shut. Urk...!

"Okay, this is definitely _my_ room." I sigh, standing in front of a door a few ways down from Reiji's. "Hello... is anyone there? I hope not..." I knock on the door.

Nobody answered after a good fifteen seconds, so I assume it's safe to enter. I am immediately greeted by the soft glow of a lamp beside a desk across from a bed. The simple design of the room seems to draw me in until I notice a figure lying on the bed.

...Crud. Wrong room... again.

The blonde opens his eyes, sapphire clashing against sherbet. "...What are you doing in my room?" he softly inquires, slowly dragging himself into a sitting position. His earphones in his ears as always, he merely raises a brow at me.

"...Sorry, I thought this was my room... I'll just leave." I quietly reply, feeling somewhat unnerved by his placid stare.

I reach for the door knob when a soft chuckle rings in my ears.

"...what a weird girl." is all I hear before I exit his room.

Feeling exhausted, I knock on the door across from Shū's room. When nobody answered, I cautiously enter the room. I am immediately greeted and blinded by the bright colors of said room. I nearly shield my eyes from the pink wallpaper, the pink carpet, the pink poster bed, the pink canopies, the pink desks and vanity table and cabinet and closet. Everything is pink.

"Wow, so much pink." I study the room's interior design. I glance at the bed and notice a school uniform with my name sewed on the front of the blazer's breast pocket. "It is my room, after all..." I look at my ruby red luggage beside the bed and my shoulder bag propped neatly on top of the night table beside the bed.

A loud knock interrupts and I turn to the door.

"You have approximately five minutes to get ready, Miss Komori." I recognize Reiji's stern voice.

"Y-yes, sir! I'll be out in just a few moments!" I quickly strip and throw all my clothes on the bed before putting on my uniform. I struggle trying to tie the dark pink bow because of my blouse's ruffles. Then I easily slip on my ruffled skirt and blazer before patting down my uniform.

"Three minutes and thirty seconds, you better hurry." he calls out.

What?! He's keeping a countdown?!

I pull on my thigh high socks before hastily rummaging through my luggage and jamming my feet into a pair of pink converse. Forget about formal! I don't have time to be nitpicky! I also grab my powder blue shoulder bag, since it has all the school supplies I need.

I stop by the vanity mirror and glance at my reflection. I fix my bangs and pat down my long curly hair, it's impossible to tame it after all. I decide to clip back my bangs with a flowery hair clip before I hear Reiji knocking on my door again.

"One minute and twenty-two seconds."

"I'm ready." I slam the door open, returning Reiji's deadpan stare.

"Try not to dawdle too much next time." he simply huffs before turning away. "Come along now, I cannot tolerate tardiness." he glances over his shoulder at me and I nod in response, closing the door and following him down the corridor.

 **(*^** **^)_** **旦**

I stare out the tinted window of the limousine, watching several houses, lampposts and cars pass by in a blur. It seems like we've finally made it out of the forestry and rural area where the mansion is located. We've been traveling for more than twenty-five minutes and I decided to look around amongst the passengers of the limousine.

Reiji sits across from me, legs crossed and reading a book with a title in a different language. I do not recognize it, but it looks like it's in German? Ayato sits next to him, staring out the window with a bored look on his face. He looks somewhat angry and annoyed, maybe because I refused to sit next to him?

I glance beside me at the sleeping blonde. Leaning against the car seat, he continues to listen to his music with his eyes closed as usual. At least I chose to sit next to someone who won't bother me to suck my blood.

Laito, Kanato and Subaru sit next to each other to my right. Laito sits with his arms crossed and eyes closed, sporting a rather dreamy and satisfied expression on his face. I hope he's not having a lewd dream...

Subaru sits with his usually grumpy expression, arms crossed and looking down. He seems to be ignoring his surroundings. He seems decent, aside from Shū.

Kanato, as usual, has that creepy smile on his face. He seems to be muttering something to himself while holding his teddy bear in front of him, as if talking to it. I hope he's not muttering incantations or curses to summon the devil or something...

I look down at my lap, clutching my shoulder bag close to myself. Why am I going to attend a night school with them? I remember Reiji's words from earlier and how I should adjust to living with them. I might be nocturnal with all the all-nighters I pull for watching anime and reading fanfiction for hours, but I'm not a vampire. I'm a human.

Before I even know it, Reiji hands me a one liter juice box.

"...Thank you..." I am not sure how to respond, but I graciously accept it. Holding the juice box with both hands, I stare at it.

100% concentrated cranberry juice, all natural, no preservatives or added flavors.

"That is one-hundred percent cranberry juice, all natural, no preservatives or added flavors. I recommend you drink it on a daily basis." he snaps his book shut and puts it aside. "It is healthy, nutritious and good for your blood."

Yes, I can see that, Captain Obvious. I inwardly roll my eyes sarcastically, but kept my mouth shut. After seeing him clutching a riding crop earlier, I decide not to push his buttons and heed his words instead.

"Okay, thank you for thinking about my health..." I murmur, clutching the two liter cranberry flavored juice box close to my chest. Ayato snickers at me and I shoot him a scathing glare.

"Humph, you are quite obedient." Reiji studies me closely. "Perhaps that would be for the best... unless you want a _whipping_ , of course."

I furiously shake my head in disagreement. I hate violence and pain. I'm not a masochist.

"Good, now make sure to drink that. You are our _prey_ , after all." his words may seem sincere, but there's a darker and much more ominous undertone. I shiver and quickly turn my head away.

It's nice to know there's a walking blood bank nearby, how very convenient...

"Look, Teddy..." I hear Kanato addressing me. "There's that look of _fear_ humans adorn whenever they are afraid of something. Doesn't it look enchanting?" he holds his teddy bear up, facing the stuffed animal towards me.

Oh, God... does he have to act so psychotic all the time? I pray and hope that we would arrive soon, so I can get away from these freaks.

My prayer and wishes came true as the limousine stops in front of a huge building. I sigh and exit the car as soon as possible, and I stare up at the words in front of the building.

"Ryōtei Academy..." I murmur.

SLAP.

I flinch in shock and surprise when my behind suddenly hurts with a stinging sensation.

"What?!" I whirl in shock to only meet Ayato's sadistic smirk. "Did you just slapped my butt?!"

"You weren't paying attention, pancake." he smirks at me, retracting his hand and I almost raise my fist to wipe off that smug expression across his dastardly features. Instead, I calm my temper and decided to ignore him, following Reiji and the others to the school's entrance.

"Oh, come on!" I hear his shout. " _I_ was just joking!"

Ugh... I just want to get this over with...

 **(** **｡** **-_-** **｡** **)** **人** **(** **｡** **-_-** **｡** **)**

After Reiji told me the rules I should follow and how to behave, I bid him goodbye to walk to my class. The problem is... I don't even know where my class is.

"Since you are a first year student, you have separate and different classes from us. Unfortunately, you will have to be on your own." with that, the dark-haired male gives me a brief goodbye before walking off in the opposite direction.

Thanks for reminding me that, senpai. I just realized that I'm the youngest. Well, I'm pretty sure these vampires are at least a few centuries old.

...Dang it, I forgot to ask him where the first years' classrooms are!

I almost lost all hope until Shū happens to walk past me.

"Uh... excuse me, Shū-san..." I call out to him, and he stiffens at first before turning to look down at me. I have to crane my neck up to look at him and inwardly curse my very short stature.

"...What is it?" he yawns and I sweat drop at his laziness. Sloth seems to be his deadly sin, huh?

Suddenly, all eyes seem to target me. Girls and boys alike turn to stare at us and I feel self-conscious. Why are they staring at me, specifically? Shū doesn't seem to care as he patiently waits for me to talk, his bored blue eyes focusing intently at my face.

"Do you know where the classrooms for the first years are? Specifically, my class..." I ask.

"Oh... that's right..." he mutters, rubbing the back of his head. "You're new here, so you don't know. I guess I'll show you."

"Thank you so much!" I bow down gratefully to you, kind sir! "I love y―" my eyes widen and I try to stop myself from saying something so dumb. "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

He didn't seem to notice my mistake as he drags out another yawn. Whew, that was close!

"It's better if you follow me, it'll save both of us the trouble." he beckons me to follow him and I nod my head, catching up to his pace. We made small talk before Shū drops me to my class.

"Thanks again, Shū-san." I flash him a sincere smile and he gives me a long stare before nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"No problem... well, I'll be going then." he waves at me before disappearing down the hallway.

It wasn't long before a pretty girl with long brown hair in braids approaches and greets me with a kind smile. Although, her smile looks forced and fake, I greet her politely anyways.

"Hello, do you need something?" I politely inquire, noticing the excited look in her viridian eyes.

"Hey, you must be new, right? I haven't seen you before." she smiles.

"Yes, I am." I reply.

"I see..." she nods, looking me up and down. "By the way, I'm curious... what's your relationship with Shū Sakamaki? I saw you two walking down the hallway together or more like him accompanying you to your class." she gives me a prying smile.

"What? We're just friends... and I didn't know where my classroom is, so I asked him if he can show me." I answer, trying to calm the excitement radiating off of her.

"Oh, I see... just _friends_ , huh?" she seems to calm down at my words. "Anyway, I saw you exit the limo with the Sakamakis earlier and Reiji was talking to you too... well, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that by now."

"Huh? Did I not get the memo or something?" I tilt my head to the side, confusion plaguing me.

"Oh, _puh-lease_ , new girl! Get on with the program already!" her attitude seems to shift when she gives me a wink and a wide grin. "Those brothers are the most drop-dead gorgeous and handsome hotties to ever walk down these halls! All the girls go gaga all over them! Honestly, I don't blame them, they're _super_ hot! Like, DAMN!"

"...Oh." is my dull response. If only she knew they were sadistic and perverted vampires who will suck you dry. But then again, don't girls nowadays love that? I mean, especially some of those wild and insane _Twilight_ fangirls. I remember when the Jacob fans and the Edward fans would have a non-stop and intense showdown on who is hotter and don't even get me started with the ship wars. Some fandoms are just downright terrifying. Thank God I wasn't one of them...

"Oh?! _Oh_?! Is that all you can say after I told you that these Sakamaki brothers are the hottest beings to ever exist in this planet?!" she literally screech at me with her ear-splitting girly shriek.

Is she trying to kill me with her banshee scream?

"...I-I'm sorry... I wasn't aware... I don't really know them well." I tell her, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, okay... I'm sorry for shouting then. I thought you were familiar with them..." she meekly scratches the back of her head, shooting me a look of apology. "I mean... what's _your_ relationship with Shū Sakamaki?"

I swear she's going to tattle on me if I give her the wrong answer. I can tell from the look in her evil eyes and that smirking mouth. She would probably spread rumors and gossip for laughs.

"We're just friends... nothing more nothing less." I mysteriously answer, giving her an aloof stare that if she messes with me, there _will_ be hell to pay. Mark my words, Sakamaki fangirl.

After all, my father passed down his assassinations skills to me, teaching me a variety of martial arts so that I'll be able to defend myself. Also, don't be too surprised if a student suddenly dies from a poisoned bento.

"Okay, I get it." she nods, flashing me a cute smile. "Well, see you, new girl. I hope we get to share a class together. By the way, I _love_ those pink Chuck Taylor's of yours." with that, she gives me a wave before walking in the opposite direction.

I shall remember you if you ever try to mess with me. I'm not completely helpless and stupid, geez... but thank you for the compliment. I do love my pink converse.

And so... my high school days begin!

 **(** **・** **_** **・ヾ**

After attending my first class, geometry/trigonometry, an infuriating red head pulls me by the hand once I exited the classroom.

"How did you find my class and what are you doing?" I gasp in surprise when Ayato drags me down the hallway. I ignore the curious and envious stares from the girls when they see us walking together with his hand intertwined with mine. "Seriously, Ayano, let go." I hiss, trying to pull away from his grip.

He refuses and shoots me a pointed glare when I purposely called him a different name. "Stop complaining and follow me, pancake."

"No, I'm going to be late for my next class." I retort, trying to get away from him, but my attempts were futile.

"You should be honored that Yours Truly is helping you ditch class." he says, dragging me harshly.

I realize it's impossible to fight back, so I keep my mouth shut until we stop in front of the culinary arts classroom. Fortunately, it's empty and it looks like class just ended.

"Culinary arts? Why are we here?" I furrow my brows in confusion.

" _I_ want you to cook something for me." Ayano turns to look at me.

...What? At least he didn't order me to make him a sandwich or I would have given him a good slap on the face for that sexist comment. But how did he know cooking is one of my best skills? I'm pretty sure I didn't write that down on my résumé.

"...What do you want to eat?" I let out a sigh of resignation when he perks up in happiness at my question.

"Yours Truly wants you to make takoyaki!" with that, I quickly grab all the ingredients and utensils I need to make it.

 **(^_^;)**

"Delicious!" he takes a bite and I inwardly praise myself for my amazing cooking skills.

They better be delicious!

"Can I go now?" I ask him, putting away the dirty kitchen utensils in the sink. "I made you takoyaki already."

"You're so uptight, pancake. Live a little and try some." he shoves a stick of takoyaki at me.

I reluctantly accept it for fear if I refuse he would kill me. "Thanks..." I mutter.

So we spent our time quietly eating takoyaki until Ayano easily gobbled up the rest. Sheesh, he sure has an appetite.

"Ayato, can you please help me with the dishes?" I call out, washing and scrubbing the plates clean. He didn't answer and I roll my eyes for asking him such a question.

Of course, he won't help me. That is until I feel a sinister presence behind me.

I let out a surprised gasp when two hands suddenly slam against the counter, trapping me between him and the sink.

Oh no!

"You know... Yours Truly is feeling a little _thirsty_." I feel his breath on the back of my neck and I instantly react with an elbow to his gut.

"God damn it!" he gasps in pain and I take this chance to slip away from his hold.

I did not look back when I exit the classroom, but I can still hear his angry shouts.

I am not even aware of where I am going, but I let my feet take me as far away from Ayato as possible. I continue to run past several classrooms and hallways when I find myself completely lost. I stop to catch my breath and look up to find myself in an unfamiliar setting.

I stand outside a set of doors leading to a larger room. I decide to enter as I push the doors open and the scent of chlorine instantly attacks my nostrils.

"A swimming pool?" I study my surroundings. The lights in the pool illuminate the dim arena. My converse squeaks softly against the somewhat slippery floor as I slowly walk inside.

"I didn't know they have such a huge pool." I stare at the blue waters then switch my gaze to a set of bleachers to the side. I casually walk closer to the pool to stare at my reflection, but that prove to be a stupid mistake on my part.

The doors open loudly with a slam and I feel a shudder run down my back.

"There you are." the voice smirks.

I whirl around to stare straight into a pair of scorching peridot eyes focusing on me.

"...how did you know I was here?" I thought the smell of chlorine would block his senses, but I guess I greatly underestimated his sensitive nose.

"It wasn't that hard to follow your delicious scent." he advances forward like a predator intent on trapping its prey.

"Oh, I see..." I slowly back away until I realize there's no escape and if I continue to back away, I would surely fall into the pool. Besides, the floor is too slippery and if I try to run, I would definitely slip and fall. It's a lose-lose situation for me either way.

"Now stop being stubborn and let Yours Truly drink your blood." Ayato appears in front of me before I can register what's happening.

"N-no!" I cry out in fear when he grabs my wrists tightly. His grip is too strong and I feel fear run through me. I try to break away, but it is useless.

"Tsk, you leave me no choice then, pancake." I hear the low growl in his voice and I snap my eyes open at his strange expression. "I hope you know how to swim."

The last thing I see is his infuriating smirk before I feel his hands roughly push my shoulders. I fall backwards as gravity pulls me downwards. Time seems to stop slowly and before I even know it, I can feel a sharp pain across my back.

SPLASH!

My ears are ringing and I unconsciously halt my breathing to prevent the chlorine water from choking me. I open my eyes to see a blurry and refracted figure looking down at the pool.

Tch, what a jerk. He had the nerve to push me into the pool without hesitation. What a gentleman.

...

Ah... it's been too long since I last step into the sea or the ocean. I feel myself slowly sinking to the bottom of the pool, and I close my eyes.

I feel calm and serene... until I hear another splash.

It wasn't long before I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, pulling me upwards. I try to struggle against my assailant's hold, but he just tightens his grip around me.

"Hah...!" I gasp out as we resurface and I open my eyes. "You..." I stare incredulously at my savior. His red hair dripping wet and green eyes reflect the water's glow; he continues to stare silently at me.

"Why did you..." I trail off as his other hand brushes lightly against my cheek before slowly trailing down to my neck, above my right carotid.

He gives me a rather... longing and loving stare? He continues to softly gaze at me, and I suddenly feel self-conscious. I mean, a guy has never looked at me this way before, but still... it feels weird and creepy!

But there's just something behind those light green eyes. Something hidden... something concealed... something I wasn't even aware of until much later on.

"...Thanks for saving me." I push him away from me, ignoring the startled look gracing his features. I turn away and swim to the steel ladder. I pull and drag myself back to dry land and wring my wet hair. Numerous droplets of water fall down and I sigh.

Great, my unruly hair is wet and I look like a drowned dog. I flip my hair over my shoulder and let it brush freely past my waist.

I ignore his smoldering gaze as I push the doors open and exit the pool. I can still feel Ayato's gaze on me even after I find myself running down the hallways.

I let my feet take me wherever it wants to go that I almost bump into a familiar blonde. For a moment there, I could have sworn I saw his azure eyes widen just a bit. However, I brush past him, and continue down the long hallway.

I had enough in just one day. I rub my watery fuchsia eyes. I refuse to let my tears fall. I cannot cry right now... I have to stay strong.

* * *

 **Yup, I must applaud Yui for her strong will. I think that's one of the things fans overlook in the series. Despite being weak and helpless against 6 sadistic vampires, Yui is quite strong-willed. I admire that. I really do.**

 **But anyway, here's the second chapter. Now, I'm going to take a break and have an Attack on Titan marathon. Just kidding. Welp, if there's anything you guys want to share, don't be shy and drop a review or comment. I truly appreciate criticisms and would love to hear your guys' thoughts. Fav, follow, review if you want. Next chapter should be up soon, I hope. Ciao~**


	3. More Fangirls and Fanmails

***Warning*: a friggin' reverse harem, lots of crappy humor, coarse/inappropriate language everywhere, a very out-of-character Yui, lots of OOC-ness especially from the main heroine, a slight CRACK!Fic, some flashbacks for more back story, perhaps breaking of fourth walls, maybe some references from other anime/media/literature/types of work, maybe a bit of dark humor as well, perhaps some suggestive language and innuendos, suggestive scenes(?), a dark and dreary atmosphere and setting, vampires, blood everywhere, shitty parenting/childhood,** _ **unhealthy**_ **relationships, more blood, sadistic and perverted vampires, maybe some terrible characterization of certain characters, crappy romance, useless drama, hopefully NO smut or lemon.**

 ***Disclaimer*: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or anything from the franchise. All rights go to Rejet, the games' developer, as well as the studio that created the anime adaptation, Zexcs. Any references or quotes and dialogue from the anime and any other types of work belong to their rightful owners. I do not own any songs mentioned in this story, they belong to their rightful artists. I do not own the image, it belongs to its rightful owner/artist.**

 **~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 3: Fancy Dinners, Interrupted Baths, Dart Games and... Oh my!

* * *

 **One week later...**

A week has passed ever since the pool incident at school. I purposely avoided Ayato at all times, ignoring him. At the same time, he too tries to avoid me, but after a few days he started to bother me again. Also, I decided not to bother Laito and Kanato altogether and trying not to annoy Reiji. I spent most of my time near or with Shū and Subaru; the former doesn't seem to mind while the latter is prone to occasional outbursts in my presence. After that, things have somewhat settled down and I resume my normal everyday life, except...

I pull back from my inner monologue and furiously blink my eyes to get rid of the blurriness blocking my vision. The soft clinks of glass, porcelain and silverware wakes me from my deep thoughts. I look down at my already empty and cleared plate then switch my gaze to my half-filled glass of cranberry juice.

Eugh...

Seriously, Reiji has been forcing me to drink and eat healthy, thus creating a new healthy diet for me to rely on.

Gosh darn it...

I reluctantly lift the glass and let the ruby red substance trail down my throat. After a whole week of this, I'm sick and tired of forcing myself to drink glasses of cranberry juice. But I constantly remind myself it's either this or the iron maiden.

I slowly put the empty glass down on the mahogany table, glancing to the seat farthest from me. Reiji shoots me a look of pleased satisfaction when he eyes my empty glass and plate before focusing on his plate full of grilled salmon and beef steak.

I look around the huge rectangular table and watch as the brothers continue to mind their own business. I raise my eyebrows at the deafening silence and only the sound of glass and silverware echoes throughout the dining room.

I risk a glance to Subaru sitting beside me, taking a bite of bread before drinking down a glass of... red substance? I stare at their glasses filled with some kind of red liquid and hope that it's just red wine.

Anyway, I watch Ayato stuffing himself with spoonfuls of pecan pie and Laito quietly sipping his seafood chowder soup. Kanato, on the other hand, clutches his teddy bear with one arm while gripping a golden fork on the other.

What is he doing...?

"Teddy, what would you like to eat next?" he grips his fork, staring intently at his plate filled with sweets. "How about some lemon meringue flavored macarons?"

I observe his strange table manners while he raises the fork in the air before bringing it down on his plate filled with lemon meringue flavored macarons. He continues to smash and break the macarons to dust, a smile spreading across his face.

I inwardly flinch at the sound of silverware against porcelain ringing throughout the room. I turn away from the crazed sight and look at the blonde sitting across from me. I raise an eyebrow at his filled plate, left untouched. Shū continues to sit still, eyes close and hands inside his pockets while silently listening to his music. Does he not eat at all...? I continue to stare at him worriedly; I mean he's a vampire, but still...

" _He_ cannot even make the effort to attend our monthly dinner party?" I hear Reiji say, putting down his utensils and wiping his mouth with a napkin. " _He_ will not deign to grace us with _his_ presence after all."

Huh? _He_? Who is he talking about? Now, I'm slightly curious about these brothers and their history.

Suddenly, I hear a chair scrape against the marble floors. I look at the blonde skeptically, watching his standing figure.

With his eyes still close, Shū utters out monotonously, "I can't be bothered with this." then he turns and walks out of the dining area. I stare after his form, debating whether to follow him or not.

The door shuts close as Shū exits the dining room and I quickly look down at my empty plate before Reiji can notice my stare.

"I have had it with that _deadbeat_." I hear Reiji sigh. "As a child, he had everything handed to him on a silver platter. Everything he wants is always within his reach... this is what happens when children are spoiled."

I can hear the bitterness and resentment in Reiji's voice that made me curious about his relationship with Shū.

"That would be all for today." I look up when Subaru immediately stands up from his seat and simply walks out, the triplets follow after him until only Reiji and I are left in the dining room.

Eh... wait, what? Uh...

A moment of silence transpires between us before Reiji decides to leave as well. Pushing back his seat, he gives me a brief glance. "You may return to your room now."

"R-right..." I mutter, pushing back my seat and standing up. I silently watch Reiji clear up the table and bringing the plates back to the kitchen. I feel a little sorry that he had to clean everything up, so I decide to help him.

I grab all the plates, bowls, utensils and glasses I could carry and follow him to the kitchen. I make sure to empty the plates and bowls in the trash and the glasses down the drain.

I shake my head at Shū's plate. I can't just throw all this food away! I take his plate and cover it with a plastic wrap then put it inside the refrigerator. Then I carefully put the dirty dishes in the sink when Reiji's voice startles me.

"What are you doing?" his voice surprises me that I turn around to face him. Carrying a stack of plates with both hands, he gives me a questioning stare.

"I thought you could use some help around here, so..." I avert my gaze elsewhere, feeling slightly nervous.

"Suit yourself." he finally replies as he sets the plates down in the sink and turns the faucet on.

"Let me help you with that." I grab the sponge and pour the dishwashing liquid on it as I grab one of the plates. "It's better if I do the scrubbing and cleaning while you wipe them dry."

He didn't say a word to me, but silently agreed to wash and dry the dishes together. And so, I help Reiji with the dishes and it didn't take long to finish.

I turn the faucet off and accept the towel Reiji offers me, wiping my hands dry. "Thanks." he nods before turning away.

Taking this as my cue to leave, I sigh and was about to walk out until I hear him address me directly. I stop in my tracks when I hear him speak.

"...Thank you. I appreciate your help."

A tiny smile spreads across my face, feeling happiness flutter within me at his gratitude.

"You're welcome, Reiji-san. If you need any assistance with the house chores, I would gladly help if you ask nicely." I glance over my shoulder to see him staring intently at me before I casually exit the kitchen.

 **へ** **(;_;)** **へ**

I stare at the blank pages before me and let out an exhausted sigh before putting it away. I open the drawer of the night table and gently put the diary inside and shut it close. Suddenly, my stomach hurts and I clutch my lower mid-section.

Now what? I didn't eat anything bad for dinner... besides, Reiji's cooking is amazing!

Another wave of pain hits my lower mid-section and I cringe, standing up from my bed. It feels like a cramp...

...

...

...

Wait a minute. I narrow my eyes at the calendar hanging on the wall when a sudden realization hits me.

Of course! How could I forget?!

I literally launch myself at my luggage, digging for my necessities. I finally found them inside a plastic bag.

"Thank God I didn't forget..." I quickly stand up and then proceed to grab a new set of clothes and underwear before rushing to the bathroom. Besides, I need a bath anyway.

I just happen to unfortunately run into Ayato on my way to the bathroom, but since this is an emergency, I brush him off.

"Hey, pancake. _I_ want to suck your blood―" he starts and tries to block my way, but I luckily maneuver past him.

"Not now, Ayato." I grit my teeth for another wave of pain hits my lower mid-section. I really hate cramps...!

"What the―?!" he widens his eyes at me. "Get back here, damn it!" I ignore his infuriating shouts and sigh in relief when I finally made it to the bathroom. I'm so glad he didn't follow me!

"Peace at last..." I close and lock the door before setting my things aside on the bathroom counter.

I walk to the large bathtub and twist the faucet on. Water gushes out as I test the temperature and wait until the water fills the tub. I turn the faucet off and hang my towel up. I walk up to the sink to splash water on my face. After wiping my face dry, I stare at my reflection on the mirror, my hands gripping the marble counter.

"Ugh... these are the worst cramps I've ever experienced." I was going to complain and whine more about the hardships women have to experience every month when a loud splash from the bathtub nearly startles me to death.

What in the world...?

I whip around to stare aghast at the figure in the bathtub, leaning back against it. "S-Shū-san? W-what are you doing?" I cautiously advance forward until I'm beside the bathtub, looking down at the blonde. "I was going to take a bath, you know?" Darn it, all that warm water wasted!

He grunts in reply before slowly opening his eyes. "I'm tired... and I didn't feel like bathing in the other bathrooms..."

"What? But... you should know the tub was already filled and I was going to..." I trail off, staring at him incredulously. How is this fair? Not only he can teleport, but he just took away my warm bath!

"It was very convenient that this bathtub was already filled with warm water..." he replies, his bored gaze on me.

This... guy... how unbelievable! Now I have to wait for him to get out and fill the bathtub again!

"Whatever... I'll just use the other bathroom." I sigh and walk away. I don't have time for this, especially with my killer cramps.

I was about to take another step when a strong grip around my wrist forces me to stop.

"W-what?" I gasp when the hand forcefully pulls me back and I slip inside the bathtub.

SPLASH!

Water splashes out of the bathtub and I find myself in front of Shū, trapped between his legs. His icy blue eyes staring blankly at me and I quickly avert my eyes from him.

NOOOOOO! What is this sudden development?! I don't like it!

"S-Shū-san, y-you're starting t-to scare me... Please, l-let go." I fearfully plead as one of his hands finds their way through my long hair, weaving his fingers between waves of platinum. His other hand slips around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "W-wait, don't...!" I put my hands on his chest, pushing him away from me.

Why does he have a six-pack?! My fingers brush lightly against his front and I can feel the rippling muscles underneath his dark green shirt. I pull away instinctively, but his hold prevents me from escaping. Why me?

"It's been a week already..." I hear him murmur as he brushes my hair away from my neck. "Let me drink your blood..."

Oh, heck no! Not tonight! I struggle against his hold, but he only tightens his grip around me. Plus, I can feel my blood...

"Your skin is so pale..." he brushes his fingers across my collarbone and I flinch from his touch. "I bet your skin would break under my sharp fangs and bright red blood would spurt out like a geyser."

This is definitely _not_ romantic! I'm so scared out of my wits right now...!

Then he brings up his other hand to pull down my off the shoulders sweater and I snap my eyes wide open.

"W-wait...! No... d-don't...!" I blurt out in alarm, bringing my hands up to try to pull his hand away, but to no avail.

He chuckles instead at my futile attempts and brings me closer to him. "That look of fear in your eyes isn't so bad." Then he leans in closer to my neck and I can feel his breath on my exposed skin.

"T-this is... so wrong." I stutter out and I can feel him smirk even without looking at him.

"You know... for some strange reason, I can strongly smell your blood." I feel his lips on my neck, just right above my pulsing jugular.

That's because I'm on my period! This is so embarrassing!

I flinch at the touch of his lips and pray that this whole ordeal will soon end.

I wasn't prepared at all to what would happen next.

"I will show you a whole new world..." he opens his mouth and before I can pull away, a pair of sharp canines pierces the tender skin of my neck.

IT HURTS!

A sharp pain jolts down my spine as Shū continues to suck my blood. The feeling of fangs piercing my skin and him sucking my blood only doubles the pain that I suddenly feel weak. My grip on the front of his shirt loosens and I can feel my energy draining from my body. I don't understand why fiction novels would say it feels good, but...

THIS IS SO PAINFUL!

I hold back the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I refuse to show him my weak side! It felt like forever before he slowly pulls away, but didn't let go of me.

"I finally understand why fate brought you to us..." Shū murmurs, bringing up his thumb to brush away the tears I didn't know were falling down my face. "Your blood is the finest quality..."

I let out a gasp as Shū continues to stare at me, but I refuse to look at him. Then I just happen to look down and my eyes widen at the red spirals dispersing in the water.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" with a strength I didn't know I possess, I successfully manage to break away from the blonde's hold. "You can have the bath!" I pull out of the waters and ignore my wet clothes as I climb out of the bathtub. I grab my clothes, underwear and my tiny bag containing my essentials before I unlock the door and rush out of the bathroom.

I kicked Ayato and Laito out of my room that night when they tried to molest me in my sleep. My mood swings in a frenzy more than usual, I smacked them with my pillow before literally kicking them out. Thankfully, Reiji didn't show up to threaten me to shut up, so I slept peacefully... while I tried to forget the events from earlier that night. And trying to erase those cold cobalt eyes from my mind as slumber envelops me in a dreamless sleep.

 **ヽ** **(*** **・** **_** **・** **)** **ノ**

I slowly trudge down the hallways of Ryōtei Academy, feeling more sluggish and tired than usual. I didn't get much sleep ever since that bathroom incident a couple of nights ago. Plus, I feel somewhat bloated...

"Kyaaa! Look, it's Subaru-kun!"

"Oh my gosh! He looks so cute!"

"He's sooo handsome! Kya!"

"That grumpy face really suits him!"

"He looks so mad, but it's sooo hot!"

I raise my head to see several girls huddled in a group squealing and staring at a familiar face.

Subaru? I watch the white-haired vampire deliberately ignoring his fan girls as he continues down the hallway. His face in a permanent scowl, he brushes them off.

Who would've thought that these brothers are so popular? I mean, the other day there were girls trailing after Laito and Ayato. Heck, even girls try to approach Kanato! Although it doesn't always end well, especially when some poor soul happens to touch or grab his precious teddy bear. Then he starts screaming and yelling and tries to strangle the poor girl before I have to intervene. Fortunately, he stops and calms down when I prevent him from killing someone. But he gives me a creepy and unnerving smile, so I run away before he can do anything.

It's not that surprising to see girls flocking to them. Last night, several female students in varying grades approached Shū and Reiji. I just happen to pass by on my way to my next class and overheard the screeching harpies asking for their numbers, twitter and facebook account and even their email addresses. I get it they're incredibly hot and handsome and drop-dead gorgeous, but sheesh...

"I wish he would notice me!"

"I know right?! Subaru-kun is always distant and a loner, so it's very hard to approach him!"

"Right?! He's always getting into fights with the troublemaking second years and third years, but I think that only makes him cooler!"

Now that I think about it... Subaru is always alone, even if we're both in the same grade, but he's a year older than me.

I observe him in the corner of my eye when he walked past me before disappearing in the corner of the hallway. He didn't seem to notice me, so I let out the breath I was holding. I thought I would be left in peace until...

"Hey, Komori-san! You're Yui Komori, right?" one of the girls approaches me, a pretty second year with short blonde hair and lilac eyes. The other girls, five of them, follow after her.

"...Uh, yes... that would be me." I blink in surprise, clutching the straps of my powder blue shoulder bag tightly.

"So the rumors are true! You're close to the Sakamaki brothers, right?" another girl with glasses and dark brown hair pipes up, flashing me a smile.

"Not really." I furrow my brows. "We're acquaintances, that's all."

"Really?" another girl with a pixie cut asks, her brown eyes twinkling brightly at me. "I always see you getting out of the limo with them. And I notice Reiji-san is always accompanying you to class or sometimes Shū-san. Those two are the most difficult to approach, but they don't have a problem hanging around you. Plus, I've noticed Reiji-san and Shū-san have been hanging around the first years' hallway lately..."

"Well... Reiji-san sometimes asks me to help him with anything related to science... and Shū-san likes to bother me..." I reply. What's wrong with Reiji and Shū asking me to accompany them every once in a while?

"That's right! Plus, Ayato-kun is always following you! I remember a week ago he pulled you out of your class!" another girl with long black hair blurts out.

"That guy has... he's a bit problematic at times." I reply, shrinking away from her prying gaze. I suddenly feel awkward and self-conscious.

"Yeah, yeah! Also, Laito-kun is always so close to you! Like the other night he had his arm around your shoulders! He's always asking people where you are... And you're the first person ever to get along with Subaru-kun! He looks relaxed and content whenever you're around, he's rarely angry whenever you guys are together." a girl with curly red hair adds.

"Laito-san is a playboy and Subaru-san isn't that bad... his anger gets out of control, but he can be gentle sometimes...? And Laito-san is just... well, he has his own problems." I answer.

"I also notice Kanato-kun is always nice to you! And you're the first one to ever calm him down whenever he throws a tantrum." a girl with wavy blonde hair says.

"If you give him candy or anything sweet, he calms down." I answer. Although, you should see him at home, his temper tantrums are much worse.

"Well, actually... I would like to ask you a favor." the pretty second year smiles and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What kind of favor?" I narrow my eyes, but I feel like I know where this is heading.

"If you could... can you please..." her face flushes red with her hands clasped behind her. "Komori-san, could you please give this letter to Reiji-san?" she bursts out, bowing while offering a sealed envelope between her hands to me.

"Er... what?" confusion settles over me as I stare at the envelope. "Give him this letter?" I grab it from her hand, accepting her favor.

"Yes, please! I really want to let him know how I feel, but..." she straightens up, letting her hands fall to her sides. "I think it's better if you give this letter to him... I know he won't accept anything from anyone. But if you guys are close, then maybe..."

"Alright." I sigh, finally giving in to the fan girls' favors. "I'll be sure to give this to Reiji-san then."

"Really?! Thank you so much!" she gushes out, her lilac eyes shining brightly. "I owe you one! Perhaps I'll treat you to some delicious pastries at the local bakery sometime!"

Did she just say pastries and bakery? Oh, heck yeah! If there's good food, I'm there.

"Thanks... that'd be nice." I smile, putting away the letter in my bag.

"No problem, I'm really thankful for your help, Komori-san." she gives me a genuine smile.

"Oh, me too, Komori-san! I want you to give this letter to Shū-san, please!"

"Please give mine to Subaru-kun and give my regards!"

"Me too! Please give my letter to Ayato-kun!"

"Please give this one to Laito-kun!"

"I also want you to give my letter to Kanato-kun, please!"

"W-wait..." I back away from them, bombarded by their demands. "Okay, okay... just one at a time, please."

"Thank you so much, Komori-san!" They all bow down to me as I accept all of their letters, clutching several envelopes in my hands.

"You're welcome..." I automatically reply. Well, that was... interesting.

"See you later, Komori-san! And don't forget to give my letter to Reiji-san. I'm expecting a reply soon." the pretty second year smiles at me before she and the other girls bid me goodbye. I watch them disappear down the hallway as I shove all the white envelopes inside my shoulder bag.

"Hey, little bitch~" a familiar voice whispers in my ear as a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Did you miss me?"

"Laito-san!" I gasp in surprise, slapping his hands away as I take several steps away from him.

"Ouch, why do you always push me away, little bitch?" he feigns a hurtful expression before blowing me a kiss. "And please, call me Laito without the honorific. Also, I can smell your blood... the scent is very strong for some reason."

"W-well, I'll be going then!" I literally sprint down the hall without looking behind me.

"What...?" I hear him gasp in surprise, but didn't turn back to see the priceless look on his face.

┯━┯ **ノ** **(º** **º** **ノ** **)**

I sit in the game room reading the packet my European History teacher gave us last night for homework. I scan through the reading material about medieval torture devices and I can't help but cringe every once in a while at the detailed descriptions. Thank God there isn't school tonight or tomorrow... I glance at the silent blonde leaning against the couch beside me.

The sounds of laughter and snickering ring in my ears and I look up to see Subaru playing darts by himself. Ayato and Laito are playing billiards while Kanato stands to the side, hugging his teddy bear close and watching them play. Reiji, surprisingly, is also present. He sits on a chair next to a table, quietly reading a difficult book and sipping earl grey tea.

"Nice one, Subaru!" I hear Laito whistle. "That's a bull's-eye three times in a row! You're pretty good!"

I look up at the three darts sticking out in the middle of a target.

" _Naturally_ ," Subaru grins smugly, "If you can't even hit the target, then you have no right hunting humans."

Um... what about hunting humans? I return to reading the packet, inwardly sweating at Subaru's words.

"Well, you're right about that..." Laito trails off.

Even if these brothers don't always act friendly or close to each other, but sometimes... they would actually get along and hang out like this after dinner. I turn the packet as I finish reading a page, letting out a sigh as I still have several pages left and ten questions I need to answer after reading.

"Hey, I have a good idea!" Laito claps his hands and I look up just as they all direct their attention to the grinning vampire, except for Shū.

I sweat drop as I glance to see him with his eyes close and earphones in his ears, leaning back on the couch.

"Why don't we have a competition to see who's the best?" Laito grins, catching everyone's attention.

"I'm in as long as there's a prize!" Ayato agrees, excitement radiating from his being.

I don't like where this is going... I shrink back, bringing the stapled packet up to cover my face.

"I know..." Laito says in a playful voice and I can feel someone's gaze on me.

Please no...!

"How about we make little bitch the prize?" Suddenly, someone tears the packet away from me. I find myself staring back into a pair of gleeful emerald eyes and a teasing smirk across his features.

Why does this have to happen to me?

"So that way the winner gets to do whatever he wants to you, little bitch." he winks and I was about to rip that fedora off from atop his head and chuck it across the room, but didn't. There will be consequences.

"Hell yeah! Count me in!" Ayato smirks.

"I wanna join too!" Kanato pipes up, giving me a smile. "Yui, when I win, _please_ play with me until I'm satisfied, 'kay?"

I'm not sure what you mean by "play," but no thank you! You can go ask one of your fan girls.

"Why?" I utter out hopelessly.

"I guess this could be an enjoyable way to pass time..." Reiji sighs, closing his book and pushing back his chair.

"Great! What about you, Shū? Are you going to play?" Laito turns to the blonde beside me.

"..." he didn't answer and I suppose he's ignoring them or he's actually asleep. "...I don't care. It's too troublesome." he finally replies after five seconds passed.

He's really lazy and apathetic, huh?

"I knew you would say that." Reiji frowns, pushing his glasses up his nose, directly addressing the blonde. "You do not even make the effort to do _something_. The word, _spineless_ , truly defines _you_. I am certain if I search the word up on the dictionary, it would describe _you_ and your picture would be right next to it."

"That's... just harsh." the words escape from my mouth.

"Humph. You are unaware." Reiji turns to me briefly. "He is an utterly useless good-for-nothing who is incapable and lacks the ability to do anything for himself."

The scathing words filled with resentment and scorn seems to have an effect on Shū. His eyes snap open after Reiji's harsh words, dark azure eyes blazing with something unreadable. There's usually nothing behind those bored and apathetic stare of his, but now... I can't even read the emotion behind those blazing sapphires.

"...Alright, I changed my mind. I'll play your stupid game." he turns to Laito.

Not even a full five minutes have passed when Shū easily managed to curb stomp all of his brothers in a game of darts. He managed to hit bull's-eye at every turn and scoring the highest, dropping jaws and initiating temper tantrums.

"God damn it!" Ayato shouts, kicking a nearby trash can that was conveniently placed there. "How can a lazy bastard like you win?!"

"NOOOOOO!" Kanato's shriek pierces my ears and I flinch in pain. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" he continues to throw a tantrum. "I wanted Yui to play with _me_!"

"Aw~" Laito sighs sadly, crossing his arms behind his head. "That's too bad." he seems to be accepting his loss pretty well.

"I guess in the end, he's still the eldest... and he can actually do _anything_ if he puts in effort." Subaru sighs. I'm surprised he isn't mad that he lost...

"..." Of course, Reiji stays silent, not saying anything as he turns away from us. I think he's silently sulking.

At least Shū won... I was hoping it was either him or Subaru, since everyone else scares me.

"I can't believe you won..." I approach the blonde, gracing him with a smile.

?!

Suddenly, he grabs the back of my neck, pulling me forward. I almost bump into his chest if it were not for his other hand trailing down to my waist. "W-what is it?" I stare up at him fearfully.

Please don't drink my blood!

"Just as I expected... I can strongly smell your blood..." he murmurs, gazing down at me. His gaze seems softer than usual. "Perhaps it's your menstrual cycle?" a teasing smile breaks out from his lips and my fuchsia eyes widen.

"Y-you... I c-can't believe it...!" I glare back defiantly, standing my ground. This is so embarrassing! I just want to disappear right now...

"...Whatever, not like I care." he sighs. "You're really tiny, you know that? At least meet me halfway here." he grips my waist.

"What...? I don't understand..." I give him a questioning stare.

"Do I have to explain everything to you?" without another word, Shū leans down and captures my lips with his.

My mind blanked out and I widen my eyes in shock. My thoughts are racing through my mind a thousand miles per second. His kiss left me utterly shocked and speechless to the point I didn't even notice when he pulled away.

"...That was my first kiss." I reach out to touch my lips, staring blankly at him. I could have sworn Shū looked genuinely surprised for a moment there before I realize that everyone is still here. The brothers continue to stare at us in genuine surprise, even Reiji has that look of _I can't believe it's not butter_!

...

...

...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" both Ayato and Kanato screech out in chorus. Lovely, I think my ears are bleeding.

"What the fuck was that, Shū?!" the red head shouts angrily, glaring heatedly at the blonde who still has his arms wrapped around my waist. "Pancake's _first_ kiss was supposed to be Yours Truly!"

"Yeah, Shū!" Kanato spits out, looking ready to throw his teddy bear at the apathetic blonde. "How dare you make a move on _my_ precious toy?! Yui's _my_ prey!"

"...Well I'll be damned." Laito lets out a low whistle, slowly clapping his hands. "I didn't know you had it in you, Shū."

"..." Subaru stays silent, not even giving us a glance as he continues to stare out the windows.

"..." Reiji finally composes himself, fixing his features completely blank and emotionless.

Oh my gosh... I suddenly remember all of the girls and their letters of confession. I can just imagine their crying faces filled with such anguish and shattering heartbreak. How did I get into this mess?

"Uh..." I finally regain my self-control and push Shū away from me. "Sorry..." I run away and exit the game room.

I smile bitterly to myself as I climb up the stairs; it looks like I'm only good at running away and not facing my problems head on.

* * *

 **Welp, here's the third chapter... anyway, Shū is being a jerk and is teasing Yui. Right now, there are no feelings of mutual love between any characters. And I apologize if this chapter wasn't that good, I wrote it in a rush.**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the favs, reviews and follows so far! I truly appreciate it! I really do. So if you have any thoughts or opinions or criticisms, please feel free to drop a review! If you like or enjoyed my story so far, fav and follow if you want. Ja ne.**


	4. This is NOT a date

***Warning*: a friggin' reverse harem, lots of crappy humor, coarse/inappropriate language everywhere, a very out-of-character Yui, lots of OOC-ness especially from the main heroine, a slight CRACK!Fic, some flashbacks for more back story, perhaps breaking of fourth walls, maybe some references from other anime/media/literature/types of work, maybe a bit of dark humor as well, perhaps some suggestive language and innuendos, suggestive scenes(?), a dark and dreary atmosphere and setting, vampires, blood everywhere, shitty parenting/childhood,** _ **unhealthy**_ **relationships, more blood, sadistic and perverted vampires, maybe some terrible characterization of certain characters, crappy romance, useless drama, hopefully NO smut or lemon.**

 ***Disclaimer*: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or anything from the franchise. All rights go to Rejet, the games' developer, as well as the studio that created the anime adaptation, Zexcs. Any references or quotes and dialogue from the anime and any other types of work belong to their rightful owners. I do not own any songs mentioned in this story, they belong to their rightful artists. I do not own the image, it belongs to its rightful owner/artist.**

 **~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

 ***Also, I want to thank the Guest reviewer from the last chapter! Thank you for taking your time to drop a review and I appreciate it! I'm glad you like my story and you have my sincere gratitude! Look forward to my story~ Plus, I just realized that there are more Yui/Shū moments compared to the other brothers... oh, well. But thank you once again for your review!**

* * *

Ch. 4: A Snack under the Moonlight

* * *

I sigh in sadness as I slowly walk down the mansion's hallway, hanging my head low.

"Shark week is finally over! But why do we have school? I want to sleep instead!" I let out a tired yawn, especially what happened two nights ago and the following events from yesterday. "Now I have to give all these letters to the girls."

I gave all the letters to each brother and watched the different reactions from each of them. Surprisingly, I survived and lived to tell the tale. I have no idea how I managed to pull it off, but I'm still alive and in one piece! Although, I almost had a heart attack at Subaru's livid expression and the look that he almost wanted to rip the letter apart. Fortunately, I managed to convince all of them to reply or to at least consider the letters.

I pat my shoulder bag, containing not only my intact cell phone, but five letters. For some reason, Reiji wanted to personally give the letter to the girl.

I still blush at Shū's request to read his fan girl's letter out loud to him. I almost received another kiss, but I stubbornly refused. Then he tried to suck my blood, but I high-tailed it out of his room.

God...! Seriously, these vampires! Why was I even offered up as a sacrifice to them in the first place?

At that last thought, my heart suddenly throbs and I clutch my chest in pain. The pain isn't as bad as the first time I experienced it when I glimpsed at that lavender-haired woman out the balcony. But... why am I experiencing heartburn...? I have a healthy diet thanks to Reiji... and I already lay off from the fatty calories and cholesterol. Plus, I haven't been to McDonald's or Burger King lately...

My heart nearly leaped out of my chest when I happen to run into Kanato right when I am about to grab something from the kitchen. The creepy little boy is clutching his teddy bear as usual and standing just below the staircase, off to the side as if waiting for someone.

"Good evening, Yui..." he greets me with an unnerving smile, setting off alarm bells in my head.

"...Hi, Kanato-san, I was just going to get something in the kitchen and then go meet up with Reiji outside." I clutch my shoulder bag closely. I don't trust any of them to leave my things with.

"Please, don't be so formal. Just Kanato, alright?" he blinks in mild surprise then tilts his head to the side to give me one of his innocent stares. His fan girls fall for it every time, but not I!

Plus, I haven't completely recovered from the fact that he almost trapped me inside his room yesterday when I delivered the letter to him. Also, I just found out that all the telephones in this mansion are either broken or someone purposely made it so I can't communicate outside.

"I'm thirsty..." he suddenly blurts out, taking a few steps towards me. I gulp as he looks down at his teddy bear and I take a few steps backwards. "Teddy is thirsty as well."

"Uh... how about I make you some watermelon milkshake? They're very sweet." I try to divert his attention from my blood. There's no way I'm going to let any of them suck my blood after the bathroom incident with Shū. "Also, watermelon shakes go well with red velvet cupcakes! I'll go grab them in the kitchen."

I skedaddle out of there as I rush to the kitchen, feeling his skeptical stare after me.

I quickly grab a bowl full of cubed watermelons from the refrigerator before setting up the blender. I put ten ice cubes and crush them before blending everything in the blender. I add two full cups of milk and about six tablespoons of sugar, since Kanato is very fond of sweet things after I witnessed him eat more than seven plates of cake. I blend them into a puree and after that; I pour the contents in a glass, almost filling it to the brim. Since I made too much, I pour the rest in a glass pitcher and refrigerate it.

I close the refrigerator and grab a red velvet cupcake from inside a box full of them bought fresh from the local bakery. I smile as I remember Reiji taking me there yesterday after grocery shopping.

I grab a few tissues as well before rushing out and giving them to Kanato, patiently waiting for me.

"Here, no need to thank me." he stares at the glass of watermelon milkshake and the cupcake in my hands. "I'm sorry, but I feel a little faint... I'm currently low on blood... maybe next time?"

PleaseacceptitpleaseacceptitpleaseacceptitpleaseacceptitI'mbeggingyoupleaseacceptit.

"...Hmm." he decides to accept them, giving me a tiny smile.

Holy mackerel―he can actually smile like a human being! A tiny and shy innocent smile a small child would give someone after receiving sweet treats. Whew! I'm saved!

"I do love sweet things..." he murmurs, giving me a long and intense stare.

"Right... well, we should get going." I shy away from his gaze. Good Lord! This kid needs help!

I did not miss the mischievous smirk he gave me before I turn away and walk out the doors. Hopefully, I will manage to survive and come out unscathed.

 **( -_-)** **旦~**

School ended without a hitch and I successfully delivered all the letters to the girls. Now, I'll just have to wait and see for their replies, if there is any... just my luck that the limousine broke down and I have to walk home.

I watch the messenger bat fly into the dark skies, the full moon shining brightly accompanied by shimmering stars scattered across the night sky. I sigh as I look down at my hands, clutching a portfolio full of music sheets. The orchestra teacher wanted me to learn several pieces when he accidentally overheard me play the piano in the music room. Even though I'm already in choir, he said he'll let me join his class once in a while to observe the other students play their instruments.

"But I'm not even a professional piano player... besides, I only know how to play because someone taught me..." I decide to head straight home.

I push the doors open and jump down the steps. I made it out of the school property and to the sidewalk. I stare up at the tall buildings and skyscrapers in the distance, numerous lights twinkling. I watch as cars, taxis, and buses pass by. Unfortunately, I don't have any money since I forgot to bring my wallet with me.

"I guess I'll just walk home..." I recently found a nice shortcut that I can take... but it's a dark and long alleyway that takes just fifteen minutes to reach home. But I have to walk through a forestry and wooded area if I want to reach the mansion, which is a definite no when it's late at night. Who knows what or who I'll encounter in the dark alleys and the woods at night?

I was about to walk home when I spot Laito―of all people―standing just several meters away from me, facing the streets. He stands under one of the cherry trees, looking up into the skies. I hear him speaking in English, as if reciting one of those Shakespearean sonnets.

I just casually ignore him, walking to the direction of the mansion. I was about to walk past him when I hear him speak louder in an alluring voice.

" _My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite_." I notice he's staring up at the full moon, sporting a gentle and longing expression, his cheeks flushed pink.

Alright... he's reciting Shakespeare... that reminds me, I have a reading assignment due tomorrow. I have to read two acts and prepare for a quiz and a discussion for English. Ugh...

" _Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow_..." he sighs then adds, "...right, little bitch?"

I freeze in my tracks, hearing him clearly address me as I sense a presence behind me. I am too shock to even react at the pair of arms wrapping around my waist and the soft caress of his lips across my earlobe.

" _Do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly. then your love would also change_." he whispers into my left ear.

Well, obviously... the moon has different phases and it waxes and wanes... but that's beside the point!

"Uh... I overheard you reciting some quotes..." I sweat drop. It would have been romantic, but since this is Laito I'm talking about... not so much. "So, uh... please let go of me?"

"Why would I?" he chuckles, tightening his hold around me. "You heard the confessions of a man under the full moon. Besides, I'm feeling quite thirsty..." he places a light kiss on the crook of my neck, pushing aside the neckline of my blouse and blazer. "Perhaps it's because of the full moon?"

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! NOT TONIGHT!

"I'm sorry, but... I don't feel too well!" I pry his hands off from around me and break away from his hold. "I'm going home."

"Hold on just a minute, little bitch. We're not done yet." he grabs my wrist, pulling me back to him.

"Not out in public! Laito, please let go!" I panic in fear of any bystanders. I prepare myself for a painful ordeal when Laito suddenly loosens his hold and drops his hands to his sides.

I follow his gaze up into a large screen plastered on one of the buildings nearby. A female newscaster talks about a certain politician with the name of Tōgo Sakamaki.

"Who is that?" I stare at the unfamiliar man displayed on the screen.

"Tōgo Sakamaki, a very renowned politician as well as a prominent philanthropist and..." he trails off, staring intently at the screen, "...our _dearly beloved_ father." his voice dripping with scorn at mentioning the name. "To me, he's merely the object of my hatred."

So he's their father? The one Reiji speaks with such contempt...?

I continue to stare at the unfamiliar man on the screen, my fuchsia eyes glued to his masculine and handsome features... suddenly, something throbs in my heart and I feel my lips forming the words...

"Karl Heinz..."

It's as if I've known the man before... but I can't recall clearly nor do I even understand what I'm thinking or saying.

I see Laito whip his head towards me, face full of unmasked surprise.

"H-huh? Did I say something?" I feel something pull me back to reality and I shut my eyes close at the oncoming headache. What was that...?

"Just... who are you?" I blink my eyes open to see Laito grasping me by the arm, staring intently at my face. "...Never mind. You look like you're about to faint."

Is that genuine concern I see on his face?

"I'm fine... I just had a stupid flashback." I answer, steadying myself.

He raises a brow at me, "You're just full of surprises, aren't you, little bitch?"

I frown at the nickname, giving him a serious stare. "Please stop calling me that, especially out in public. I have a name you know."

"...Alright, Yui." my eyes widen at his charming grin, taking a hold of my hands. "I'll call you that whenever we're out in public, but no promises at home."

Did he just... called me by my name? Hell must be freezing over!

"Anyway, uh... I really need to sit down." I put a hand to my temple as another wave of pain hits my frontal lobe.

"I know of a great place!" Laito suddenly perks up. "It's a nice café I like to visit, they have the best macarons!" I observe his features shift into that of an excited child. He must really love macarons, huh?

"Okay, sounds good... as long as they have some hot tea and delicious macarons." I offer him a genuine smile. In return, Laito gives me a grin before pulling me into the direction of the café.

At least I get to enjoy these very rare moments.

 **(** **・^・** **)** **？**

As Laito and I enter the café, we are greeted by a chorus of welcomes. I look around the nice establishment, taking note of the beige colored walls with pictures and paintings of famous landmarks worldwide. The seats have cream colored cushions as well as the booths. A medium-sized crystal chandelier hangs on the light blue ceiling and I look down at the floral designs of the linoleum covering the floor. I can hear All 4 One's instrumental version of _I Swear_ playing in the speakers and I wonder if we're really in Japan...

I look around amongst the few customers. The lady at the cashier seems to perk up when she sees us, or more specifically, Laito.

"Good evening, Laito! It's been a while since you've last visited us..." she greets him with a smile and Laito gives her one of his charming grins that would make all the girls swoon, except for me. It's very effective and the woman blushes before directing her curious gaze to me. "Oh... who's this... young woman?"

"She's my love―" I cut him off before he can finish that sentence.

"We're just acquaintances from school!" I reply, shooting the playboy a glare.

"I see..." she narrows her eyes before giving us a welcoming smile. "Anyway, what can I get you two?"

"Uh..." I look at all of the variety of food, drinks, and pastries displayed on the menu. "What do you want?" I turn to my companion.

"We'll have two of each flavor of all the macarons you have." Laito says.

"Okay, what do you guys want for drinks?" the woman pushes a few buttons on the cash register.

Laito gestures for me to order first and I nod. "I'll just have blueberry tea."

"Then I'll have almond toffee crunch."

"Got it! Your order will be up in just a few moments!" she gushes out.

"Sorry... I didn't bring any money with me..." I turn to Laito.

"It's fine..." he pulls out his wallet. "I'll pay for both of us." he flashes me a grin.

Feeling guilty, I sigh. "...Alright... but I'll pay you back next time."

"With your body." he smirks.

...

...

...

"Anything but that!" I am so close to ripping that fedora off atop his head and throwing it across the room like a discus.

Even the woman widens her eyes in shock at Laito's words and I ignore the customers' stares.

"Ufufufufu~ How cute! Looks like Laito finally found someone worth keeping." I turn my head to a man emerging from the doors behind the counter. "And she's quite adorable to boot!" he gives me a wink.

"Manager! I thought you were taking a break!" the cashier lady gasps, clutching her chest.

"Oh, I was... until I heard the commotion... and look what I found!" he gestures to Laito and I.

"We're not together, sir... it's all just a misunderstanding." I try to convince the man looking between us.

"Uh-huh... try telling that to him, honey! You two look just as good as a young couple!" he gushes out, eyes turning into stars.

Oh, heck no! Not a chance!

"Of course, I love her very much." Laito smiles, snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

Ugh... not you too!

The cashier lady gasps and even the manager widens his eyes, putting a hand to his heart.

"No way!" the woman gives us a disbelieving stare.

"My goodness! Satan must be freezing in hell right now!" the manager sighs dramatically then turns to give me a playful smile. "You must be one hell of a girl to capture this playboy's fickle heart! You have no idea how many girls and women fall and trip all over him, captivated by his charms and promiscuous ways... but you must be special!"

"W-what...?" is he serious?

"Of course, she's _very_ special to me. You'll be seeing a lot of us together from now on..." he smirks down at me and I resist the urge to wipe that devious smirk off from his face.

"Um, no. We were never together in the first place, Laito." then I turn to the manager. "Please excuse him. He's just joking."

"So you guys are not dating?" the woman asks inquisitively.

"No, we're not dating." I give Laito a glare before he can answer.

"That's too bad... I thought he finally found someone. Oh, well..." the manager sounds very disappointed and I stare at him in disbelief.

Does he really think Laito and I are a couple? That's never going to happen!

"Anyway... call me out if something _juicy_ happens." the manager winks at his employee before disappearing through the doors leading to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that... he can get a little too carried away sometimes... anyway, please have a seat." she smiles at us before Laito and I grab a seat.

We decide to sit on one of the booths near the back, hiding from curious and prying eyes. The wall behind me serves to block the lingering stares of customers and staff. However, I'm alone with Laito and... I'm not very comfortable with that idea.

A waitress with flowing locks of gold appears with our drinks. She carefully sets them down on our table, but not before winking and blowing a kiss at Laito.

"Hey, Laito~ Glad to have you here with us tonight..." she giggles then turns to me, "Good evening, Miss." then she sashays back to her post, purposely swaying her hips. Of course, Laito stares after her like a pervert.

"How many girls have you screw―went out with?" I take a small sip of my hot blueberry tea, the sweet taste lingering on my tongue.

Laito stirs his coffee with a teaspoon before grabbing two tiny packets of sugar, dumping them in his ceramic mug. "Too many to count, my dear~ should I start in alphabetical order?"

"Oh my gosh..." I gape before going back to my tea. "I don't know if I should be worried if you have STDs or not..."

"Of course not. I always make sure with every woman I slept with." Laito scoffs, dumping cream into his steaming coffee. "By the way, how's your tea? You could've gotten something better to drink. This place has one of the best coffees I've ever had."

"No thanks... I like my tea." I smile, taking another sip. "Also, just to be clear... this is _not_ a date."

"Why not?" he gives me a teasing smirk, stirring his steaming mug with a teaspoon. "Even the manager thinks we're lovers~"

"That's because you told them that you... l-l-love... me." I sigh, trying not to feel embarrassed.

Laito chuckles, leaning his cheek against his palm, "That's because I _love_ you, Yui..."

...

...

...

I continue to stare blankly at my tea. The way he said those three words... it's as if they were nothing. It's as if those three words have no meaning at all. I mean, how can anyone say those words so easily? It may sound romantic to other girls, but... I raise my head to return his stare.

He sits in a rather haughty and dignified manner. He continues to stare at me, a smirk across his smug features. Those three words sound very hollow and I find it uncomfortable.

"...No, you don't." I reply as I lean back on my seat, giving him a placid stare. "You _don't_ love me; you _want_ to have sex with me."

"What's the difference? Don't all women swoon whenever men say those three words to them?" Laito shrugs and I finally realize and understand. Even though he maintains that ditzy and air-headed attitude, but a playboy like him... he's quite cunning underneath all that façade. It scares me just how manipulative and sly he can be.

"See?" I sigh tiredly, "You don't love me at all. What you feel towards me is _lust_. You might like me... to an extent. But your feelings are not sincere, Laito."

"Who said my feelings are not real? I can say those three words all over again... just like to all the ladies I've been with." he smirks darkly.

I shake my head, giving him a disapproving look. "You don't understand. There's a very clear difference between love and infatuation. Love and like are not the same."

"Love, huh?" he drops his smirk and instead dons a pensive expression, as if mulling over the word. Then he wipes the expression from his face, chuckling darkly to himself. He raises his head to give me one of his lustful stares of deprived hunger. "You are so naive and innocent, Yui. But that's what I like about you..."

"What?" I narrow my eyes.

"There's no such thing as love in this world. Such concept doesn't exist." he gives me a bitter smile. "You're a fool for believing that there's something what you humans call as... _love_."

"...I may not believe in true love, soul mates and fate and destiny and all that mushy stuff, but..." I look away from him, focusing my gaze at a picture of the Eiffel Tower on one of the frames. "I know that love _exists_. They come in many different forms. I don't understand love at all, I find it very complicated and tricky... it's something I don't like to dwell on... but I do believe that it exists. It's a very powerful emotion, thus... it can also be dangerous at the same time."

He didn't answer, continuing to gaze at me with such a serious and contemplative expression. And that's when I realize that this person―vampire does not know what love is.

"That's... just sad." I mutter as a sudden epiphany struck me like a lightning bolt. "You've never known or even experienced unconditional love before... or even familial love..." I stare at him.

Just how messed up are these brothers? I've been questioning their sanity and behaviors since the beginning, but this is just... I pity them.

He gives me a questioning stare when a voice suddenly interrupts my thoughts.

"Here's your order!" the cheery waitress from before sets down a huge plate filled with colorful macarons. "Enjoy~"

"Thanks..." I mutter as I watch her walk away from our table.

The macarons look very delicious as I grab a blue one. "Is this blueberry?"

"They have a variety of flavors. You should try them all." he smiles languidly, leaning his cheek on his palm while gazing at me.

"It's... amazing." I finish my macaron before grabbing a pink one. Laito nods as he takes a sip of his coffee. I feel a little uncomfortable under his scrutinizing stare.

"...You're an interesting one, Yui. I've never met a girl like you before..." he sighs, lazily stirring his mug. "Someone stubborn and strong-willed and defiant as you... honestly, it's very attractive." he shoots me a smirk.

"Uh-huh... keep telling yourself that, Laito. Your flattery needs some work." I roll my eyes at his words. "Your sweet talk may have an effect on other girls out there, but to me; it's nothing but empty words."

"You're different all right... but I wonder..." he suddenly drops his smirk, giving me a smoldering stare. "How long will you last compared to the other brides?"

His words send a shiver down my spine that I choke on my strawberry-flavored macaron.

"There, there..." he croons, handing me a tissue. "Don't die on me now, Yui. I look forward to our fated meetings in the future. I'd like to see where this goes..."

I drink down the macarons with my tea, averting my eyes elsewhere. The rest of the night passed by in a blur as we made conversations with macarons and coffee and tea. Then I asked him a question regarding him and the other brothers. I found out that Shū and Reiji share the same mother, while the triplets share a different mother from the two. Subaru is the only child from yet another different mother.

I didn't even remember when we finally returned home. The moment I entered my room and locked the door, I immediately find myself in dreamland when my head touched the pillow.

 **（ﾉ** **´ д** **｀）'**

I trudge out of my English classroom, feeling happy and relieved after the quiz and discussion. "That was nerve-wracking... at least the teacher didn't pick on me."

I hate discussions, especially if it's the entire class. There will always be those who never shut their mouths and those who never speak or stay silent until the teacher picks on them. I, on the other hand, am more in the middle. I don't like talking much, but sometimes I feel the need to share my thoughts and opinions... sometimes.

I didn't pay attention to my surroundings, since I'm too busy looking through the music sheets. I bump into someone in accident and I raise my head to apologize.

"I'm sorry―" I start, but the girl did not acknowledge me, instead she turns away, rushing past me. "Isn't that the girl who asked me to give her letter to Shū-san...?"

But why did she looked so startled and ran away from me?

I shrug it off, ever since I gave them the brothers' replies, the girls have not approached nor talked to me at all. That is until...

"Uh... Komori-san...?" the familiar voice snaps me out of my reverie and I blankly stare at the second year in front of me. I must have been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice when she approached me nor called out my name.

"Y-yes...?" I blink in confusion at the blonde-haired and lilac-eyed girl in front of me. She looks nervous, wringing the hem of her blouse while frowning. "Ah, senpai... sorry, I was lost in my thoughts..."

"Anyway, can you meet me at the local bakery later after school? I mean, it's fine if you don't want to... but..." she trails off, looking ready to cry.

I straighten up in alarm at her teary-eyed expression. "Sure, I'll meet you there! Then can you wait for me outside the school gates once school is over?"

"T-thank you so much, Komori-san! I just... I-I really need someone to talk to." she sighs, nodding at me.

"No problem... besides, I've always wanted to try out their pastries." I grin, trying to lift her spirits up. I did not mention the fact that Reiji took me there two days ago.

"Okay, thank you... I'll meet you outside the school gates!" with that, she gives me a farewell before walking off in the opposite direction.

Now I'll just have to make an excuse to Reiji that I'll be staying out late tonight... hopefully everything will be alright.

 **(** **シ** **-_ -)** **シ**

It must have been a miracle that Reiji gave me permission to meet up with a "friend" and stay out late tonight. However, he forcefully saved his number in my contacts list, making sure he can stay in touch with me in case I try to do something stupid. Psh, as if I'll do something dumb... but no promises.

The pretty second year and I took the bus to the bakery. Now, I currently find myself sitting across from her on our table, sipping mint tea and savoring my blueberry and strawberry tarts and green tea cake.

"So, uh... I'm curious about Reiji-san's reply to your confession." I start, trying to break the awkward silence.

She has not touched her boba milk tea, staring blankly at the checkered table.

It seems like I hit a nerve as she stiffens at the mention of Reiji's name and her confession. "I don't mean to pry or anything... you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"N-no... it's fine. Actually, that's what I want to tell you anyway..." she sighs. "I want to share it with someone I can trust... and besides, you're close with him anyway."

"Trust?" I raise an eyebrow. Someone like her... _trust_ me? "How can you easily trust someone like me you've never really known. We're not close and we don't have any classes together. We're not friends and this is the first time someone asked me to hang out after school."

"...You've never hang out with anyone outside?" she gives me a surprised stare.

I shrug at her response, calmly sipping my tea. "I was raised by the church back in my hometown. I went to a private and strict Catholic school and everyone who went to my school were either rich snobs or people who don't want to associate with an orphan like me." Wait, why am I telling her my back story? This is no time to have emo flashbacks!

"You're an orphan?" she asks. "Wait... so you're telling me that you don't have or you don't know your real parents?"

"I don't know my real parents... and I just found out that the person who raised me isn't my real father. I've always wondered about that when I was young... every time I ask him who or where my mother is, he would always tell me she died after she gave birth to me. In the end, I have no recollection or any idea who are my biological parents. I just recently found out that I'm adopted."

"...I didn't know that..." she stares at me wide-eyed.

"Well, it's nothing personal, to me anyway... I'm just glad that the church accepted an orphan like me. At least they decided to raise me into the person I am now." I sip my mint tea, averting her searching gaze.

"...I trust you, Komori-san." she gives me a smile.

"What? Why? How?" I stare at her in surprise, nearly spitting out my drink and dropping my mug.

"You told me about yourself for the first time. You didn't care what I think about you or whether you're an orphan or not... I trust you." she continues to smile. "That's what makes you unique from the other girls I've met. You're not a shallow individual who has no dignity or shame... setting you aside from other girls I've had the misfortune to be acquainted with."

Her speech patterns have changed and I stare at her in wariness. She's definitely different and her gloomy and depressed attitude from earlier vanished. Oh, well... as long as she's not sad anymore.

"I see... I'm flattered then... to have earned the trust of someone like you, senpai." I grace her with a genuine smile.

"You're making me blush. I'm nobody special, but I do want to confide in you..." she smiles, drinking her milk tea.

"What about it? Is it about your confession?"

"Yes, unfortunately... Reiji-san rejected me." she flatly states, giving me a deadpan stare.

"..." I didn't answer, since I have no words to tell her.

"He was so blunt and straightforward to the point where I thought he hates me. His words were cruel, but honest... I like that about him, even though he clearly told me he has no interest in me whatsoever..." she leans against her palms, staring off into space.

"Reiji-san is very frank and honest... his words may sound polite, but it has a biting edge. I don't blame you for feeling crushed afterwards." I sigh. Obviously, only Reiji can do that with his snarky and sassy attitude.

"It hurts... a lot. I was prepared for his rejection, but..." she leans back, directing her gaze back to me. "He even gave back my letter after he rejected me... and told me there's no use in writing back when he was going to say no to me in the first place."

"...I'm sorry, I don't really know what else to say. I'm sure you don't want my pity or comfort." I smile wryly.

"Thanks... I'll get over it eventually, but I really did like him... a lot."

"Hey, you're strong for having the courage not to cry. Heck, you didn't even cry in front of me earlier or when Reiji rejected you. You looked like you were about to spit out a tear-jerking eulogy at a loved one's funeral... but anyway, I admire your resilience." I give her a comforting smile. "Plus, I'm not trying to sound cliché, but there's plenty of fish in the sea."

"Haha! You're right!" she bursts out a loud laugh. "Thanks for listening to my stupid teenage girl worries, Komori-san. I'm so sick and tired of being an emo bitch, I'll eventually forget all of it sooner or later and move on. I'm glad you stuck around..." she grins.

"You're very welcome, senpai. If you need someone to cry on or listen for advice or just to hang out and talk about girly stuff like this... just seek me out. You can always find me in the nearest restaurant, bakery, cafeteria or any place that has food, I'll be there." I grin, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"Anywhere that has food, huh? Alright, I'll keep that in mind." she chuckles. "Anyway, why don't we exchange numbers?"

At her response, I freeze in shock. Uh... Reiji specifically warned me not to give out my number to anyone but the Sakamakis. There will be punishments and consequences if I don't heed his words. He fears that I might communicate for help or risk someone outside the family knowing my predicament.

"Uh... about that, I'm sorry, but... someone broke and crushed my cell phone." I reply. "I didn't get the chance to buy a new one or have the money to..."

Pleasebelievemepleasebelievemedon'taskaboutitanymorepleasebelievemeomgdon'taskanymorequestions.

"Oh... okay, that's too bad." she sighs. "Well, I guess I'll just seek you out in person then. We can always hang out together during lunch breaks."

"That would be great!" I nearly jump in happiness at her offer. Being stuck with six sadistic vampires for more than a week has taken its toll on me.

And so, we continue to chat and share stories with each other for hours. I lost track of time as I stare up into the night skies and the half-moon above. I'm so happy to finally find a good female friend to talk to and spend time with. Although... Laito's words from last night are still fresh on my mind.

* * *

 **This chapter... ugh... I wrote in a rush once again. My brain is not cooperating with me... but anyway, the fourth chapter is here!**

 **Thanks to all my readers as well! Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews so far!**


	5. Arsenic before bed

***Warning*: a friggin' reverse harem, lots of crappy humor, coarse/inappropriate language everywhere, a very out-of-character Yui, lots of OOC-ness especially from the main heroine, a slight CRACK!Fic, some flashbacks for more back story, perhaps breaking of fourth walls, maybe some references from other anime/media/literature/types of work, maybe a bit of dark humor as well, perhaps some suggestive language and innuendos, suggestive scenes(?), a dark and dreary atmosphere and setting, vampires, blood everywhere, shitty parenting/childhood,** _ **unhealthy**_ **relationships, more blood, sadistic and perverted vampires, maybe some terrible characterization of certain characters, crappy romance, useless drama, hopefully NO smut or lemon.**

 ***Disclaimer*: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or anything from the franchise. All rights go to Rejet, the games' developer, as well as the studio that created the anime adaptation, Zexcs. Any references or quotes and dialogue from the anime and any other types of work belong to their rightful owners. I do not own any songs mentioned in this story, they belong to their rightful artists. I do not own the image, it belongs to its rightful owner/artist.**

 **~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 5: A Stroll through the Graveyard and Inducing Nightmares

* * *

Ah... Welcome to chapter cinco of Diabolical Lovers aka Diabolik Wifebeaters starring abusive and sadistic vampires and cowritten with Marquis de Sade―I mean, Diabolik Lovers by Rejet... Whimsical Gypsy only owns this story/fanfic...

What a wonderful early morning to wake up to and get ready! After taking a nice shower, uninterrupted, I put on a short light yellow sundress and a pair of white sandals. I brush back my long platinum hair and clip back my bangs with my flowery hair clip.

I hum a psalm quietly as I make my way to the kitchen, passing by Subaru and Shū in the dining room. What's this? They're up so early this morning? Usually Reiji would be the first one to wake up, but... I don't see him anywhere.

"You guys are up early..." I comment, looking between the two vampires sitting quietly across from each other. Subaru looks up from his cup of tea, giving me a scowl. Shū barely opens his eyes to acknowledge my presence, never taking off his earphones.

"What's it to you? I wake up whenever the hell I want." Subaru sighs, turning away. Sheesh, no need to be so grumpy this morning, I was just asking.

"I know, but what are you guys doing here? Usually Reiji is up by now making breakfast." I say out loud.

"Who cares if he's not awake? He gets pissed if someone dares to wake him up anyway..." Subaru frowns after taking a sip of his tea. "This is disgusting... who made this?" he slams the cup down on the table.

"Oh, that must be the bitter melon tea Reiji brewed last night." I recall.

"Well, it tastes bad." Subaru answers bluntly whilst giving me a deadpan stare. I almost laugh at his expression, but only sigh in reply.

"Then I guess I'll make breakfast..." I grab the abandoned tea cup. "Why don't you two wait here and I'll cook something?"

Shū did not answer, leaning back against his seat with his eyes close. Subaru grunts before answering me. "I don't have any preferences. You can cook whatever you want..."

"Okay, then just wait here." I go to the kitchen, pouring out the tea down the drain and putting down the cup in the sink.

"Now what should I make?" I grab one of the aprons, tying it around my neck and waist. I open the refrigerator and the cupboards for the ingredients and utensils.

I open one of the cookbooks for ideas and settle on making pasta primavera. "I guess I'll make this... now I just need specific ingredients and condiments..." I look around the kitchen to find them.

 **(** ๑‵●‿●‵๑ **)**

After tossing the pasta noodles with vegetable mixtures and cherry tomatoes into a huge ceramic bowl, I season it with salt and pepper. "This isn't bad... I hope they like it." I sprinkle some parmesan cheese to top it off. I wash my hands clean and take off my apron, as I smooth down the front of my sundress before putting on a pair of oven mitts and carrying the steaming and heavy bowl to the dining room.

"I cooked pasta primavera if you guys don't mind." I put the bowl down on the table and take off the mitts, and rush to the kitchen to grab three plates, forks and glasses and return the oven mitts. Then I open the refrigerator and grab a pitcher full of cucumber water for drinks. "Here, we might as well eat it before it gets cold."

Subaru already filled his plate full of pasta. He didn't even wait for me to finish my sentence before digging in.

"It's good..." he mutters, staring straight at me as I take a seat beside the blonde. "I didn't know you can cook."

"It's one of my survival skills―strengths. Cooking is my passion after all." I shrug, grabbing the serving fork to fill my plate. "Shū-san, are you going to eat?" I ask the blonde sitting beside me.

"..." he didn't answer at first, then cracks his eyes open to stare lazily at me. "...I'll eat if you feed me."

"..." I stare at him in disbelief, even Subaru has his eyebrows raised at his brother's reply. "Well... are you sure? Can't you do it yourself?" I pour myself a glass of cucumber water.

Why is he asking me such a thing? Maybe one of his fan girls would happily do it for him.

"Then I'm not eating unless you feed me." he yawns tiredly.

Are... are you serious? Well, at least it's not mouth-to-mouth. I glance at Subaru giving me a shrug before focusing on his plate.

"...Fine." I surrender, filling his own plate full of pasta and pouring his drink for him.

I feel like a babysitter or caretaker for some reason...

"Here, open your mouth." I held out a fork wrapped with pasta to him.

He actually obliges and opens his mouth before chewing slowly. I can't believe this guy...! I feel like I'm taking care of a child.

"...It's different." he says after swallowing the pasta.

"I'll take that as a compliment..." I smile. "But I'm only doing this once. Next time, you should eat without me feeding you."

"..." he didn't answer as he takes a drink, "Did you make this?"

"Yes, it's cucumber water with mint and lemon... I made this drink yesterday since Reiji wanted to try it." I answer, twirling pasta around his fork.

"You two seem close." I hear Subaru comments, giving Shū and I a rather wary stare.

"What? I'm only doing this, because I'm worried he hasn't eaten at all..." I frown.

"Are you stupid?" Subaru raises a brow at me. "You do know that vampires don't need to eat, right? Blood is our only food."

"I know that, but..." I trail off. I really don't want to be their food after getting my blood sucked by Shū. "I'm just... this food is good! I don't like wasting food." I stutter out.

Suddenly, Subaru's stomach growls loudly.

...

...

...

"See? You're still hungry." I sigh. "You can eat the rest if you want."

"W-what?! I'm not hungry, damn it! That wasn't my stomach!" cue, his stomach growls once again.

"I think your stomach disagrees, Subaru-san."

"...Grr..." he gives me a glare, but his face is flushed red in embarrassment. Then he reluctantly reaches for the serving fork. "I-I'm only doing this, because the food is good!" he turns away from me after filling his plate.

Tsundere Subaru strikes once again! This side of him never ceases to amuse me.

After what seemed like forever, I look down at my empty plate and Shū's empty plate. Finally, he finished all of it. I watch him finish the rest of his drink before looking back at Subaru.

I can't believe he actually ate all of my cooking! I stare at the empty huge ceramic bowl. Not a single pasta noodle, vegetable or parmesan cheese remains. The entire bowl is emptied clean.

"I didn't know you have such a huge appetite." I stare at Subaru in admiration and wonder. "I haven't met anyone who eats as much as I do! You have my respect!"

He averts his gaze, refusing to look at me. For some reason, his face is red and why does he look so embarrassed?

"I-it's n-nothing..." he murmurs, shying away from me. Then he quickly pushes back his seat and exits the dining room, leaving Shū and I alone.

"...Anyway, I'll clean up. You can leave if you want, Shū-san." I push back my seat and put all the silverware, glasses and plates inside the ceramic bowl. I carry them to the kitchen to clean and wash the dishes. By the time I finished washing everything and wiping my hands clean, the dining room and even the living room is empty.

I wonder where they went... I look around the empty floor before shrugging my shoulders and head to the rose garden in the backyard.

 **(** **｡** ● **́** **‿** **●̀** **｡** **)**

I exit out one of the back doors and immediately the scent of roses fills my nostril. A long line of white roses leads me deeper into the huge gardens. I slowly walk down the cobblestoned ground as I stare at the horizon. The sun shines brightly, illuminating the dewy roses. I stop in front of a row of red roses before looking around the gigantic garden.

The garden is decorated with multiple rows of white, red, light purple, green, dark blue, yellow and pink roses. I'm pretty sure green and blue roses don't exist. Plus, I haven't even seen a light purple one before... I stare in confusion at the variety of colorful roses. Hmm...

Roses are pretty, I suppose... but that white-painted garden gazebo with a blue roof looks nice in the middle of a field surrounded by roses! I really wanted to go check it out, but first...

I decide to decorate my room with a bouquet of yellow and pink roses. Besides, Reiji already told me I don't need permission to do anything, as long as it's within reason. I ask one of the nearby gardeners for a pair of shears to collect some roses. The gardener nods as he silently hands me a pair of smaller shears.

"Thank you." I bow before rushing off, eager to collect a handful of yellow and pink roses. I think the colors look cute together. I was about to cut off the stem of a yellow rose when a voice interrupts me.

"Ah, perfect timing, Yui. Could you please gather a bouquet of lavender roses?" Kanato startles me as I whip around to see him standing behind me, but looking far into the distance. "And make it quick. I don't like to be kept waiting."

Who are you? Sasori? Sheesh...

"Okay..." I reply. I fear that he would kill me if I refuse. I stand up to find rosebushes filled with beautiful lavender-colored roses. I gather them all into a bouquet, even though my floral arrangement skills are lacking. I still manage to gather the alluring roses into a black bouquet, holding it out to Kanato.

"Please follow me... I want you to carry those roses, because I want to show you something." he turns away and I follow him in confusion.

 **(#ε´)**

We continue to walk silently down a dirt road leading further deep into the mansion's property. I glance behind me to see the towering trees and leaves nearly blocking the sight of the mansion in the distance. I glance around the wooded area and feel a little uneasy at the rather creepy and dreary atmosphere.

It's like a horror film all over again...

Suddenly, we walk into an area where thick fog covers the ground. I can barely see my sandals as I trail after Kanato. He doesn't seem fazed as he continues to clutch his teddy bear and walk forward.

The fog and the forest around me give off an unnerving feeling of being watched or followed... is this going to be like Silent Hill all over again? Is Pyramid Head going to burst through the fog with his Great Knife and slaughter us? But I'm not James Sunderland or Maria!

I also notice that the sunny skies from earlier is now covered with thick, gray clouds. They look ominous and dark, threatening to burst open in a harsh downpour. The fog thickens as we continue further in.

"We're almost there." I hear Kanato murmur in front of me and I almost jump in surprise at his voice.

"Oh... okay..." I mutter, clutching the bouquet of roses close to me, as if acting like a shield or weapon in case something bursts through the fog and attack us.

It didn't take long when we stop in a clearing filled with... grave markers and tombstones?! The lingering wisps of fog surrounding the graveyard, and the trees around us doesn't help at all.

I try not to shiver in fear as I saw a wisp-like figure in the corner of my eye... I turn to look in that direction, but there's nobody there.

I'm fully aware that I can see ghosts and the supernatural ever since I was a child. After all... in the night time... most would think that the church is a safe haven... but I can see wandering souls lurking around the empty and dark hallways. Sometimes, I can hear whispering or someone whistling when nobody is around. The most terrifying experience was seeing a lady dressed all in black standing in front of the church's altar at three in the morning before she faded away.

"A cemetery...?" I slowly follow Kanato as he walks closer to a larger tombstone and stops in front of it.

"Yes... I love how it has a silent and foreboding atmosphere." he replies, continuing to stare at the tombstone. "I'm drawn to the gravestones. They possess a profound darkness and the perfume of death and decay lingers among them. I love graves so much, don't you?"

Uh... sure?

Although, I'm silently hyperventilating that Pyramid Head or even Jason Voorhees with Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Leatherface, Ghostface, Chucky, Jigsaw and Pinhead would burst through the fog and bloody murder me.

"They're so cold and quiet... they're utterly indifferent to terror. My mother lies in this grave..." he continues, still with his back facing me.

"Your mother passed away?" I ask.

"I'm the one who killed her." Kanato pipes up.

...what?

"Do you believe that?" then he turns to look at me, a mocking smile across his face. "Although it hardly matters what you believe. Don't you agree, Teddy?"

Well, that's... mean. Does anyone even care what I think or about my predicament?

"Now place those roses on my mother's grave." he says and he watches me walk forward and kneel as I place the bouquet of lavender roses on top of the tombstone.

I slowly stand up while I continue to stare at the grave. I feel uncomfortable at Kanato's gaze on me as I wring the hem of my short dress. Why did I decide to wear a sundress that barely reaches past my thighs?

I stay silent as I continue to stare at the tombstone. What should I do? Should I silently say a prayer in my head? Usually, visiting the cemetery or the dead is rare for me. Only during those funerals that I would tag along with my father that I get to witness someone's burial.

"...So, uh... what was your mother like? What's her name?" I ask curiously, hoping to break the awkward and tense atmosphere. I could have sworn I saw a shadow running through the trees in my peripheral vision...!

"My mother...? Are you curious to know about her, Yui?" Kanato turns to me with a cordial expression.

"Yes... I mean, I don't know you guys well and... I would like to get to know you better?" I take a step back when Kanato takes a few steps closer to me.

"Are you saying you're interested in me?" he gives me one of his creepy smirks and I inwardly shudder in unease. "My mother's name is Cordelia..."

"I see. That's a pretty name." I mutter when a jolt of pain pierces my heart for a moment. I find myself nearly breathless at the sharp pain in my heart. What was that?

"Pretty, huh?" he drops his smirk then stares at the gravestone with a serious and contemplating expression.

A moment of silence transpires between us when I suddenly feel something or someone watching us. I turn around to look at my surroundings. Only the trees and the thickening fog is surrounding us... not a single presence, but...

SNAP.

I hear branches break and I straighten up in alarm, ready to run and leave Kanato behind. Then I hear the sound of something maneuvering through the trees.

So cliché!

"What's wrong?" Kanato asks me. "You look terrified... although, I'm not going to complain at that beautiful look on your face."

I ignore him as several bats fly away from the trees in front of us. What is going on...?

Suddenly―

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

I jump in surprise at the deafening scream of a human in pain when two figures jump out from the trees in front of Kanato and I. The two figures land gracefully in front of us, though Kanato looks less than amused.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The look on pancake's face was priceless!" the familiar voice guffaws.

"Indeed, that look of fear is a definite turn-on." the voice smirks.

"W-what? Ayato? Laito? What are you guys doing here?" I stammer out, trying to calm my wildly palpitating heart. At this rate, I might just die of heart attack.

"What do you two think you're doing interrupting Yui and I?" Kanato seethes.

"Calm down, geez..." Ayato scoffs, crossing his arms behind his head. "It was just a prank."

"We followed you two, since we got a little too curious..." Laito adds playfully.

"Then Yours Truly thought of an awesome idea to scare you guys!" Ayato grins at me. "It didn't faze that hysteric over there, but at least pancake's priceless reaction was amusing."

"It would have been so much better if she had screamed." Laito gives me a perverted grin and I roll my eyes at his usual response.

What are you two, ten? Seriously, how childish and stupid... pulling a prank like that just to scare the living daylights out of me.

"Is that so?" Kanato clicks his tongue, narrowing his eyes at his brothers. "Well then, Yui and I will be going."

SNAP.

Another crack and sounds of branches breaking and I guard myself for another stupid jump scare.

"What is this?" Kanato frowns, glaring at the two. "Is this another stupid prank?"

"What?! Are you blaming us?" Ayato frowns in return, crossing his arms.

"No, it's only Ayato and I are out here with you two... Reiji is still in his room while Subaru and Shū are definitely back at the mansion." Laito frowns as well. "I'm positive nobody followed us here..."

"Then who could it be?" I whisper out fearfully, staring past Ayato and Laito.

"What are you talking about?" Ayato huffs. "Obviously, we own this property and even if someone dares to trespass..."

"We will _kill_ them." Kanato finishes, clutching his teddy bear tightly.

Um... are they not aware of a dark and shadowy figure with glowing red eyes standing in the same spot where the two stooges from earlier jumped out to scare us?

"...What's that?" I gesture at the looming figure behind the two.

"What's what, little bitch?" Laito croons, enjoying the look of distress and fear on my face. "Why do you look scared?"

Ah... back to that stupid nickname, it was nice while it lasted, I guess... but back to the story!

Suddenly, a swarm of screeching bats fly out of the trees, heading towards me.

This time, I did not hesitate to turn around and run away. I can't take any chances as my fight or flight instincts activate. I ignore Ayato's shouts and Laito's alarmed yells. I can hear Kanato's angry shouts as the bats continue to flock and attack us. The triplets are immortal vampires, they should be fine.

I burst through the fog, breathless as I continue to sprint through the woods, nearly tripping a few times on a rock or tree roots on the ground. I breathe a sigh of relief as I manage to exit out of the forestry area and speed walk through the rose garden.

As I approach the mansion, the dark figure and those beady red eyes glaring at me stays on my mind. But for some reason, those glowing rubies and dark clothes look somewhat familiar...?

 **（** **Ω_Ω** **）**

Night has fallen as I push the velvet curtains aside to stare out into the darkness, smoothing down my light pink nightgown. Dinner ended not too long ago and I back away from the floor length window.

I might as well go to bed...

I glance at the clock before slowly ascending up the stairs to my room. I let out a huff as I realize how wrinkly my pink nightgown is, smoothing it down while trying not to trip up the stairs again. Maybe I should pay more attention to my surroundings instead.

I walk down the long corridor, passing by several doors until I hear something. I perk up when I hear someone breathing hard and groaning in pain behind a door.

"Reiji-san...?" I stop in front of his door, but I hesitate whether I should knock or leave. I'm a little worried, what if he's having a nightmare? But then again, I don't think he wants anyone to interrupt him.

"Reiji-san? Are you awake? Um... I heard you... uh, are you alright?" I knock loudly, deciding why the heck not. I might as well check up on him, since he didn't look too well earlier.

Should I just go in? But I don't want to barge in so rudely and risk angering him, but...

"...It is just you. What do you want?" Reiji's voice and sudden appearance startles me out of my thoughts.

I didn't even notice when he opened the door, addressing me in a rather tired, yet strict tone.

"I... I was just worried. I heard you breathing loudly and it sounds like you were groaning in pain." I answer, returning his blank stare. "I'm sorry if I was intruding... I'll leave you to your own privacy now..." I awkwardly clear my throat.

"Hold on just a moment." Reiji sighs and for the first time, he's not wearing his glasses. I just noticed that...

"Yes...?" I gulp in slight fear. Please don't kill me or drink my blood!

"Since you interrupted my sleep, you deserve a punishment." he forcefully grabs my arm and drags me inside his room.

NOOOOOO! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

"W-wait... I-I'm so s-sorry...! I d-didn't mean t-to..." I gasp as he shuts the door close. I would have punched him and ran away for that, but since I value my life...

"What are you panicking for? It was only just a joke." he lets go of my sore arm as he picks up his glasses on his desk.

...

...

...

"O-oh..." I sweat drop at his response. But he was so serious like he meant it! I guess he's one of those deadpan snarkers...

"Although, I must say I am relieved that you woke me up. I suppose I prefer this to the dream I was having. What a nightmare." he sighs, massaging the back of his neck.

"A nightmare?" I murmur as he walks over to a table, pouring himself a cup of tea, obviously ignoring my existence. Okay...?

"What? Would you like some tea as well?" he raises a brow, noticing my awkward staring.

"No... I'm good." I reply, even though I'm a little thirsty...

"Humph, even if you said so, I would never share my tea with you." he takes a sip. "You need to learn your place, human."

Okay, now that is just mean. For your information, I have my pride too! Well, whatever.

Instead, I look around his room. My eyes scan the bookshelves against the walls as well as a cupboard filled with silverware and China. I notice he has a separate desk filled with piles of paper and notebooks as well as different types of herbs and plants... glass beakers, graduated cylinders, a triple beam balance, and surgical tools?

However, what caught my eye are the huge bookshelves stacked neatly full of books. Fiction novels, documentaries, non-fiction works, fairy tales, medical textbooks, English literature, German literature, Latin works... but what stood out the most is his numerous collections of horror novels.

"Reiji-san, can I look through the novels you have?" I ask, pleading him to let me browse through his novels.

"Hmm? You have an interest in reading?" he raises a brow at me. "You do not seem like the kind of person who spends their time reading a good book."

I feel somewhat offended, but decide to ignore it and not retaliate. It will only make things worse.

"Well, I don't read much... but I do enjoy a good book or two every once in a while... but can I please browse through your collection?" I really want to see what kind of books he likes to read.

"Alright, you may browse as much as you like. But ask for my permission if you want to borrow any." he answers briskly.

"Thanks!" I bound towards the bookshelves filled with horror novels. The non-fiction section bores me, I prefer fiction... but most of them are horror.

" _IT, The Shining, Carrie, Cujo_..." I read all the titles of every Stephen King novels Reiji owns. I'm pretty sure he has all of said author's works.

Oh my gosh... he even has a complete collection of Edgar Allan Poe's poems, novels and short stories! I recognize all of Allan Poe's collection of poems and short stories I've read for English. Not only that, he owns all novels from H.P. Lovecraft, Bram Stoker, Clive Barker, Darrell Schweitzer, Hanns Heinz Ewers, Mary Shelley, Robert Louis Stevenson, Marquis de Sade, Nathaniel Hawthorne and Kōji Suzuki and other authors I don't even know.

He has all of Lovecraft's written stories as well as Bram Stoker's infamous _Dracula_. He has all of Suzuki-sensei's _The Ring_ novels that were a part of my childhood nightmare. Nathaniel Hawthorne was more of a dark romanticist than a horror author, in my opinion... and owns other novels from authors I'm not familiar with.

I sneak a glance at Reiji, who still continues to drink his tea in peace, staring out the windows. Who would have thought that he's into dark romanticism?

Then I browse through the different sections neatly labeled. I continue to read the titles silently in my head, just in case I happen to browse through the―

He has a massive collection of not only horror fiction/literature, but dark fantasy, Lovecraftian horror, psychological horror, gothic horror, dark romanticism, contemporary horror fiction, ghost or supernatural stories, monster literature, vampire fiction and... erotic horror?!

Humans engaging in very sadistic sexual activities with monstrous beings that are definitely not humans! W-what is this...?

This is what I get for getting too curious! I find it ironic that he reads vampire fiction, but it would be nice to watch all of Alfred Hitchcock's films though... just to erase my mind from what I just witnessed.

I pull away from the bookshelves, already feeling somewhat disgusted and repulsed by his few collection of horror novels.

Well, everyone has their different preferences and tastes, so I should not judge him.

"You have a very interesting collection of fiction novels, Reiji-san. I didn't know you like the horror genre..." I turn to give him a smile.

He continues to sip his tea quietly while staring out the windows. Then he suddenly speaks out loud, "Horror reminds us that the world is not always as safe as it seems, which exercises our mental muscles and reminds us to keep a little healthy caution close at hand. Do you not agree? However, this mostly applies to all of you weak, foolish and fragile humans."

"Isn't that a quote...?" I inquire, choosing to ignore his harsh words and insults towards the human race.

"Elizabeth Barrett's, "Elements of Aversion," is an essay that articulates the need for horror in the modern world." Reiji replies.

"Well... I suppose people like the rush of adrenaline and living on the edge. Such strong emotions give us an effect of feeling good. It's like someone getting high or something..." I say. "But at the same time, experiencing such horror forces us to think and confront ideas that we would rather ignore... it's better to stay alert and use one's brain in dangerous situations, otherwise you might end up dead like in a lot of horror films or any other types of work where the characters lack common sense. It's sad to think that idiocy and ignorance is a disease in a lot of people..."

"..." Reiji fully turns to give me a rather thoughtful expression, as if I finally said something intelligent and coherent for the first time. "You are a very interesting individual, Miss Komori."

"Uh..." I have no words for that. That has got to be the nicest thing Reiji has ever said to me!

"You have an interesting opinion. Most would be shocked or disgusted... and like what you just said, many are too ignorant and dim-witted to even face reality. Numerous would rather ignore such signs and continue on with such carefree attitudes." he walks to the table and sets his tea cup down. "Would you like some tea, Miss Komori?" he pours tea in a different cup.

"...Sure, I guess..." I accept the cup, staring at my reflection. This is too nice, almost too nice for him... I glance back at Reiji, staring at me intently as if waiting and anticipating for me to drink it.

It's so suspenseful and suspicious! My gut and bad feeling is telling me not to drink this tea and question his motives.

"Well? Are you going to drink it or not?" Reiji walks closer until he's standing in front of me.

"...On second thought, did you put something in this tea?" I refuse to drink his offered tea.

"Are you antagonizing me, Miss Komori? To point your blame on someone else for your own misfortunes?" he smirks, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Suddenly, his close proximity near me sends a cold shudder down my spine and I find myself feeling suffocated and uneasy at his dark aura.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but it's so suspicious... this is not like you, Reiji-san. Suddenly offering me tea so kindly and giving me a compliment earlier..." I reply, trying not to throw the tea cup at his face and run like there's no tomorrow.

"...You are correct." he drops his smirk, instead donning a serious and thoughtful expression. "I slipped some arsenic in the teapot when you had your back turned earlier; you were distracted browsing through my bookshelves, but it seems like you did not let your guard down even until now."

My face pales in horror, but I refuse to show him that I'm scared. Instead, I let out a sigh and offer him an insidious smile. "Arsenic before bed, huh?" I hold the tea cup close.

"Humph, I was hoping for a much more nightmare-inducing reaction. The look of pure terror on your face would have sufficed." Reiji walks away from me, making his way to his desk filled with papers and herbs. "Well, I would like to get some rest now. Please kindly get out of my room... unless you want a taste of my wrath or would you prefer that I drink your blood in the most painful way?"

"Yes, sir!" I give Reiji a mocking salute before setting the cup down on the table. I really don't want to anger him into drinking my blood. I rush my way to the door and before I exit, "Good night, Reiji-san." then I shut the door behind me and run to my room, my long hair and nightgown fluttering wildly behind me.

* * *

 **This is so late, but better than never! I wrote this last minute, so it's not a long chapter, but whatever... anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter would be updated... I have things to do and I'll be busy this whole week until next week, so... hopefully, next chapter should be up soon.**

 **Also, I was very suspicious when I first watched the episode when Reiji just gave her tea like that. I knew he put something in Yui's tea. Damn you, Reiji! So evil!**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows so far! If you like or enjoyed my story, feel free to drop a review or fav and follow. Until next time, I suppose~**


	6. Thou shalt not kill

***Warning*: a friggin' reverse harem, lots of crappy humor, coarse/inappropriate language everywhere, a very out-of-character Yui, lots of OOC-ness especially from the main heroine, a slight CRACK!Fic, some flashbacks for more back story, perhaps breaking of fourth walls, maybe some references from other anime/media/literature/types of work, maybe a bit of dark humor as well, perhaps some suggestive language and innuendos, suggestive scenes(?), a dark and dreary atmosphere and setting, vampires, blood everywhere, shitty parenting/childhood,** _ **unhealthy**_ **relationships, more blood, sadistic and perverted vampires, maybe some terrible characterization of certain characters, crappy romance, useless drama, hopefully NO smut or lemon.**

 ***Disclaimer*: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or anything from the franchise. All rights go to Rejet, the games' developer, as well as the studio that created the anime adaptation, Zexcs. Any references or quotes and dialogue from the anime and any other types of work belong to their rightful owners. I do not own any songs mentioned in this story, they belong to their rightful artists. I do not own the image, it belongs to its rightful owner/artist.**

 **~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

 ***Also, it's sad that I can't reply to any guest reviews, but thank you for dropping reviews! Also, Spanish/Español is not my main language, so... lo siento si no intiendo! Yo estudié español por cuatro años. No hablo español, solo íngles. I am not fluent and I still have trouble with Spanish, thanks to my teachers who are not amazing Spanish-speakers... except for my fourth year. I am still struggling, since I am not an expert and would need more experience in speaking the language itself. Pero... muchas gracias por sus comentarios! I hope that's right and if I made any mistakes, feel free to correct me!**

* * *

Ch. 6: Escapar de esta realidad cruel

* * *

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme..." I hear Kanato singing not too far. His haunting voice echoes throughout the silent and gloomy mansion. "Remember me to one who lives there. She once was a true love of mine..."

I sigh as I stare at the grand piano in front of me. Now, which keys and pedals were I supposed to press again? I squint at the music sheets against the music rack, trying to figure out how to play this specific piece the orchestra teacher wanted me to learn.

"I give up..." I slump forward, accidentally pressing against the piano keys. "That song is somewhat familiar... I think I heard someone at school play it." I perk up, listening intently to Kanato's voice.

I quickly flip through the sheets until I found the song matching the lyrics.

"Scarborough Fair... what an old traditional English ballad..." I read the title. "Maybe I should try playing this one..." my fingers hover atop the keys.

Not even a second later I find myself playing as the accompaniment for Kanato's singing. Not a very difficult piece to play, stumbled a few times, but not too bad.

"And gather it all in a bunch of heather... Then she'll be a true love of mine..." I finish the last few notes, feeling accomplished and proud that I at least played one of the pieces. Who would have thought that playing the piano again is fun?

The song ends and all I can hear is the deafening silence once more, so I decide to head back to my room. I grab the music sheets before closing down the fallboard to cover the keyboard.

"I didn't know you have a talent for playing the piano." a voice pipes up from the open balcony doors.

What the heck?! Since when did the balcony doors were open?! But more importantly, how did he get here?! Did he scale up the side of the mansion or was he really on the roof this whole time?! Or maybe he can fly? Can vampires even fly...?

Kanato greets me with a creepy grin while clutching his teddy bear as usual. Then he strides forward, closing the balcony doors behind him.

"Kanato... how did you get here?" I cautiously ask, backing away towards the doors behind me. If only I can escape into the hallway and run to my room as fast as I can!

"I was sitting out in the main balcony when I heard someone play the piano. I thought it was Laito at first, since he's the only one who can play this song very well..." he replies.

"Oh... well, I didn't know he can play the piano..." I mutter, backing away from him.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about us, Yui." he smiles mysteriously at me.

"Well, I've only been here for a few weeks at most." I answer, feeling awkward under his intense stare.

Why am I stuck with Kanato of all people―vampires? But it would've been worse if it was Laito, though... in fact, all of them are very dangerous... never mind.

"I would like to hear you play some more." he says out of the blue.

"What?" I utter out. That is so random... asking me to play for him. "Um... I'm tired and I already finished practicing..."

"What? Are you going to refuse me?" he glowers, giving me a glare. "Since you're always making up excuses to not play with me, Yui... maybe I should teach you where you stand."

How rude! I exactly know my place and where I stand, brat! At all of you bloodsucking creatures' mercy!

"We should teach her some manners... right, Teddy? How about I take out all of your organs and string you up like a puppet? Do you want to be turned into a preserved doll, so you can retain your youth and beauty even after death? Or do you prefer that I drink every single drop of your blood until you shrivel up and die? Maybe I should rip your throat out or your voice box so you wouldn't be able to talk or scream... wouldn't you like that, you little masochist?"

But I keep my mouth shut, staring silently at him. What a sudden shift of his mood swings. Now I finally understand how temperamental Kanato truly is... but I am definitely _not_ a masochist!

"Well... maybe some other time, Kanato..." I try to convince him. "I'm really tired... sorry."

"There you go again with your stupid excuses! I don't want to hear any of it!" he yells, approaching me with a dark intent to bring harm upon me.

"Uh... um..." I feel fear grabbing a hold of me, so I bolt it out of the piano room.

I run down the hallways, feeling too scared to even look back. I continue running until...

Suddenly, I hear a very loud thud and then silence...

THUD.

Confused, I stop and turn my head behind me. I almost laughed if it weren't for the person... er, vampire chasing me. Just a few meters away, a figure is on the floor lying on his stomach. His precious teddy bear tumbles away from him off to the side.

"Did he just tripped?" I ask myself aghast. A vampire like him tripped?! But the marble floor is a very flat surface and there is literally nothing in front of him!

But I wasn't really prepared to what would occur next.

"..." Kanato did not stand up; instead, he continues to remain lying face down on the marble floor. At least the velvet carpet should have cushioned his fall, right?

"Kanato... are you okay?" I ask, still rooted on my spot several meters away from him. I'm too scared to approach him for fear he would suddenly lash out at me.

"... _You_..." I hear him mutter and I gulp.

What's wrong with him?

"... _You_... _you_ ―WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! YOU BULLY!" he screams out.

"..."

I remain silent at his false accusation, feeling even more confused and skeptical.

"WAAAAHHHHH! -sniff- IT HUUUUURTTTSSSS! -sniff- WEEEEEHHH!" he starts bawling and crying his eyes out.

?!

Is... is he really crying?!

Suddenly, I feel a little guilty... but he could be fake crying at the same time! Despite Kanato's soft and childish features and outward personality... he can be very cruel and evil. He has that child-like cruelty that scares most adults... he's like the Devil's child!

"..." I am a loss for words until I hear a door slam open.

"What's with the loud and annoying raucous?" I hear a familiar voice. "Thanks to that I can't sleep anymore..." Shū walks out, dragging out a yawn before slamming the door shut behind him.

"Uh... um... you see..." I gesture at Kanato still sobbing loudly on the floor. "He tripped and started crying."

"What are you two doing? Playing tag like little brats?" the blonde raises a brow, giving me an amused stare.

"No. I just... I ran. I didn't know Kanato was following me and he just... tripped and fell?" I shrug, not sure how to respond.

"Well, you better find a way to shut him up. God knows how long his temper tantrums last." Shū yawns once again.

"But how? I don't know if I can make him stop crying..." I feel uncertain. "Besides, you guys are brothers... you should know how to calm him down."

"Not my problem..." he sighs, massaging the back of his neck. "It's too tiresome to deal with..."

There he goes again with his laziness and nonchalance and I-don't-give-a-damn attitude.

"...Fine. Watch me do this like an expert." I silently fume, giving Shū a sweet smile. He quirks a brow as he watches me approach Kanato, amusement dancing in his usually blank and bored ocean eyes.

I may not be the best babysitter or caretaker, but...

"Um... Kanato, I'm sorry." I stop in front of the crying lilac-haired vampire, kneeling down to his level. Isn't he much older than me in terms of age?

He didn't look up nor stopped bawling loudly; instead, he turns away from me.

"Look, I'm truly sorry and I didn't mean it. I promise to play the piano for you next time, okay? But today I'm tired and please understand that I'm not refusing your request because I don't like you." I continue. "Now, I'm not being conceited or self-centered to refuse your requests, it's just that I'm exhausted for today and I will play the piano tomorrow if you'd like..."

Please accept my apology!

He instantly stops crying, still with his back turned to me. Then my eyes land on his teddy bear casted off to the side.

"Anyway, please stop crying. I promise to make it up to you, Kanato." I sigh. "Besides, I heard Reiji-san is making mint chocolate chip and strawberry flavored gelato... you can have my share if you want."

"...Really?" he slowly turns to me, frowning with tear tracts running down his pale cheeks.

I can't believe he really was crying!

"Yes... plus, I can make more of that vanilla pudding you love to eat." I smile. "Now, wipe your tears and dry your eyes, so we can go eat a lot of delicious gelato."

Haha... I lied. I don't know how to make pudding. Maybe I should ask Reiji to accompany me to the supermarket?

"...Alright." he reluctantly agrees, reaching for his teddy bear and hugging the stuffed animal close to him. "I'll accept your apology this time, Yui."

"Good." I stand up, brushing off the front of my olive green peasant blouse and smoothing down my ruffled skirt. "You know what? I'll play the piano for you while you eat gelato. How's that sound?" I offer him a tiny smile.

"Sounds good, I'd like that." he nods, giving me a shy smile. He follows me walking down the hallway on my way downstairs.

What am I doing? Being all nice with them...

"You should be thankful." I sigh as we walk past Shū.

He looks surprised for a moment before reverting back to his indifferent nature. He shrugs and shoves his hands in his dark jeans' pockets, trailing after me before matching my pace.

"Some kind of an older brother you are, Shū-san. As the eldest, isn't it your job to watch over your younger siblings?" I ask curiously. I always wonder why he's so uncaring to everyone and anything.

"They're all old enough to take care of themselves. I don't need to constantly monitor them 24/7." he sighs tiredly. "Although, I didn't expect Kanato to listen to you so easily..." he shoots his brother a glance before focusing intently at me.

Kanato narrows his eyes at the blonde before tugging the back of my olive green blouse. Drawing himself closer to me, he glares at an indifferent Shū.

Not another temper tantrum, please!

Thankfully, he didn't say anything as he stays silent, constantly glaring at the blonde.

 **(-_-;)**

Distracting Kanato with dessert or anything very sweet makes it easier for me to sneak away. Shū didn't care much for sweet things and outright told me he dislikes anything sweet. I watch him exit the kitchen and head to the living room to probably sleep or something. I decide to go back to my room, since there's nothing for me to do here anyway.

I sneak a glance at Kanato sitting on one of the stools, happily eating mint chocolate chip gelato, too busy and distracted to notice me quietly exiting the kitchen.

I find myself looking around the first floor, just observing my surroundings and the interior design of the mansion.

Now that I think about it... I haven't explored the mansion entirely. Maybe I should start with the first floor?

I walk around the hallways and try opening doors. Most are either locked or empty or leads to another room with no interest.

My eyes sparkle and my interest and curiosity piqued when I happen to find myself standing in front of a wooden double door with intricate floral designs.

This door is much more intricately detailed and different than any other standard or plain wooden doors. The brass door knobs shine with luster as if polished regularly.

What's behind this door?

I slowly turn the door knobs and enter the dark room. I feel around the walls beside the doors to find the light switch. Upon finding it, I quickly flick the lights on.

The image greets me with a surprise. It could either be one's fancy or greatest nightmare... depends on the person.

A huge room with dark green carpet and beige walls with floral designs and light blue ceiling with a sparkling chandelier illuminating the room greets me. What stood out the most are numerous wax figures or mannequins of women surrounding the room. Only two gigantic marble pillars stand on either side of the room.

I walk forward, examining the too life-like and humanoid figures staring into space with lifeless glass eyes. The dolls are too human-like for my tastes, examining their soft variety of hair. Each doll looks beautiful in their white wedding dresses, clutching bouquets of roses that remind me of the rose garden. Each woman has different hair color and hair style, but the only similarities are their blank and expressionless faces.

I inwardly shiver at their blank features devoid of any life; it feels like their glass eyes are watching me...!

Upon closer inspection, I smell something faint... something belonging to science or anatomy classrooms or during an embalming procedure... a smell of some kind of medicine... or perhaps a preserving chemical used for taxidermies...?

At that realization, I hastily back away from the mannequins... dolls... wax figures... human taxidermies?!

Now that I think about it... they could be a taxidermy of a human! Dead humans turned and preserved into taxidermies?

I feel a shiver jolt through me that I run to the doors. What is this?! House of Wax?! It's even creepier when all these human taxidermies are wearing wedding dresses!

I quietly, yet quickly open the doors then shut it close. I am still hyperventilating, speed walking down the corridors until I bump into someone.

"S-sorry!" I gasp as I find myself pushed backwards, but a pair of hands gripping my shoulders prevents me from falling to the floor, butt first.

"You're such a klutz... watch where you're going next time." I look up to see Subaru's less than amused face and grumpy frown.

"Subaru-san... thanks." I meekly give him a half-smile before straightening myself. He lets his hands fall to his sides, giving me a neutral look.

"...Come with me." he simply says before turning away.

What? I feel confused, is he asking me to follow him?

"Come on. Are you that slow to figure things out?" he briefly glances back at me. "I'm doing this for your own good." with that, he continues down the corridor.

Leaving me no choice, I decide to follow him closely from behind. Who knows what he's up to?

 **(^_^;)**

We stand far apart from each other. Subaru continues to stare silently outside the huge floor length windows. I look up to see the bright crescent moon across the dark skies. I look around the dim darkness surrounding us. What are we doing here?

"So, uh... is there something you want to tell me, Subaru-san?" I pipe up, feeling awkward at the surrounding silence.

He slowly turns around, the moonlight illuminating his rigid posture and silvery white hair. He continues to give me a neutral expression before uttering out, "You need to get out of here. If you think we're kind enough to value your pathetic life, you're dead wrong. You'll die if you stay here."

Thank you for pointing out the obvious... of course, I'll definitely die if I stay here! Those human taxidermies in that room is proof enough of my impending demise at the hands of these sadistic vampires.

"But how? You guys clearly told me there's no use in escaping from day one. Those familiars of yours seem to patrol the mansion at night. Plus, it's not that easy to escape when you have deadly bloodsucking creatures after you... willing to chase you to the ends of the world." I state out rather sarcastically before looking down with sadness.

My cruel fate has been decided ever since I arrived at this mansion... there's no use running from it if I am fated to die at the hands of my murderers... My future is bleak! Very, very bleak...

I hear Subaru let out a quiet gasp before muttering, "You... just now... you reminded me of my mother..."

"Huh?" I look up at him.

"...No, never mind." he sighs, looking away from me before reaching behind him. "Here, take this. This should help you." he pulls out a silver dagger.

I stare at it in confusion. Is he giving me this? But more importantly, where did he get that? Was he hiding that in his person this whole time?

Not waiting for me to take it, he grabs my right hand then presses the dagger against my open palms. Then he forcefully closes my fingers over it. I study the beautiful designs and the sapphire stone embedded along its hilt.

"Thank you...?" I stare up at the white-haired vampire in confusion. Why would he help me?

Still holding my clutched hand, Subaru intently looks at me. "That silver knife can kill a vampire... with just a single stab to the heart." his grip tightens around my wrist before completely letting go of my hand.

"Seriously? But why are you doing this, Subaru-san?" I ask curiously.

"No reason." he replies bluntly. "It's just that... you don't belong here. It's best if you go somewhere else. I'm giving you this rare opportunity to escape."

"...Is that so." I answer, not knowing what else to say.

Then he slowly grabs my hand once more, guiding my hand to his chest and then pointing the sharp tip of the blade to his heart.

"Do you have what it takes to kill me?" he softly whispers and my eyes widen at his absurd proposal.

"What are you saying? How can you ask me to take the life of another person? It doesn't matter if you're a vampire or not..." I say, searching his blank features.

"You're so naive and stupid... honestly, if you can't kill me..." Subaru frowns, his grip tightens around my wrist. "Then you should use this knife and kill yourself instead."

"What?" I whisper wildly. "I am not going to take the easy way out! I am definitely not going to end my life for something like this. Yes, it's true... I hate it here and I'm honestly terrified, but... it's not enough for me to kill myself... I will never kill someone else nor commit suicide that easily."

"Tch, how annoying." Subaru clenches his teeth before letting go of my hand. "Just get out of here already before anyone notices."

"Okay... thanks, Subaru-san..." I give him a smile.

"What are you thanking me for?" he raises a brow at me.

"For caring." I smile, watching his eyes widen at my words. "I can tell you're deeply worried about me. That's why you're telling me to escape and giving me this silver dagger. Thank you, Subaru-san."

"I don't need your thanks!" he harshly grits out, averting his gaze from me, his cheeks a dark hue of red.

"I know you care, Subaru-san... deep down, you truly do. Truly Madly Deeply. Just like Shū-san. He may not seem like it, but I know deep down he does care. That's why I want to say thank you." I beam up at him, before wrapping my arms around him and leaning my head on his torso. "Thank you, Subaru-san." then I let go, feeling amused at his even redder features and embarrassed reaction.

He's so adorable! Easily feeling embarrassed and flustered for being hugged! I quietly chuckle to myself as I turn away.

"Wait..." I hear him call out to me.

"Yes?"

"...Subaru." is all he says.

"What?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"I mean... just call me Subaru without the san... it sounds weird."

"Thank you so much, Subaru." I give him a very sweet and innocent smile filled with such positivity and genuine gratitude, enough to make the most jaded and evil gag in disgust at my kind and charitable nature.

I turn away from him, not bothering to see his reaction.

 **( •́** **ﻩ•** **̀ )**

I didn't have time to pack all my things and necessities in my red luggage, instead I look around my pink room for ideas. I decide to just take my powder blue shoulder bag and shove my cell phone, 3DS, PSP and all my game cartridges as well as my pink laptop and wallet full of money inside. All my clothes and shoes can't fit as I examine my outfit in front of the floor length mirror.

I thought about swapping my white wedges for something more practical like my pink converse or my white ruffled skirt for shorts or something... but decide against it. I mean, my olive green peasant blouse looks good with the rest of my outfit! I pat down my long curly hair and fix my flowery hair clip in place. I think I'm good to go!

With my shoulder bag ready, I take one last look around the room before spotting the silver dagger on the desk. I quickly grab the sharp weapon before stuffing it inside my bag and bolting out of my room.

I quietly look around the dark hallway before hastily sneaking downstairs. I sigh in relief when nobody spotted me as I descend the last few steps before making my way to the huge double doors.

Beyond those doors is my freedom!

I feel myself smile as I quietly unlock the doors before darting out and closing them shut.

I breathe in the night breeze... autumn is already here as I hug myself closer as I continue to walk until I reach the gates.

Hmm...

Making sure my shoulder bag stays across my shoulder, I scale up the steel gates. Getting a good grip, I manage to climb over the steel fences and land gracefully on the cement ground below.

With one last look at the mansion, I turn away and run down the empty and lonely road leading to the city.

Nobody can stop me now!

I let out a sigh of relief and a laugh as I run past numerous trees on either side of the road before reaching the edge of the city. More cars and buses and a few taxis drive past me as I squint at the city lights twinkling in the distance.

I didn't feel tired at all as I walk along the sidewalk, passing by a few people. I might as well visit the local Catholic Church while at it.

 **(҂̀-_́-)**

After getting lost a few times or so, I decide to ask someone for directions. I stumble on a hobo just chilling on a bench. I ask him where the cathedral is located and gave me directions.

That's how I find myself standing outside the church, staring at the huge double doors made of solid wood.

I expect it to be close this late at night, glancing at my Little Twin Stars wristwatch. I push the heavy doors open, only to find it unlocked or unbarred. A soft creak resounds as I enter the church.

I look at the marble floor leading to the altar at the front while tall twisting pillars surround the benches. The colorful stained-glass windows depict saints and scenes from after the Last Supper.

Then I stare ahead at the gigantic crucifix behind the altar on the wall...

Is that a person?! A lone man standing in front of the altar...

My eyes adjusting to the darkness and only a set of lit candles beside the confession booth and the moonlight shining through the stained-glass windows illuminates the church.

I slowly walk forward until I stop just a few feet away from the tall figure of a man with his back turned to me.

I study his shoulder-length wavy light blonde hair and his white long-sleeved polo and dark slacks and dress shoes.

He didn't turn around, seeming unaware of my presence.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I stay silent until he either turns around or...

"Do you believe in God, my dear?" I hear the man speak, startling me.

"What?" I reply in surprise, dodging his question.

"Humans are such interesting creatures, do you not agree?" he fully turns to address me, a smirk across his smug features. "Creating many different religions and beliefs... creating a higher and divine being who cannot be seen and does not exist."

His golden eyes behind a pair of dark-rimmed glasses seem to glint ominously. I gulp in nervousness stirring within me, unintentionally ignoring his words.

As I continue to stare and study his features... a feeling of nostalgia washes over me.

He looks familiar, yet at the same time, unfamiliar... do I know this man? Once again, I feel my heart throb painfully, but no headache or nausea came over me.

"Do I know you...?" I narrow my eyes at the man suspiciously.

"Hmm... I was not expecting this." he hums, intently staring at me before striding forwards. "I did not expect that the _awakening_ would come so soon..."

"What? Awakening? What are you talking about?" the pain subsides and I can finally breathe easy. What kind of a mumbo jumbo is he uttering out?

"Some things are better left unsaid some would say..." he smiles mysteriously at me. "It is best if you do not know of what lingers inside of you, my dear. Ignorance is bliss after all."

"I am tired of people keeping secrets from me and treating me like a child." I huff, crossing my arms. "Now, I have a lot of questions regarding you, sir."

"My, my... curiosity killed the cat." he smirks, leaning down too close for comfort.

"But satisfaction brought it back." I reply stubbornly, giving him a harsh glare. "Now, can you tell me who you are?"

"My name is Rainheart, my dear." he introduces himself, backing away and giving me some space. "Now what would be the name of such an enchanting young woman like you is?"

Is he trying to woo me with his charming words and smirk? Not gonna happen, buddy.

"First of all, I'm only fifteen, Mr. Rainheart. Is that even your real name? Second, trying to seduce me is not going to work. You're a grown up adult who is old enough to be my father. Lastly, I'm Yui Komori." I answer, feeling a little sassy around this mysterious person who for some reason somewhat reminds me of... Reiji?

He chuckles lightly at my reply. "How endearing, Eve. I have never met a young woman like you who is so stubborn and unique. In all my life, most would rather throw themselves at such a charming fellow like me."

Ew... as if I would do that! And did he just called me "Eve"? Since when did I give him permission to call me that?

"Well, I guess I could say those women were hopelessly crazy or insane enough to throw themselves at you." I retort back.

"Yes, hopelessly crazy and in love with me."

"Right..." I give him a suspicious stare. This man is so weird!

"Well... I suppose I can show you this." his golden eyes seem to flash for a moment before his features shift into someone else. "Normally, I would never reveal myself to anyone... however, you are a special exception, Eve."

My eyes widen when his features suddenly shift and change to that of someone I've only seen once on a TV screen.

"Y-you're... that man on TV... that famous politician and philanthropist... Tōgo Sakamaki?!" I take a step back in shock.

"You are correct. In certain situations, I would change my appearance to that man. Of course, it is only another alias of mine." he smiles, taking on the appearance of "Tōgo Sakamaki."

"So... who are you really?" I ask, trying to coax him into revealing himself.

"Would you like to know, Eve?" he chuckles before his features completely change to another person.

This time, his blonde hair turns a silvery shade of white that looks familiar and lengthens drastically, tumbling down in waves. His eyes remain the same, but his features change somewhat.

My eyes widen at his different appearance. Long silvery white hair and golden eyes with a mysterious smile...

"Karl... Heinz..." once again, I find myself uttering out weird things.

"As expected... the awakening is progressing much quicker than I expect." he says, studying me closely.

"Uh... what?" I slap myself back to reality, the sharp sting enough to snap me out of my hazy reverie.

"Hmm..." he looks lost in his thoughts as his features shift back to "Rainheart."

"Are you the brothers' father?" I suddenly blurt out. It would only make sense if he is, since he is definitely not a human! I can tell with his too perfect and flawless features and the fact that he can shape-shift!

"Yes, I am Karl Heinz and the "Sakamaki" brothers are all my sons." he replies.

Karl Heinz? Now that I think about it... what a weird name! Heinz... Heinz... like ketchup Heinz? Is he German? The name sounds German and that ketchup brand I used to like. Maybe I should start calling him Papa Heinz or something...

What a shocking revelation! I sarcastically snicker at the information. Now I have more problems to deal with... I stare at the smirking man in front of me. So many questions left unanswered and my curiosity surrounding the family and my situation only grows. Maybe I can finally answer some of them if I ask this Karl Heinz person... vampire?

* * *

 **It's been a while, but here's the sixth chapter! Summer is almost over for me and I'm preparing for university soon... sigh. Welp, nothing much to say but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon... I guess.**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows so far! I thank all those who read and support my story!**


	7. Take a few steps backwards

***Warning*: a friggin' reverse harem, lots of crappy humor, coarse/inappropriate language everywhere, a very out-of-character Yui, lots of OOC-ness especially from the main heroine, a slight CRACK!Fic, some flashbacks for more back story, perhaps breaking of fourth walls, maybe some references from other anime/media/literature/types of work, maybe a bit of dark humor as well, perhaps some suggestive language and innuendos, suggestive scenes(?), a dark and dreary atmosphere and setting, vampires, blood everywhere, shitty parenting/childhood,** _ **unhealthy**_ **relationships, more blood, sadistic and perverted vampires, maybe some terrible characterization of certain characters, crappy romance, useless drama, hopefully NO smut or lemon.**

 ***Disclaimer*: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or anything from the franchise. All rights go to Rejet, the games' developer, as well as the studio that created the anime adaptation, Zexcs. Any references or quotes and dialogue from the anime and any other types of work belong to their rightful owners. I do not own any songs mentioned in this story, they belong to their rightful artists. I do not own the image, it belongs to its rightful owner/artist.**

 **~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 7: Late Night Dinner with the Vampire King

* * *

I find myself having a late night dinner at a Thai restaurant with Mr. Heinz. Sitting across from me, he calmly drinks his black tea with an air of regal royalty. I look around the homely and traditional looking restaurant, patiently waiting for my order. A few paintings depicting the modern and bustling life of Bangkok as well as the quiet and riverside communities hang against the wooden walls.

The music currently playing sounds way too romantic for my tastes... David Pomeranz's Got to Believe in Magic resonates throughout the restaurant. Not so romantic when the person sitting across from you is an ancient vampire lord who exceeds all of your previous generations and ancestors' ages.

I'm hungry... I stare at my tall glass full of Thai iced tea, untouched. I try to block out the song playing, but couldn't help silently singing the lyrics in my head.

"Not much of a talker, are we?" he pipes up from his hot tea, giving me a raised brow.

"Not really..." I shrug. Besides, there's nothing for me to say anyway. Oh, look... the song ended. But now they're playing Martina McBride's My Valentine. Just great... what's next? Celine Dion? Whitney Houston? Mariah Carey? Shayne Ward? Ne-Yo? Bryan White?

"I see..." he chuckles briefly, then sets his porcelain cup down on the lacquered wooden table. "Your calm and quiet nature somewhat reminds me of my eldest."

Is he talking about Shū? We are completely different!

"There's nothing interesting for me to talk about, so I usually keep my mouth shut." I reply, lightly stirring my cold drink with a straw, watching the ice swirl inside the glass.

"Oh? Then perhaps could you tell me more about yourself, Eve?" his eyes hold a mysterious glint.

"..." I stare back at him, trying to find anything malicious about this Karl Heinz per―vampire... anything he could use against me... maybe blackmail? Is that why he's asking me to reveal something about myself?

Hmm... I don't trust Karl Heinz. Not at all. Not one bit. Very suspicious...

"There is no need to be alarmed, Eve. I am merely just curious about you. Believe me, I have no such intent or obligation to harm you... none at all." he smiles warmly at me.

"..."

"If I had... you would not be sitting here having a nice dinner with me." his voice drops ominously and I inwardly sweat with unease.

Holy mother of―

"Here's your order!" a cheery waitress pipes up from beside our table, nearly startling me. "One order of seafood red curry with fried tofu and Pad Thai! Oh, and here are your steamed rice!"

She carefully sets down the bowl of curry as well as two plates of steamed jasmine rice and the tofu and noodles.

"Thank you." I give her a half-smile, somewhat grateful at the interruption. The tension was too intense.

"You're welcome, ma'am!" she flashes me a quick smile before shifting her shy gaze at the man sitting across from me. After giving him a cute smile, she sashays back to the kitchen while slightly swaying her hips in a rather sensual manner.

Well, isn't he popular with the ladies... Can you hear the sarcasm?

I scoop up a large amount of curry into my plate. I watch the dark orange soup stain the white rice as I scoop up some scallops, shrimp, mussels, cherry tomatoes and a basil leaf. I happily stuff myself until the song changes to Taylor Swift's Enchanted. What's with all these ballad romantic songs? They should play Lana Del Rey or Florence and the Machine or Sia or Alanis Morissette or even Avril Lavigne instead.

This is heaven...! I haven't been to a Thai restaurant in like... years! When was the last time I've been outside? I've always been cooped up inside my room like a shut-in... Playing video games, reading manga, watching anime... studying, reading, drawing... playing the piano or the organ and singing in the choir back at the church in my hometown and anywhere else my father and I have traveled to... I'm not one to go out there and socialize with other people. No wonder I don't have friends but whatever. That's the least of my worries right now.

I haven't even realized that I ate half of the curry and most of the fried tofu and about three-fourths of the Pad Thai.

I grab my glass of Thai iced tea and take a long gulp. I savor its sweet taste as I look outside the glassy windows, looking anywhere but the man sitting across from me.

"So... I believe you have questions pertaining as to why you are chosen to be a vessel for my first deceased wife's..." I hear him start, but trails off his sentence before I can fully register the meaning behind his words.

"What?" I tilt my head to the side. Vessel? Deceased wife? Excuse you? Is this part of the so-called _awakening_?

"Please forgive me... I meant, you are probably curious as to why you are in this situation, yes?" seeing an ancient vampire lord somewhat flustered seems amusing in my point of view.

"Well, when you said "awakening," that's where you lost me. Just to be clear, this has nothing to do with Kate Chopin's _The Awakening_ , right?" I crack a sarcastic smile, suddenly feeling a little snarky.

"Ah, no, no. I am afraid it does not." he gives me a smile, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Good, I just hated how my former English teacher forced me to read it. 'One of the best classical novels,' she would say." I sigh, shaking my head at the distant memory.

"Former English teacher? Pray tell which school did you attend before?" Mr. Rainheart raises a brow, giving me a curious stare.

"Uh... well..." I try to lie my way out of this one, but I guess it is not happening this time. His golden eyes giving me that shrewd stare, I decide I might as well tell him a tiny portion of my autobiography. "My father loves to travel and... he would always take me with him, except this time..." I mutter the last part glumly.

"I see... so perhaps you spent your earlier years outside of Japan?"

"Yes, you're somewhat correct. When I was young, I was born and raised here in Japan. But my father's line of work requires him to travel to foreign countries and... he usually takes me with him, since there's nobody to babysit me. I remember we lived in Bucharest for a while before moving to Stockholm for a month and then traveling to Copenhagen and Edinburgh and then Glasgow for two weeks... Now that I think about it... we've never remained in the same place for too long... and the Vatican. My father loves to drop by every once in a while..." I trail off.

"Hmm, interesting... but if I recall correctly, Seiji Komori is a priest." Rainheart randomly comments, and I lose my train of thought.

"...Yes, he is." I reply. It's not like I can tell him my adoptive father works as a part time assassin every now and then. "He likes to meet with other bishops and clergymen in his travels. That's why I spent the last five years living in the U.S. I studied and went to school there for the past five years or so... we just recently returned here in Japan not too long ago."

"No wonder you have a slight accent." he gives me a scrutinizing stare. "Your appearance is unlike most Japanese too. I would say you have foreign blood in you or... it is possible that you are not born Japanese."

His words make too much sense, so I just mutely nod my head in agreement. I guess that's why I have pale blonde hair and pink eyes, and not because I'm the main character in some fictional vampire anime―

Er... ignore what I just said.

"I guess..." I shrug.

A long moment of silence transpires between us, so I turn my gaze outside the glassy windows. I watch as cars and buses and a few semi-trucks drive by in a slight blur. The glimmering city lights across the skyline shine bright like stars under the night sky. I notice several huge spotlights weaving in and out between the wispy clouds, moving in some kind of a trance-like dance across the sky. Is there some kind of a celebration in the city? Or am I missing something?

"Do you not think it is best if you return before the night ends?"

His sudden voice snaps me out of my thoughts, and I look back at the gold-plated clock on the wall above the cashier.

"...What is there for me to return to?" I answer back, wiping a napkin across my lips. A shade of light orange stains the white sheet, and I look up to give the man an even stare. "It's not my fault that I've found myself in this kind of situation. There are millions of other girls out there that could've been in my place... so why me?"

"Because you are Eve, and that beating organ inside of you belongs to someone I am very well acquainted with." is his stupid reply.

I open my mouth to ask a question but decided not to. I feel frustration and anger resurface, as I give him a glare.

"Very well, I shall take you back to the mansion." the man sighs, putting down his napkin on the table and signaling for the waitress for the bill.

I try to fight back and tell him what I truly want to say, but he gives me a sinister smile. A slight shudder runs down my spine, and I quickly look away.

I want to cry; I want to shout; I want to pull my hair out in frustration. But I can't. Not when I'm face-to-face with the vampire lord with an aura of superior authority.

I shrink back from his suffocating aura of darkness, fear overtaking me. I dare not defy him, especially when I'm so close to making him into my enemy.

"Alright, thank you! Please come again!" the cheery waitress blushes when he gives her a charming smile.

 **(._.')**

I hastily open the car door and step out of his super expensive car. I glance back at the pure white... Ferrari? I'm not too familiar with car brands and all... but I'm pretty sure Ferraris are cars rich people might own.

I look up at the all-too-familiar mansion looming down mockingly at me. I sigh. It looks like I'm back to square one. All of that was for nothing! Sheesh...

I clutch the strap of my powder blue shoulder bag, reluctantly following the vampire lord to the double doors. Closing the gate behind us, I fail to notice the presence of one of the familiars working for the "Sakamaki" family.

The man did not meet my eyes before he completely vanish into thin air. Mr. Rainheart motions at me to follow him inside, holding the doors open like a perfect gentleman.

I mutter a quick thank you before darting inside, and the doors shut close behind me. I am greeted by the soft glow of the golden chandelier above and the familiar velvet carpet across the marble floors.

"Well, I bid you a good night and farewell, Eve." Mr. Rainheart gives me a fake smile, his golden eyes glinting from behind those fake glasses. His golden hair seems to emit a glow under the dim lighting.

"...You're not going to stay?" I ask curiously. If he's their father, wouldn't he want to see his own sons?

"It seems like I am an unwanted guest here, my dear." his eyes trail up behind me.

I spin around to see a fuming red head standing at the top of the grand staircase, his olive eyes burning holes at the man standing too close beside me.

"Ayato?" I whisper in confusion, in a flash, he appears in front of me. I let out a surprised yelp when he forcefully grabs my arm, pulling me away from the smirking man.

"What're _you_ doing here?" he grits out angrily, his grip tightening around my arm and I wince.

"I am here to return our lovely Eve," Mr. Rainheart glances down at me before looking back to Ayato, "She was such a wonderful and interesting companion. Perhaps we can arrange another outing like this sometime in the near future?"

"She's not going anywhere with _you_ of all people." Ayato hisses angrily. "Now get out. I don't want to see your disgusting face around here."

"Right, right." Rainheart replies casually, letting out an amused chuckle. "Well then, have a restful night, my dear." he gives me a wink before vanishing.

I blink in surprise. What just happened? Then I look down at my sore arm, holding back a tired sigh. This is going to bruise...

I wasn't prepared to what would happen next. All I know is that I was standing next to an annoyed Ayato and next thing I know... I'm on the floor with my butt hurting. Did he just pushed me?

"Tsk, how annoying." the red head glares down at me, peridot eyes burning with fury. "What were you doing hanging around with _him_? _I_ woke up and noticed your presence was gone and then _I_ found you with that... that..." he clenches his fists and I slowly back away in fear.

I stare back at the furious vampire, trying to shove the nervousness and fear away. But I know I failed, when he gives me a mocking glare.

"How pathetic..." then he turns away and vanishes, leaving me by myself on the floor.

I was afraid for a moment there... was he going to hit me? Drink my blood?

I shakily stand up and brush away the invisible dust from my white skirt. I decide I might as well head back to my room and sleep. I slowly and reluctantly climb up the stairs and fortunately didn't run into any of the brothers.

I hastily shut the door behind me and let out a tired sigh, my eyes scanning the dark room. Only the ghostly moonlight shining through the glassy window illuminates the room. I set down my shoulder bag on the mahogany desk and realize I left all of my chargers and other essentials lying around.

Of course! I'm such an idiot.

I can't even face palm at my stupidity and forgetfulness. I unpack my shoulder bag and return all my electronics back to where they belong. I gingerly set down Subaru's dagger on the desk. Then I strip down my clothing and take off my bra, leaving me in only my underwear. After kicking off my white wedges, I bend down to gather all the stripped clothing off the carpeted floor.

I drop all the laundry into a basket before opening the closet and looking for my pajamas. I slip a white nightgown on and take off my flower hair clip. Setting it down on the vanity table, I glance at my reflection. Slightly frowning, I grab the blue plastic hairbrush and untangle my long curly locks. Satisfied that I at least look more presentable with my hair tamed, I set the brush down on the vanity table and trudge to the four poster bed.

The moment my head hits the soft pillows, and I slip under the dark fuchsia duvet, I feel the drowsiness and sleep take over me.

What a night.

 **(** **｡** **•** **́** **︿** **•** **̀** **｡** **)**

The next morning came and I woke up just fine. I reluctantly drag myself out of bed to prepare for another day. Hopefully none of the brothers knew of my escape last night...

Something shiny and glinting on my desk catches my attention. I walk over to it and pick up the silver dagger, holding it up close. The soft sunlight filtering through the glassy windows makes the sharp weapon glow. I can almost see my clear reflection across its smooth surface.

Oh, wait... it's dark and gloomy and rainy outside. I can hear the rain softly patting against the window and the cool feeling of the temperature permeating through the glass. I push aside the velvet curtains and watch as hundreds of water droplets splatter softly against the glass. I watch them trail down as a flash of lightning in the distance nearly startles me.

I reflexively flinch as I hear loud thunder booming across the dark gray skies. I hate storms! Especially when there's thunder and lightning!

I brush away my messy curls and clutch my white nightgown as I continue to stare out into the rain. I focus my eyes at the rose bushes below when something dark and blurry flit across my vision.

What...?

I blink and rub my eyes as a figure suddenly appears out of nowhere, standing under the downpour wearing a black dress. I notice her dull lavender hair is dripping wet, and she's standing in front of the rows of rose bushes with her back turned to me.

With a flash of lightning and Frédéric Chopin's eerie piano playing in the background, like in those dramatic moments in horror films, the lady slowly turns around to face me. Tilting her face upwards as a few strays of lavender hair with that same shade as Kanato's conceal her eyes from view, a slow and menacing smirk spreads across her hidden features. My eyes widen as I can feel her staring at me even at this distance. What scares me though is the fact that I can't see her face but only that creepy smirk directed solely at me.

Then a sudden feeling of nostalgia washes over me, and I put a palm to my wildly beating heart. I find it difficult to breathe as if something is constricting my trachea.

Oh my gosh, what is going on...?! Was that the same lavender-haired woman I saw standing outside the balcony back in chapter one?!

I feel a dizzy spell spread throughout my head, and I stumble backwards from the window. I almost fell on the carpets if I didn't catch and steady myself. I clutch the desk beside the window, gritting my teeth at the nauseous feeling overwhelming me.

I wasn't sure what happened next, but I feel the edges of my vision blackening. I think I'm going to blackout any second now...

And then―

...

...

...

Nothing.

I feel like I was in a haze, like I'm floating somewhere in limbo somewhat unconscious. Everything is unclear as if I'm forgetting something... like someone is controlling me... like I'm sitting in the back seat of my car, but someone else in the driver's seat is driving my car.

...sigh.

I'm way too tired for this.

...

...

...

And then I hear children's laughter, which promptly set me into alert mode.

I know there are no children living in this mansion, so why are there children laughing in the background?

At that realization, my eyes snap wide open, and I quickly look around me.

Wha...?

I'm sitting outside on a bench beside a fountain surrounded by roses. I look up to see the sun shining down at me. Wasn't it raining before?

I look down to see that I'm still wearing my white nightgown and my long hair still in its messy bed head state.

Where am I?

Then I hear children laughing once more and I stand up, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Over here!"

"H-hey...!"

My eyes widen at the sight before me. No way... where am I, and how in the seven devils did I manage to get here?

All I remember was waking up on a rainy day and staring out the window. Then I saw that woman from before and then... I felt dizzy and unable to breathe... and then...

I'm here.

There running around the garden and past me are three tiny children laughing and chasing each other. One has bright red hair and peridot eyes, the other sports a gentle grin with those emerald gaze and brownish-red hair, and the last one has those same lavender hair and matching eyes.

Except they're all children, and they look nice and friendly as opposed to their older selves.

...Why me?

* * *

 **Extra: Ch. 7.1**

If there is one thing that Yui hates as an expendable main character, it is waking up from traumatizing nightmares or terrifying night terrors in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Especially a bad dream where she is being constantly threatened and strangled by a lavender-haired woman wearing a black dress, thinking she should be casted in some anime set in the Victorian era with a kid wearing an eye patch served by a demon butler. Feeling somewhat irritated by that terrifying woman whispering gibberish in Romanian, Yui opens her bloodshot eyes with a start.

BAM!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She nearly knocks over her light pink PSP off her desk, scrambling up into a sitting position. She wipes off any excess drool off her chin and straightens out her messy curls. Her flowery hair clip askew, she brushes back her bangs and fixes it in place. Her fuchsia eyes wide and bloodshot, she can hear the loud groans and her history teacher's condescending voice in the background.

"How many times have I told you to stop leaning back in your chair?" the teacher sighs, closing the book in his hands.

Apparently, some idiot fell backwards after leaning too far in his chair. Gravity pulls him down, and he ends up smashing his entire back against the concrete floor. Since this school does not use carpeted floors, the student groans in pain as he lays sprawled unceremoniously on the cold hard ground.

Laughter reverberates throughout the classroom with a few snickering and smirking at the fallen student. Most find the situation highly amusing and hilarious, not even bothering to help the student nor offer their sincere sympathies.

Yui's vision clears, and she finds herself slouching in a rather unladylike manner that would make even someone as refined as Reiji cringe at her deplorable manners. Such atrocity, he would say! Then maybe follow it up with a slap on the wrist, courtesy of his riding crop.

"Ugh... what's going on?" her words slightly slurred, she rubs her fuchsia eyes and looks to her right. She sees a tuft of silvery white hair and a pair of somewhat amused red orbs staring at her disheveled appearance.

"You were sleeping." is his simple reply before focusing back to the front. His casual demeanor returns as he continues to stare at the teacher with boredom, pretending to listen to whatever nonsense he is currently spouting.

"Oh." is her smart response before blinking away the sleepiness. "Wait... Subaru, what are you doing in my class?" she gives him a skeptical stare.

"I switched homerooms and classes yesterday, remember?" he gives her a _duh, weren't you paying attention, stupid?_ look.

"You did?" Yui scrunches her face in confusion.

"Obviously, you idiot. You were too busy playing that pink handheld device of yours to notice." Subaru deadpans, then turns away from her.

"Hey, I was bored, okay?" Yui frowns, hugging her pink PSP close as if it were her newborn child.

"Anyway," the history teacher clears his throat, snapping everyone's attention to him. The fallen student earlier now limps to the door and exits the classroom, perhaps to take a one-way trip to the nurse's office. "As I was saying earlier, I want my class to participate in Ryōtei Academy's yearly field trip for first years."

"Why can't we just go to Okinawa? Every field trip is always to Okinawa." a male student raises his hand.

Several murmurs agree with him before looking back at the teacher.

"Well, yes. The school does offer a yearly field trip to Okinawa for first years. But I think that it's too boring and repetitive! I want to have a field trip to another destination, as long as it's not out of country. We have to stay in Japan." the history teacher sighs in slight disappointment.

Yui raises a brow. A field trip to somewhere else besides Okinawa? Heck yeah! She has a few in mind, but specifically she wants to go to Tashirojima Island.

Subaru, on the other hand, thinks that stupid and goofy smile on her face makes her look even more idiotic, yet cute at the same time. His face momentarily flushes beet red at such thoughts of Yui being adorable. He turns away from her and tries to hide his blush.

Yui, pretending to be the oblivious idiot when it comes to love, remains unaware of the blushing silver-haired vampire sitting next to her. Her mind full of thoughts of ninety percent about cats, nine percent about which otome game should she play next and one percent when school is going to end already.

"So, does anyone have a certain destination they want to visit? Anyone?" the teacher looks around the classroom.

Every student remains silent, glancing at each other in deep contemplation. That is until a lone student in the back of the class raises her hand and says in a small voice, "What about the Himuro Mansion in the outskirts of Tokyo?"

...

...

...

Everyone turns their heads in the back of the class to look at the meek-looking first year hiding behind a pair of thick glasses and her long black hair pulled back in neat braids.

"Are you serious? That place doesn't exist." a girl in dyed blonde hair rolls her eyes. Two other girls in dyed hair and fake lashes nod their heads in agreement.

"Huh? Himuro Mansion? Like the one from that old urban legend our grandmas and grandpas used to tell when we were kids?" a brown-haired guy looks at his group of friends.

"Isn't that like... a place inspired by that one horror video game...?" a chubby boy in glasses grunts in reply. His geeky and nerdy friends clutching portable gaming consoles and Pokémon cards murmur in agreement at the mention of such a haunted place.

"Fatal Frame." Yui lets out a tired yawn.

"Yeah, that game!" the chubby boy and his friends yell out in agreement.

"...Well, there are no records of such a place existed and... the location of this 'Himuro Mansion' you speak of is currently unknown." the teacher replies, confusion and skepticism fill his features.

The class erupts in hushed and frantic whispers. Yui continues to stare blankly at nothing. This class is boring her to death. Weren't they supposed to have a pop quiz, and then have a lecture about the Meiji era?

"...W-well... I currently have a relative who lives near the mansion herself... she lives just in the outskirts of Tokyo and is not far from the mansion..." the pale girl utters out.

"Oh?" the teacher looks somewhat interested and Yui narrows her eyes. She is not one for urban legends or myths, and she tends to stay away and not mess with such things. One may never know what could happen when they try to violate the boundaries of the supernatural.

"Y-yes... I visited her last week and she told me about it... she said the mansion exists, and it's not too far from her home. I've never seen it, because the few locals wouldn't let anyone explore the mansion or anywhere near it."

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Even if there's no such thing as the Himuro Mansion, I'm sure the place is full of beautiful trees and wildlife. I heard the forestry area is quite wonderful around this time of the year..." the teacher muses.

"Yeah right." a female student with short black hair mutters. "We're better off experiencing paranormal activity in the Hotel MyStays Akasaka in Tokyo." Nobody seemed to hear her sarcastic reply, but Yui did.

The platinum blonde turns her head to glance at the bored and somewhat annoyed first year sitting in a much more unladylike position. Slumping forward and crossing her legs as she sits in her chair, she can almost see the girl's underwear beneath her short ruffled skirt.

Sheesh, even Yui has better manners than her.

She kept her mouth shut anyway, for she hates causing trouble. Yui looks down at her shiny PSP, only thinking about which game she should buy and play next.

"Alright! I guess it's settled. It looks like our next field trip would be at... Himuro Mansion...?" even the teacher himself sounds unsure. Everyone looks at the board with the words Himuro Mansion written in kanji.

"Great..." almost the entire class sarcastically reply, clapping mockingly at the announcement.

"Did I miss something?" Yui asks Subaru, but the vampire only gives her a shrug. He was not paying attention either. What was he too busy thinking about?

And then the bell rings, signaling the end of class.

"Finally, freedom!" Yui quickly stands up and stretches her sore limbs. She packs up her things and slings her powder blue shoulder bag across her shoulder.

She turns to her seat mate, only to find the silver-haired vampire gone and left her by herself. She shrugs and casually walks to the exit where many students are pushing each other to try to exit the classroom first.

She walks past the pale girl with thick glasses still sitting in her desk. She continues to stare silently at the board, brown eyes unblinking.

Frowning at such odd behavior, Yui decides to approach her in a friendlier manner.

"Hey!" the blonde pipes up, offering the startled girl a comforting smile. "You look uneasy. Are you okay?"

"H-huh...?! K-Komori-san...!" the girl stutters out profusely.

"Sorry I startled you, I was just worried." Yui rubs the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Oh no, I'm alright. Thanks for asking though." the girl gives her a smile halfheartedly. "I'm just surprised that sensei agreed on my suggestion."

"Yeah... I'm surprised too that Himuro Mansion exists from what you said earlier. Who knows? It might be a fun experience for everyone." Yui shrugs.

"I guess so..." the girl answers.

"Uh... well, I should go. See you next class then?" the blonde gives her an awkward smile.

"Y-yes...! Have a good day, Komori-san." the girl bows in embarrassment, waving at the retreating figure.

Walking down the unusually loud and crowded hallways, Yui can only think of possibilities of what may come in the future.

* * *

 **Ugh... finally! A new chapter! YAY! I know it's short, but that's all I have for now. But I hope next chapter would be at least a little longer than this.**

 **Lol, extra for this chapter. But no, really... I'm planning on adding extras or side stories in certain chapters that may or may not be cannon to my story. They're just there for the heck of it and so look forward to the continuation of this short horror story...? I guess. But tune in for more extras, flashbacks, back stories, hilarity, and breaking of fourth walls next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I haven't updated in a long time. The last was like... a few months ago? I guess life and school just caught up to me. Sheesh, I'm so busy and swamped with schoolwork that I barely have any time for anything else. Just wait until next semester and it'll be a hundred times worse. I'm feeling lazy too, so that doesn't help at all. Just don't expect too much chapter releases for a while until December. I might be able to squeeze in a few chapters, but I'm so busy. University is hell. But I rather not look back on high school either. Ugh.**

 **Welp, enough of my rant and thank you for all my readers and your support! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and follows so far! I truly appreciate it, and it makes me happy! So thanks to those who continue to read and stick with this story so far. Until next time~ Ja ne.**


	8. Speak of the She-Devil!

***Warning*: a friggin' reverse harem, lots of crappy humor, coarse/inappropriate language everywhere, a very out-of-character Yui, lots of OOC-ness especially from the main heroine, a slight CRACK!Fic, some flashbacks for more back story, perhaps breaking of fourth walls, maybe some references from other anime/media/literature/types of work, maybe a bit of dark humor as well, perhaps some suggestive language and innuendos, suggestive scenes(?), a dark and dreary atmosphere and setting, vampires, blood everywhere, shitty parenting/childhood,** ** _unhealthy_** **relationships, more blood, sadistic and perverted vampires, maybe some terrible characterization of certain characters, crappy romance, useless drama, hopefully NO smut or lemon.**

 ***Disclaimer*: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or anything from the franchise. All rights go to Rejet, the games' developer, as well as the studio that created the anime adaptation, Zexcs. Any references or quotes and dialogue from the anime and any other types of work belong to their rightful owners. I do not own any songs mentioned in this story, they belong to their rightful artists. I do not own the image, it belongs to its rightful owner/artist.**

 **~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

 ***For the Guest review who asked if I'm planning to add the Mukami brothers to this fanfic... Yes. I am, in fact, planning to add them later.**

 ***Another Guest reviewer, who asked if I'm going to add more bloodsucking scenes... Welp, that's a hard question but... I'm not sure. It kinda plays a role in this story much later on... but for now, I'm not going to add them unless necessary. Yui would be too busy running away from them. Besides, they can find some defenseless girl out there to drink her blood instead. I'm sure that's what Laito does in his free time, being a perverted vampire and all...**

* * *

Ch. 8: Meeting the She-Devil Herself...

* * *

Last chapter was intense and weird. Not only I found myself somewhere unfamiliar, but I am currently watching a younger version of the triplets laughing and smiling while playing in a garden full of roses.

The beautiful roses look magnificent in this weather. The bright sun shining down on me and the cool breeze blowing...

Yeah, right.

The sun's rays are beating harshly on my back and my head, making me feel warm and sweaty. The breeze feels nice, but it's a little too warm. Plus, the roses look rather dull and ominous in this setting.

However, those three little children not too far from where I stand is what bothers me the most. Not only was I worried I would be seen, but they just casually run past me as if I am not here.

I guess that makes sense...

I look down at my faded hands and the rest of my body and clothing. I look more like a ghost, like some sort of a phantasmagoric being.

I don't remember what happened after I saw that lavender-haired woman nor do I know how I got here. Was I thrown back to the past? Did I suddenly acquire time travelling powers and unknowingly used it? Did I suddenly become the next Time Lord and replaced the twelfth doctor? Was I being controlled or possessed by some kind of a demon? Am I asleep? Is this just a dream? Am I inside someone else's memory and back story? Did I somehow find myself inside a flashback?

These never-ending questions swirl inside my mind, making me feel even more nauseous.

Then I hear someone sniffling in the background, and I look up to see a young Kanato frowning and rubbing his eyes in sadness.

"Waaahhh... I worked so hard catching all those bats... now they're all gone..." he sniffles, hugging his teddy bear closer.

Ayato and Laito, for once, glance at each other with genuine smiles on their faces. Then they turn to give Kanato a comforting smile.

"Hey, it's okay. We can still catch them again." Laito grins, waving up a butterfly net.

"Yeah, so you can stop crying now, Kanato. Why don't we go catch them all together?" Ayato replies.

Catching bats? Well, I guess vampire children would rather go catch bats than butterflies in their childhood.

The three young vampires turn to run past me when I hear a chilling voice behind me. "Ayato."

The figure seems to approach the three and they stop to turn to look at the person walking towards them.

I turn around just in time to see the lavender-haired woman from before walk through me and stop in front of the triplets. I was startled by her austere demeanor and piercing gaze. Her green eyes seem to burn holes through my ghostly form, and she stares straight at Ayato.

It's like she suddenly appeared out of nowhere with that same black dress and long lavender hair, as if mocking and tormenting me.

"So this is where you have been, huh? Ayato, I need you to come with me this instant." she saunters forward, her heels clicking against the cobblestoned ground.

Since I am just some sort of an astral projection that cannot be seen nor heard, I continue to stand idly to the side and watch the events happening before my eyes.

Ayato appears to be intimidated by the woman, who I assumed to be their biological mother. Laito and Kanato glance at each other before deciding to ditch their sibling to probably suffer the wrath of this intimidating woman. For once, I feel a pang of sympathy for Ayato but not enough for me to empathize with him.

"...Yes, mother?" he looks up at her, addressing her in a soft and meek whisper.

The woman―I guess I should call her Cordelia after Kanato told me their mother's name back in chapter 5―did not bat an eyelash as she continues to look down at her son.

" _Listen_ , you're going back inside right at this moment. Since you've skipped your morning lessons, you'll be studying _all_ day today _and_ tomorrow _and_ for the rest of the week." she says in a strict tone.

"What?! But... but that's not fair! I'm always stuck inside studying! Give me a break for once!" Ayato throws a temper tantrum, clenching his fists and stomping his feet in defiance.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. You are either going back inside this instant or you're―"

"No, this isn't fair! Laito and Kanato always get to do whatever they want! But all I ever do is study everyday!" Ayato retorts back angrily.

The woman didn't seem fazed at all. In fact, she retains that air of ruthless royalty. As if her ego and arrogance is bigger than Jupiter... I guess now I know where Ayato inherited that arrogant and self-centered personality from.

"Because you are different, Ayato, you are special―"

Once again, _Yours Truly_ decides to interrupt and continue his temper tantrum. "No, I'm not! I just want to play like any other kids out there!"

I flinch at his loud outburst, especially now that the woman looks furious, her stoic features shifting into an angry scowl. "How many times do I have to tell you again and again?! You are _special_ and _different_ than the others. _You_ are the successor."

Ayato shrinks back in fear, shutting his mouth close the instant he saw the angry snarl on his mother's face.

"You do understand what that means, don't you? Now tell me, Ayato. What is it that you _must_ do in order to succeed far above the others?" she gives him a callous and calculating glare.

The red-head looks down from his mother's harsh glare and opens his mouth. "...I must become number one. I... I must be the best... better than all my brothers... better... better than anyone."

"And if you fail?" she narrows her eyes at his quivering form.

What came out of his mouth after that question somewhat shocked me.

"...T-then... I... I am not worthy to be your own son... and I only deserved to be sunk to the bottom of the lake."

Wait... what? They have a lake? Where?

Ahem. Anyway, back to the story before I get sidetracked once more...

No wonder he turned out to be like this. This is the kind of mentality his mother drilled in his head ever since he was a child.

"Exactly!" his mother smirks cruelly, clapping mockingly at him as if she hit the jackpot. "You are utterly worthless to me unless you are number one, so you better work harder."

What's even creepier is that she said it all in a rather cheerful and sing-song voice. Then she drops her evil smirk and mockingly dons a sad face.

"Do you know what happens to worthless boys?" she taunts before a menacing smirk crawls into her face. "They spend all eternity _cold_ and _drenched_... in the bottom of a lake. _All_ alone... where no one can hear them scream." at that, her face lights up in a gleefully sadistic way.

I shiver at the hidden threat, and even Ayato looks terrified and ready to soil his loins.

Er... I probably shouldn't be making sarcastic comments or trying to crack a joke right now.

"If you don't want that to happen to you, then go to your room _right now_." she narrows her green eyes in annoyance.

...

...

...

It feels like forever until Ayato opens his mouth and replies back, "No, mother! I'm sick and tired of you forcing me to study!"

"What did you just say?!" the woman snarls angrily, raising her right hand. " _You_ will _listen_ to what I tell you to do, _understand_?!"

"NO―"

SLAP!

I cringe as her hand collides against Ayato's left cheek, nearly sending the young boy face first into the ground.

However, that didn't seem to deter him. It only made the boy give her a defiant and stubborn stare, his left cheek swelling red.

"I see." his mother hisses angrily. "If that's how you want to play it, then..." she reaches out and harshly grabs his arm.

"W-what're you doing?! M-mother...!" olive green eyes wide with fear, he tries to break away from her grip.

Suddenly the scene or rather my surrounding blurs and swirls, melding colors together in some kind of kaleidoscopic background.

What is going on?

 **~o0o~**

I take a step back when my surroundings suddenly change, and I find myself standing on grass. I look down to see a field of green covering the entire ground surrounded by trees. Then I glance behind me to see the mansion not too far in the distance. I turn to look ahead of me to see Cordelia dragging a screaming and thrashing Ayato by the arm. Her destination seems to be a wide body of water up ahead...

Wait... what...?

A lake?!

I quickly jog to catch up, just in time to witness something I never thought I would.

"If you keep disobeying me like a stubborn brat, then I'll gladly punish you again and again until you learn to understand!"

Then Cordelia tosses him into the water.

SPLASH!

And just like that, she casually hurls her own son into a lake. It's like watching Lionel Messi literally punting Chucky and sending that evil little doll flying across the field and winning the World Cup at the same time.

Cheese Luis, I may not have been a big fan of the brothers... but isn't this like child abuse? Letting your own child drown? It's no surprise that Ayato didn't hesitate to push me into the swimming pool back in chapter 2.

All I can hear for the next few seconds are Ayato's desperate shouts for help and the lavender-haired woman looking down at him with a ruthless and vile expression.

Then my surroundings shift and change once more as the sounds of wailing and water splashing slowly disappears.

 **~o0o~**

I blink and I find myself standing inside someone's room. A dimly lit room with a four poster bed and a desk and a huge wardrobe occupies the cold interior. A few lit candles flicker and shudder against the soft breeze coming from the open balcony doors, the dark curtains fluttering. I peer outside to see a voluptuous figure leaning against the balcony, staring up at the half moon.

"Mother...? Are you there?" I hear a soft whisper to my right.

I nearly jump in surprise at a young Kanato standing beside me, hugging his teddy bear as usual.

"...Hmm?" the woman slowly turns around.

Standing under the starless skies and basking under the moonlight, her cold features slowly shift into a more contented expression. I also notice her outfit is different. Instead of that black dress, she wears an extremely short and tight fitting silk black negligee.

Uh... feeling somewhat embarrassed, I avert my gaze elsewhere. Isn't she ashamed to be seen wearing something so revealing and inappropriate in front of her child?

She didn't seem ashamed or embarrassed. Instead she casually saunters inside her room and leans down to address Kanato.

The young boy continues to look at her blankly. Then he tilts his head to the side, "Mother, you were gone for a while... and you weren't answering the door earlier. I just wanted to see you..."

"Oh, my dear Kanato... mother was busy tending to more pressing matters earlier. I'm a busy woman, it can't be helped." she gives him a smile, her green eyes gleaming.

"Oh, I see..." the boy slowly nods.

"What's with that frown? You do not like my gift?" Cordelia tucks a strand of lavender behind her ear, glancing at the teddy bear in Kanato's arms. "Hmm... how about this? Sing for me, my precious _little songbird_. Mother loves to hear your beautiful voice." she smiles gently, yet mysteriously at him.

"You want me to sing Scarborough Fair?" Kanato pipes up.

"Yes, my little songbird." Cordelia replies, a seductive smile making its way across her red lips. "Your wonderful voice always makes me feel... _aroused_."

I inwardly shudder at the hidden meaning of her words and that slightly ragged breathing of hers. Poor and innocent little Kanato looks even more confused, but he didn't question her.

Yet he complies with his mother's request, and opens his mouth to let out a chorus of melody.

The lyrics of the song slowly muffles as my surroundings shift once more. Whose memory will it be this time?

 **~o0o~**

"Karl! Karl!" I hear a woman's voice echo throughout the mansion's halls.

I look around the exact same interior design of the "Sakamaki" mansion, trying to discern something different. However, the mansion still looks the same.

"Karl, where are you?" Cordelia bursts through the doors from one of the rooms. With a frustrated and annoyed expression, she casually strolls through my ghostly form.

"Mistress, please excuse me, but the master is currently out..." one of the maids in a uniform appears out of nowhere, bowing and addressing the hysterical woman with unspoken respect.

"What?! But he didn't tell me he would leave today..." Cordelia blinks in surprise, dropping her hands from pulling her hair.

"I'm sorry, mistress... but the master already left early this morning. He told us that he had an important business to take care of and won't be back for quite a while." the maid replies, not meeting the furious woman's gaze.

"Is that so...?" Cordelia seethes. "Well then, did he say when he will return?"

"No, I'm afraid not, mistress... not once did he mention his return." the maid apologizes, still not meeting the lavender-haired woman's gaze.

"...All right then... you may leave." Cordelia grits her teeth, clutching her dress.

"Yes, mistress." the maid gives her a quick bow before vanishing off to who knows where.

"Honestly... can he at least warn me beforehand?" I hear her mutter before walking off.

I decide I might as well follow her since I'm such a curious being.

Not even halfway down the hallway, a mysterious figure in black suddenly appears out of nowhere. Leaning against the wall beside a floor length window, he opens his red eyes. Dark greenish hair in waves fall past his shoulders in a low ponytail while a somewhat awkward smile etches its way across his lips, he gives Cordelia a longing stare.

Oh my gosh... it's that creepy guy from chapter 2! The one Subaru slammed the door shut on his face!

"Richter..." the woman widens her eyes.

"Yes, my dear?" he slowly strolls towards her, hands clasped behind him.

"I never thought you would come back so soon." Cordelia smiles gently, raising her right hand towards him.

This Richter per―vampire gently takes her hand and kisses the back of her palm whilst giving her that longing stare.

That's totally not creepy...

"Of course, how could I not?" Richter replies, lightly caressing Cordelia's hand.

"Humph, your brother already left without telling me beforehand." she says in a sad tone, her green eyes shining with genuine sadness.

I'm surprised to see another side to her... especially with how she treats her own sons.

"I see. It cannot be helped; Karl is always preoccupied with whatever he usually does." he says in a somewhat comforting tone, still staring intently at her.

"Preoccupied enough to always leave me without any notice? Oh, Richter... I wonder why Karl never tells me anything. Always leaving me with more questions than answers..." Cordelia sighs, pulling her hand away from Richter's grasp.

"That is why I am always here for you, Cordelia. One wonders how anyone can eagerly leave the side of such an enchanting woman like you." he murmurs, taking a long strand of her hair.

"Oh, you flatter me with your undivided attention..." Cordelia smirks, closing the distance between them. "This is why I love you, Richter..." she weaves her arms around his neck as he pulls her closer to him. Then she softly murmurs, "...even though you can never replace Karl."

I think I'm either going to gag in disgust or turn away in embarrassment at such PDA.

"Mother." a chilling voice from behind me interrupts their moment.

I inwardly cheer in happiness. I would have to cleanse my eyes from such display if my savior hadn't interrupted―

Aaaaaaaand here comes Laito. Well, he actually looks the same as his older counterpart. I guess this flashback takes place when he's in his late teen years.

...sigh.

I quickly step aside to watch the awkward atmosphere. I haven't seen this serious side of Laito before, so it's very unsettling and unexpected.

"Laito, how long have you been eavesdropping on us?" Cordelia gives him a brisk glance. "...What is this? Why does it smell so pungent and why are your fingernails covered in blood?" the woman narrows her eyes in suspicion, pulling away from Richter.

I didn't even notice anything out of place. I guess vampires have better vision than humans...

"What are you talking about, mother?" Laito shrugs playfully, grinning brightly at her.

"Do not play stupid with me, Laito." Cordelia scowls, completely turning away from Richter. Poor guy looked like someone just kicked his puppy and threw it over the Pacific Ocean.

...it's not like I would ever laugh at that. That was a mean joke.

"Now that I think about it... I have not seen either Dmitri or Ian since yesterday... and Eduard has gone missing as well... I was hoping they would come and visit me again." Cordelia frowns.

"Who knows?" Laito gives her a nonchalant shrug.

...is that a trail of blood staining the carpet?

I stare past a grinning Laito and study the tiny splotches of dark stain etched on the carpet. Now I wished I hadn't come to that conclusion.

I notice the dark and menacing glint in those emerald orbs and that cruel smirk slowly making its way across his lips.

Yup, I think I know what happened to those guys Cordelia mentioned earlier. No wonder these vampires are so... so... not right in the head.

Then, of course, my surroundings change once more. I guess this is the end of the flashback. The last thing I saw was the annoyed expression etched across Cordelia's face and Laito's cruel smirk.

 **~o0o~**

I study the bright lights reflecting off the huge crystal chandelier and numerous candelabras on the walls illuminating the ballroom. I watch as women in ruffles and dresses with men in cravats and coattails dance across the marble floor. Some kind of a classical music piece plays from the orchestra.

Violins, cellos, flutes, violas, piccolos, a piano and a harp are some of the instruments I recognize.

I watch a couple of women talking next to a long table filled with a variety of food. I suddenly feel hungry, but then I realized I'm inside someone's flashback/memory.

"Mother... I think you should go back to your room. You don't look too well." I hear a child's voice.

I turn my head to look past the dancing guests to see a younger version of Subaru wearing a suit with a coattail. His silvery white hair is as messy as always and covers his right eye. Next to him sitting on a chair is a woman with long wavy hair of the same color and ruby red eyes. She wears a long white dress with matching gloves and a light blue shawl covering her shoulders. She wears a worried and gloomy expression, clasping her gloved hands together on her lap. She appears to be staring at nothing, looking down.

Then Cordelia just suddenly appears out of nowhere, strutting past several partners dancing across the ballroom floor. She wears a halter top black dress with ruffles this time, approaching the two.

I decide I want to see their interaction, so I glide through the sea of colors and stop beside a Subaru glaring at Cordelia.

Standing in front of the white-haired woman, Cordelia puts her hands to her waist.

"Well, well, well... look who decided to crawl out of her cave and have the audacity to attend such a jovial gathering." the lavender-haired woman looks down at her.

"What do you want, Cordelia?" the white-haired woman looks up, giving her an even stare. I notice the way she clutches her dress tightly and the disapproving look on Subaru's face.

"Oh, it's nothing, Christa. I'm just enjoying the wonderful gala _my_ husband decided to host. After all, it has been a while since the last." the woman nonchalantly replies.

" _Your_ husband?" Subaru's mother raises a brow, lightly scoffing at Cordelia. "Let me tell you this, Cordelia. Karl _does not_ love you. He _never_ loved you. Never had and never will."

"Excuse me, you crazy woman?" Cordelia seethes, her face morphing into an angry snarl. "Look at you, mumbling all these nonsensical nonsense. No wonder you spend your days rotting away inside your room like a prisoner all by yourself..." then she turns to Subaru with a look of mock pity. "Oh, you poor little boy... always spending your time looking after your insane mother... locked away in her room like the mentally unstable."

"Shut up, you old hag. Don't talk about my mother that way." Subaru clenches his fists and glares at her.

Cordelia raises a brow and gives him a mocking frown. "Is that any way to talk to your beloved aunt, Subaru?"

Subaru opens his mouth to retort back, but Christa beats him to it.

"Cordelia, please leave. I don't want to fight with you right now." Christa sighs, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

"Oh? Fight? We're just having a _friendly_ chat, Christa." Cordelia replies, faking a genuine smile.

"Yes, always fighting over as to who Karl truly loves." Christa bitterly replies. "I can never fathom as to how truly ignorant and thickheaded you are, Cordelia. Why don't you just continue on with all of your loveless affairs with multiple men to satisfy your needs?" she gives Cordelia a timid glare. "You're _so_ desperate for Karl's attention... willing to commit such scandalous flings because her husband never gives her any attention. That is because Karl never loved you from the beginning!"

"Shut up!" Cordelia screams at her, clutching her dress in anger. "Karl loves me! And only me! What are you talking about, you lunatic?! _I_ am his _first_ wife!"

Her loud screaming attracts everyone's attention to her. Even the orchestra halts in silence, staring at the furious and flustered lavender-haired woman.

"Yes, you may be his first wife, Cordelia... but you're too blind and dim-witted to even see what's in front of you. Your desperation and obsession to have Karl's undivided attention and affections are all for naught. Instead I am the one he loves, not you." Christa throws back.

"Shut your filthy mouth! Don't you dare...!" Cordelia raises a hand.

Subaru immediately stands in front of his mother, as if ready to shield her from Cordelia's oncoming backlash.

Wow, all this intense drama... makes me glad I didn't exist in this timeline as a vampire. Their conversation only brings more questions as to who Karlheinz truly is... he does sound like someone who doesn't care about his own sons or even his own wives... no wonder Ayato reacted the way he did last night.

And so... before the furious lavender-haired woman can slap anyone, an old man in a neat suit suddenly appears out of nowhere.

He gives them a bow before addressing Cordelia in an austere voice, "Mistress, please refrain from such crude and unsightly behavior, especially in front of such a crowd." he gestures at the guests currently whispering to each other and watching the scene with curiosity. "Master would not be pleased."

"...Humph." Cordelia reluctantly lowers her hand, glaring at a solemn Christa. "Acting so pure and innocent while making me the villain. That is so like you, _White Rose_." then with an angry huff, she turns on her heels and walks away. Subaru gives her a glare until she disappears behind a set of doors.

I think I'm going to die of exhaustion from all this excessive drama and jealousy. Just witnessing all these flashbacks and memories are exhausting enough.

 **~o0o~**

Then I suddenly find myself standing inside a white-painted garden gazebo under a blue roof surrounded by multi-colored roses. I blink in surprise upon seeing a much younger Reiji reading a thick book, even thicker than the _Harry Potter_ series. A younger Shū sits across from him, and a pretty woman with curly blonde hair in a bun and blue eyes sits beside Reiji. She wears a velvety dress and a stoic expression that reminds me of Shū's default expression.

Well, the blonde's younger version looks more content rather than emotionless and aloof. Reiji still has that same deadpan and not amused expression, occasionally pushing his glasses up his nose while reading silently.

The woman, on the other hand, looks exactly like the female version of Shū. From the curly golden blonde hair and eyes blue as the ocean, she is the exact replica of her first son.

"...Shū, have you finished your studies for today?" the woman looks up from her cup of tea, clearly addressing the boy. Reiji briefly looks up before frowning and using the thick book as a barrier between him and his brother.

"Yes, mother." the blonde replies, a tiny smile flits across his face. He slowly puts down his ink pen, glancing up from a pile of books and paper.

...

...

...

Oh my gosh, he actually smiled!

"Good," his mother nods, setting down her tea cup, "I was hoping you can accompany me for a small walk today."

"Okay." Shū replies, smiling up at his mother.

A man in a spiffy suit suddenly appears out of nowhere and scoops up the pile of books and papers in his arms before bowing at the blonde. The woman gives him a curt nod in reply before he completely vanishes in thin air.

I can never get used to these vampires just appearing out of nowhere and just disappearing without any effort.

"Mother, I finally finished reading―" Reiji pipes up just as their mother pushes back her chair and stands up.

"Not now, Reiji." is her curt reply, barely giving him a glance. Then she holds out a hand towards the blonde. "Come now, Shū. We should go before _she_ arrives to cause any more trouble."

"Yes, mother." the blonde stands up and takes his mother's hand in his. They are about to leave a sour-looking Reiji behind when Cordelia just sweeps in like she owns the place.

Speak of the she-devil and she shall appear.

"What a beautiful day! Do you not agree, Beatrix?" the lavender-haired woman in a violet dress holding a black-laced parasol in her gloved hands greets the blonde. "It's such a lovely day to go for a walk in the rose gardens, hmm?"

"..." Beatrix did not reply, choosing to ignore the smirking woman.

"Giving me the silent treatment, hmm?" Cordelia quietly cackles to herself.

In response, Beatrix leads Shū away from the garden gazebo, walking towards the rose garden. Cordelia silently fumes, clicking her tongue in annoyance before storming off in the opposite direction. I guess she doesn't like it when someone ignores her completely.

I glance back at Reiji sitting all alone under the garden gazebo, clutching the book in his hands. He glances up before returning his gaze back at the pages, wearing a displeased expression.

 **(** **˃̶᷄** **﹏** **˂̶᷄** **)** **ﾟ**

I let out a gasp, quickly scanning my dark surroundings. I can't see anything in the total darkness, my eyes seeing nothing but black.

Where am I...?

I take a few steps forward, still trying to discern anything in the dark. I don't hear anything as well. Besides the complete darkness, I'm surrounded by silence.

"Uh... is anybody out there...?" I blurt out, trying to find any presence in this never-ending darkness. "...don't wanna be left in this world behind... say you'll run to my side..."

...

Welp, that's not going to work.

What am I doing? This is no time to burst into song! I have to set my priorities straight!

Another moment of deafening silence until I feel chills run up my arms.

"Is it just me or did it suddenly get colder?" I hug myself, scanning the darkness surrounding me. "Seriously, where am I and how did I get here? Is this all in my head? Am I dreaming?"

"I assure you, my dear, that this is no dream." a sultry voice whispers in my ear and I quickly whip around.

Upon seeing nothing, I frown and squint my eyes at the darkness.

"Uh... who was that?" I whisper.

I hear a faint chuckle somewhere in the darkness. "My, my... how very convenient. We finally have our first and personal meeting..." the voice from earlier echoes from behind me.

"Who...?" I trail off as I turn around to see a voluptuous figure standing not too far in front of me.

"...Yui Komori." the lavender-haired woman chuckles, a sly smirk upturning the corners of her red lips.

Just like that, Frédéric Chopin strikes once more, unleashing his musical wrath. Sinister violins screeching like harpies and ominous piano-playing thunder in my ears like sound effects from horror films.

If I was not used to seeing ghosts and the supernatural, I most likely would have let out an ear-piercing girly shriek that could be heard at a three kilometer radius.

"You're Cordelia... the triplets' mother." I gulp down the uneasiness. I stay paralyzed in my spot, trying not to quake in fear at the mere presence of such a seductress.

"Indeed, I am..." the woman replies, sauntering forward. She only takes a few steps before stopping.

"...Are you real?" I narrow my eyes at her. "You're not just a figment of my imagination?"

"I am neither an illusion nor just a figment of your imagination, girl." she crosses her arms, giving me a look of disdain. "I continue to exist within you."

Say whaaaaaaat?

"Wait, what?" I widen my eyes at her dubious words. "Can you repeat that again?"

She lets out an annoyed sigh, turning her head away from me. "Do I need to say it again in order to get it through your thick skull?"

I sweat drop at her caustic words. Well, isn't she just a pocketful of sunshine?

"I'm not sure what you meant by, 'I continue to exist within you'... but I know I'm capable of using my brain. I'm just confused..." I shrug at her. Hopefully she'll explain or at least tell me what she meant by that.

"What I meant by that statement is..." a cruel smirk edges its way across her lips, green eyes glinting at me.

"Huh?" I blink in confusion.

"That this body belongs to me!" she suddenly lashes out and grabs me by the throat.

?!

Since I was still skeptical about my situation, she easily caught me off guard. Even for just a moment, I fail to dodge or react in time. Instead, her slender fingers find their way around my neck and they begin to constrict my wind pipe.

...!

"Silly girl, that beating heart belongs to me. It was never yours to begin with, so you should be grateful that you're still alive and breathing." she grits out, strangling me.

Ugh...! I claw at her hands, trying to free them from my neck but to no avail.

"I can easily kill you here right now... and then take over your body." she adds, giving me fake pity.

T-take over my body?!

"But don't worry... it will be quick and painless. Although I cannot say for sure what would happen to you afterwards, maybe you'll disappear into nothing or you can take my place."

W-what did she mean by t-that?!

"I have been lying dormant within you for such a long time. But lately, I have been able to manifest my consciousness and become aware of my surroundings." Cordelia gives me a cruel smirk, her fingers crushing my trachea.

If this continues... I might die...!

"N-no..." I gasp out, clutching her wrists.

I refuse to give up! Not now... not ever!

"Hmm? Quit your futile struggling, girl. You're just a mere human who does not possess enough strength to defeat the likes of me." she growls, her smirk morphing into a scowl. "You should know your place."

I may not have superpowers like those butt-kicking superheroes from Marvel nor do I possess awesome weapons like those from _RWBY_ , but...

I, at least, have enough willpower and determination to stand up against anyone and anything. Even if I'm just an average fifteen year old who is only a green belt at best, that doesn't mean I am completely and utterly helpless!

"I... said... NO!" with that outburst, I grab her right arm with all my might.

"What?! How?!" Cordelia widens her eyes in surprise, letting out a shocked gasp. In that brief moment of surprise, she loosens her grip and that one fleeting moment is all I need to create an opening.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm your average and typical Japanese school girl!" I give her a good knee below her sternum that sent her gasping and doubling over in pain. Then I clutch her wrist and with strength I didn't know I possess, I flip her over my shoulder.

For some weird reason, I see the events in slow motion. I watch in mild surprise as she sails over my head, long strands of lavender and dark ruffles flying everywhere. And then...

BAM.

With a loud thud, Cordelia lands on her back, her dark violet dress and hair splaying messily around her.

...

...

...

Oops. I think I overdid it.

I immediately release her wrist and take a huge step backwards.

" _You_..." I hear her menacing growl.

Uh...

" _You_..." she slowly sits up, her messy locks of lavender cover her face like Sadako.

I think I should run.

Eyes glinting angrily at me and with a feral growl, "You _insolent_ brat...! I will make sure you will suffer _painfully_ and in perpetual _agony_... for all eternity...!"

Gulping down the nervousness and my stupid mistake, I back away. Oh, well...

I think I've lived a good life... unless I manage to survive until the next chapter―

* * *

 **That's it for now, I guess. I was going to add more, but then I realized I have more important things to do. I just momentarily set aside all my homework just to write this chapter... I really need to set my priorities straight... -_- -sigh-**

 **Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can next time. Hopefully longer chapters and faster update, but my schedule is currently busy and a little hectic. And I really need to prioritize lol.**

 **But I hope this chapter was sufficient enough and look forward for the next update! Thank you to all my readers who continue to read and support this fanfic! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows so far~ I truly appreciate it and keeps me motivated! Until next update~**


	9. Cold Rains and Warm Smiles

***Warning*: a friggin' reverse harem, lots of crappy humor, coarse/inappropriate language everywhere, a very out-of-character Yui, lots of OOC-ness especially from the main heroine, a slight CRACK!Fic, some flashbacks for more back story, perhaps breaking of fourth walls, maybe some references from other anime/media/literature/types of work, maybe a bit of dark humor as well, perhaps some suggestive language and innuendos, suggestive scenes(?), a dark and dreary atmosphere and setting, vampires, blood everywhere, shitty parenting/childhood,** ** _unhealthy_** **relationships, more blood, sadistic and perverted vampires, maybe some terrible characterization of certain characters, crappy romance, useless drama, hopefully NO smut or lemon.**

 ***Disclaimer*: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or anything from the franchise. All rights go to Rejet, the games' developer, as well as the studio that created the anime adaptation, Zexcs. Any references or quotes and dialogue from the anime and any other types of work belong to their rightful owners. I do not own any songs mentioned in this story, they belong to their rightful artists. I do not own the image, it belongs to its rightful owner/artist.**

 **~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 9: Sincere Smiles and Compromises

* * *

―And so the next chapter resumes and...

I really need to stop breaking the fourth wall.

I let out a sigh, momentarily ignoring and forgetting the existence of a furious lavender-haired woman standing not too far in front of me.

"Listen, Miss Cordelia..." I try to calm her down, noticing the way her blazing green eyes are glaring holes at me. "I have completely no idea what is going on. All I know is that I'm apparently sent off to the brothers as some "sacrificial bride." And then I met the vampire lord himself, Mr. Karl Heinz... and told me that there's something within me... something about my heart and now... you told me this isn't my heart and that this body belongs to you."

I try to catch my breath afterwards, since I did said everything in a single paragraph in one breath.

"...I don't care―" she snarls, clutching her dark violet dress angrily. Then her expression fleetingly changes for a moment, giving me a skeptical stare. "...Did you just say you met _my_ husband, Karl?"

Her grip lessens and I can tell she's feeling very confused yet curious at the same time.

"Um... yes?" I reply in uncertainty, shrugging my shoulders.

"Where is he? Tell me!" with a few strides, she grabs my shoulders, demanding me to answer her.

"I... I just met him one night... it was an accident or a coincidence..." I reply, slightly wincing at her sharp nails digging in my shoulders. My white nightgown offers little to no protection at all.

"...I see." she curls her lips in a sneer.

"I guess I was just at the right place at the right time..." I murmur. "Honestly, I don't even know where he is right now. He just disappeared without a trace afterwards..."

"Of course, he never tells anyone..." I hear her mutter before her grip falters, releasing me and taking a huge step backwards.

Well, this is awkward... and weird.

It was not too long ago, not even ten minutes has passed that this lavender-haired woman―vampire is trying to kill me and take over my body and now... we're just standing here in silence.

"So... um, may I go now?" I pipe up.

Since there's no use in staying in this place any longer, I might as well leave. But how?

"Does it look like I'll let you escape from my clutches this easily, girl?" Cordelia sneers, crossing her arms in disdain at me.

"Yes...? I mean, what would you do or accomplish once you've taken over my body?" I challenge back, crossing my arms as an act of defiance. "Besides, I won't go down without a fight. I'm not going to let you take over my body so easily. This is _my_ body, whether you like it or not. And I'm sure there's a reason why _your_ heart was implanted or replaced with mine. But still... this doesn't give you a right to say that this body is yours, when in fact, it's still mine." with that, I give her a stubborn stare.

Hopefully she buys my bluffing act. I try to push down the nervousness down my throat, trying to appear tougher in front of this lavender-haired menace.

I see the corners of her red lips and eyebrows twitch at my tirade.

I think she's ticked off... really, _really_ ticked off.

A quiet chuckle or more like an evil chortle bubbles up her throat, her shoulders shaking with mirth.

"You... you _insufferable_ little squirt, you have such a sassy and impudent little mouth, no?" she growls, her fangs glinting ominously. "You dare talk back to a powerful being such as myself with that cheeky attitude?" she glowers, trying to intimidate me.

"Look who's being an uptight, arrogant little tart." I accidentally let annoyance slip from my mouth. "You... you harlot!" I point at her.

...

...

...

My eyes widen at my stupid mistake.

I slowly lower my index finger, inwardly sweating buckets at her dark expression. I can see her long nails digging on her skin and her lips pursed tightly.

"Uh... um... I-I mean... I'm so sorry―I didn't mean to―please forgive me, ma'am." I stammer rapidly, my face paling in horror as every second of silence passes.

These are one of those moments where I wish I can teleport.

"One... word..." I hear her murmur, a vein bulging on her forehead as her green orbs flash dangerously at me. "One more word..." I gulp and at the same time her dangerously glowing green eyes reminds me of Unit 02's beast mode.

"Okay, okay... I'm so sorry." I blurt out, bowing politely. "I take back what I said. I mean it."

I can still sense the seething anger radiating from her being, but at least she hasn't made a move to hurt me... yet.

"Look, Miss Cordelia..." I sigh, putting my hands up in surrender. "Why can't we just get along? I mean, there's no reason to fight over something so... stupid and trivial."

"You call this stupid and trivial?" she grits her teeth. "This isn't merely a meaningless matter, you cheeky brat."

"I didn't say it was meaningless..." I avert my gaze, shifting in my spot. "I just want... to get along, that's all. I don't like to fight... even if it's against someone with ill intentions against me."

I know I probably sound stupid and naive... plus, I couldn't help but somewhat pity the lavender-haired woman in front of me. Sure, she's very cruel and volatile... But there's just something about her that doesn't seem right... besides, I don't really know her well so I can't judge or make any assumptions about her terrible personality.

She continues to study me with her scrutinizing harsh glare. Her guarded green eyes boring holes at my face before she slowly shifts her gaze elsewhere. Her simmering anger slowly disappears as I notice how her form gradually relaxes.

"Honestly... I don't even know what's going on anymore." I clutch my white nightgown tightly, trying not to lose my composure. Everything that's happened so far is too much to take in.

But I can't just cry at the unfairness of everything. I still believe this isn't my fault, and that I just somehow managed to get dragged into all this mess for some reason. Perhaps I was born unlucky, and my fate is to live a cruel and unfair life until I die.

"And plus... I don't have any reason to hate you either, Miss Cordelia." I look up, staring straight into her eyes. "I saw what you did to your own sons... and I don't agree with how you treated them or the way you raised them, but... I do like to believe in second chances, so therefore..." I let out a deep breath, giving her an uncertain smile, "I want us to at least be civil to each other. We don't have to be friends, but I would prefer it if we're not enemies."

I gulp, praying and hoping that she'll consider my suggestion and stay as allies. I mean, I'm not too thrilled with the idea of having someone like her take over my body. Heaven knows what will happen to me?

"...What?" she finally raises a brow, giving me a look of disbelief. "What makes you think that I would lower myself to―to befriend a mere human like you?"

"It's not about befriending me or not. You don't have to acknowledge me as someone you want to have as a friend or acquaintance or an equal, but I think it's better than being enemies." I reply, trying to convince her otherwise. "Besides, isn't it better to have more allies on your side than enemies? Plus, if we work together... we can, well... I'm sure there's a way where you can exist and have your own physical form..."

Ugh... this is way too difficult! Nobody said anything about bloodthirsty vampires when my father sent me to live in a mansion!

She continues to give me a guarded and wary stare as if debating her choices. I can tell with those emotions swirling in her hesitant green orbs.

"Two heads are better than one, right?" I shrug, inwardly sweating at all the stupid things coming out of my mouth. "And I think you would prefer your real and current form than mine." I gesture at her voluptuous figure.

Who would want to reside in this body anyway? And yes, I admit I'm just your average and typical high school girl trying to pass all her classes and graduate. I'm not some popular supermodel-esque fifteen year old who's got all the boys wrapped around my finger and girls dying in envy at my presence.

Sheesh... this is reality I'm talking about.

Her voice snaps me out of my inner monologue.

"...Fine." she reluctantly grits out, giving me a resigned sigh. "I'll agree to your childish terms this time, girl."

Did she just finally agree with my half-baked compromise?

I feel like I've accomplished something as I feel a tiny bit of pride and confidence at my half-baked attempts at getting on her good side.

"Really? I mean... I didn't expect you to agree so easily." I clasp my hands together. "But I'm glad. Thank you, Miss Cordelia." I give her a sincere smile this time.

"Please don't smile at me like that." I watch her slightly cringe at me. "And there's no reason to thank me either. Don't think that you've swayed me with your words, brat."

"Right, right." I sheepishly reply.

Then a weird feeling of being pulled hits me and I look around my shifting surroundings.

"What's going on?"

"I guess this is where we part..." I hear Cordelia click her tongue. "You're waking up and soon you'll be back in your world."

"Oh... you mean..." I mutter.

"Yes," Cordelia rolls her eyes in annoyance, shooting me a glare. "It's a shame that I wasn't able to take over your body, but... then again, I'm still not able to fully take control of you either. I suppose your sheer willpower is too strong for me to break. Such a shame, really."

I mentally face palm and sweat drop at her caustic words.

"You're just a pocketful of sunshine, huh?" I give her a sheepish smile.

"What?" the lavender-haired menace snarls at me.

"Nothing... but I have a feeling we'll meet again soon..." I trail off as my surroundings continue to meld into a rainbow of kaleidoscope, and the faint sound of rain falling echoes in my ears.

The last thing I see is the form of a woman wearing an unimpressed and haughty expression as my eyes slide shut.

 **(** ๑′ **︿** ๑ **)**

When I finally opened my eyes and wake up from that weird dream... flashback... whatever it was...

I find myself standing in the rain.

Literally.

I stare blankly at the rows of white roses surrounding me with my platinum curls dripping wet past my waist and my white nightgown completely drenched wet. My skin is filled with goose bumps, probably from the soaking rain and the not-so-warm chilly wind brushing against me. It doesn't help the fact that my white nightgown is plastered to my skin and anyone can clearly see the color of my underwear and the swell of my chest.

I casually throw my head back and stare at the crying grey skies. The cold rain drops cascade down my flushed face, and I close my eyes at the coldness on my skin.

I should head back. I'm sure Reiji will kill me if he finds out that some drenched human dirtied the velvet carpets.

I shiver and run through the rose garden, my bare feet hitting the cold and wet cement. The rain continues to pound against the ground and my shivering form. Fortunately, I didn't slip and crack my skull open as I arrive in front of the double doors. I quickly wring my soaking wet hair and nightgown before pulling on the door knobs. The doors open and I sigh in relief.

It's not locked!

Closing the doors shut behind me, I sneakily try to make my way up the marble staircase.

If only a certain lazy and tired-looking blonde trudging down the steps in his dark blue flannel shirt and fitting dark jeans hadn't seen me in such a state.

I freeze in my tracks, my eyes wide in embarrassment and shame.

Where did my dignity go?

Shū narrows his blue eyes before blinking them in slight amusement, and was that a tiny smirk plastered across his unusually smug features for a moment there?

...

...

...

"You look like a drenched cat." is all he said in monotone, giving me a bland stare.

"And you actually look decent for once." I gesture at his unusually neat appearance and attire.

He shrugs in reply before descending down the staircase, his blue gaze still focused on me.

"Anyway, please don't tell Reiji that I just walked in the mansion looking like a drenched cat." I give him a pleading stare, but I know he won't tell anyone anyway. I'm sure Shū is the kind of person―vampire who doesn't care and doesn't bother to tell anyone anything.

He gives me a curt nod with his hands in his pockets, and I flash him a grateful smile before rushing up the stairs.

I didn't bother to look back to see his reaction as I'm too embarrassed to face anyone right now. But he did have to utter something embarrassing before I hear him walk away.

"So you're not completely flat and blue lace, huh?"

 **(*-*')**

The next few days pass by in a blur. Nothing new or exciting happened. School is same old, same old...

Although Reiji did drag me into the third years' chemistry lab, and forced me to drink something out of a beaker. Thankfully, it was just mint tea and not hydrochloric acid. Subaru is still being a tsundere whenever I'm in his presence, but his angry outbursts rarely happen when I'm usually around anymore. Kanato has been... _very_ clingy nowadays. Throwing temper tantrums and fake tears whenever I ignore him, then his mood shifts to an excited child when I _do_ pay attention to him. Laito is still being a pervert, but at least he hasn't tried to drink my blood or drag me into his... uh, whatever he does with other girls in his free time. Ayato, on the other hand, has been very quiet lately around my presence and hasn't even tried to drink my blood. Weird. But then again, I haven't seen much of Shū lately after that incident a few days back...

I let my feet take me wherever it wants to go, and I find myself closing the door to the music classroom behind me.

My eyes scan the empty and perfectly neat rows of desks and music stands off to the side. The white board is completely free of any marks as the looming silence envelops me. I stare out the glassy windows and watch as the moonlight filters through, somewhat illuminating the dim classroom. For some reason, the piano at the back of the room attracts my attention.

I walk over to it and sat down on the stool, lifting the fallboard open. The keys glimmer and I reach for my powder blue shoulder bag. Then I pull out a folder full of music sheets and set it against the rack.

I feel a small smile crawl into my lips as a feeling of nostalgia hits me. This somehow reminds me of the time I used to play the piano during every church service. Those were the times I would happily glide my fingers over the keys and sing my heart out.

I also remember how my father would compliment my voice.

But now...

I shake my head, trying to clear out any depressing thoughts. I should focus on this instead.

I flip through the sheets, trying to pick which piece I should play. Or maybe I should play a song from memory. Abandoning the music sheets, I stare at my fingers and the glistening keys. I haven't been practicing much and I'm a little rusty, but I still have it.

A few minutes later, I'm belting my heart out to Sara Bareilles's Love Song. Maybe it was boredom and spontaneity that led me to choose the first song that came to mind.

What I didn't expect is for a lone audience present while I'm singing my heart out like it's nobody's business.

By the time I hit the last note, I whip my head to stare blankly at the person sitting on a chair close to the piano. Facing towards me as he leans forward, propping his arms in front of him. I notice a violin case propped beside him as his blue eyes continue to study me.

"I'm surprised you can play the piano... much less sing fluently in English." Shū comments before yawning.

"Since when have you been listening...?" I trail off, trying to hide my embarrassment. First the awkward encounter a few days ago and now this?

"...I heard someone playing the piano... and I got curious. Usually nobody bothers to come into this room." he replies, blinking the tiredness away from his eyes.

"Do you always spend your time in this classroom?" I ask, gathering the music sheets into the folder and shoving them back in my bag. Then I make sure to cover the keys, closing down the fallboard.

"I like it here. It's quiet." he murmurs in reply, shifting his gaze towards the windows.

A few moments of silence transpires between us before I decide to break the ice.

"So... do you play an instrument, Shū-san?" I ask, eyeing the violin case beside his feet.

"..." he gives me a silent nod, slowly returning his gaze back to me.

"May I hear you play the violin?" I utter the words out before I realize what I just asked.

All I received is another blank stare; those cold and unreadable ocean eyes stay guarded and closed off. It's as if he doesn't want to let anyone in.

However, I'm way too stubborn and I just want him to at least open up a little. And for some strange reason, there's just something about him that captivates me. It's just plain curiosity though.

As if sensing or reading my thoughts, he blinks and drags out a long sigh.

"...Alright, I'll play something if you stop giving me that look." he reaches for the violin case.

"What look?"

"You look like an annoying little kitten begging for attention." he opens the case and gently takes out the violin and its bow.

W-what?!

"I...I do not." I puff my cheeks out childishly. Honestly, this guy...!

"See?" he raises a brow. "You're so childish and innocent."

"Whatever... just let it go." I reply, fiddling with the hem of my ruffled skirt.

However, Shū has already ignored me as he closes his eyes and gracefully glides the bow across the violin.

A sudden burst of melody fills the once silent atmosphere, and I find myself completely immersed in the music. An unfamiliar piece rings in my ears, but I can feel the loneliness and despondency meld together in a melancholic ballad. I silently sit still with my hands clasped on my lap as I watch how the light reflects off his golden curls or the way the soft moonlight just illuminates his masculine features in an ethereal way.

Shū expertly wields the violin as if he's been playing it for a long time. He continues to play with his eyes close, looking like he's lost in his own music. He completely disregards his surroundings like he's in a dreamlike trance.

It felt like an eternity has passed before the music dies down and the last note falls deaf in my ears. And silence engulfs the classroom once more.

A long moment of silence stretches on before he finally opens his eyes and lowers the instrument.

"That was beautiful, Shū-san..." I give him a smile, lightly clapping my hands together. "And thank you for letting me hear you play."

"..." he didn't reply, instead he gives me a long stare. Unfortunately, I can't read or decipher what's behind those cold ocean eyes.

"Well, anyway... I should go." I clear my throat, feeling the awkwardness in the air. I sling my bag on my shoulder and stroll past the blonde. "I'm sorry to bother you, Shū-san." I give him a smile before I hastily exit the classroom. Even so, I can still feel his gaze on me as I hurry down the empty and silent hallways.

That was awkward...

 **｡：ﾟ** **(** **｡ﾉ** **ω** **＼｡** **)** **ﾟ･｡**

It was just another peaceful evening strolling along the mansion's vicinity. I walk through the thick foliage, the soft moonlight filters through the trees. The mossy ground feels damp after the rain, and I cast my gaze towards the sparkling lake.

I continue to walk along beside the clear lake, staring up at a sky full of stars and the bright moon shining across the water's surface. Its fractured reflection seems to emit a mysterious glow.

A cold wind brushes by and I hug myself, clutching my oversized cardigan closer as my long curls flutter.

Of all nights to take a quiet stroll by myself...

I look up and stop in front of a tomb-like structure made of limestone. It looks like one of those edifices in cemeteries that houses tombs and caskets for anyone who can afford such things. A normal person would have turned away in disinterest, but since I'm curious and this is part of the plot, I shrug away the worry and casually enter the ancient structure.

I blink my eyes in surprise when I see a familiar blonde sitting on the ground and leaning against a pillar with a book on his lap. His cyan earphones plugged in his ears as always; he didn't bother to give me a glance.

"Shū-san...? What are you doing here?" I whisper, studying his lethargic posture and the flimsy cover of the book. It looks like an ancient text written in Latin.

He didn't answer, yet he slowly lifts his head and gives me an apathetic stare. Then he slowly takes out his earphones, letting them hang uselessly around his neck.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he drags out a sigh, picking up the book from his lap.

"Reading by yourself inside this ancient and gothic-like structure." I reply. Then I open my mouth to ask him something that's been bothering me lately. "Say, Shū-san... do you know anything about... the _awakening_?"

He didn't answer me, but I can tell with the way he suddenly clutches the book tightly and his eyes slightly widening at my words.

"I mean... this lavender-haired woman... she started appearing in my dreams lately... it's strange." I barely utter in a whisper.

Of course, ever since my first meeting with Cordelia, she hasn't tried to hurt me... yet. It's somewhat nice to have someone I can talk to whenever I have those "moments."

"The awakening, huh?" I hear the blonde mutter, closing his eyes and letting out a lazy sigh. "So it seems it has begun..."

"What do you―"

"How troublesome..." he suddenly appears in front of me. In fact, way too close for comfort. I watch the abandoned book on the ground before shifting my gaze back at the tall figure in front of me.

Then he raises a hand, and I feel something sharp cut my left cheek. Then a stinging pain of getting a paper cut makes its way on the left side of my face.

Did he... did he just cut my cheek?!

I watch warily as I smell something metallic in the air, and a trail of blood slowly cascades down the cut. I flinch when Shū grazes a thumb across my cheek, smearing it with my blood.

I almost want to run away in embarrassment as he slowly glides his tongue across the pad of his thumb, still staring intently at me.

Why is he licking my blood in such a sensual way?! This isn't some vampire romance novel for goodness sake...!

"I see... your blood has changed." is all he says, lowering his hand. "I won't deny it's the finest quality though."

"What was that for?" I flinch at the stinging pain. Cuts are worse than bruises in my opinion. It's the annoying stinging pain that makes it difficult to deal with.

He didn't say a word, but grabs my shoulders and leans down to my level.

"Now what?" I feel irritation creep up within me. If he tries to drink my blood again, he's not going to like what I'm going to do next.

"Hold still." he grunts, his ocean eyes gazing intently at my fuchsia ones.

Then I feel something wet on my cheek, sliding across the thin cut. I cringe at the feeling, but the blonde did not let his grip falter nor let go of me.

"Hey, don't just lick my cheek like that!" I struggle to break away from his hold.

"Tch, and I don't even get a thank you?" I hear Shū sigh, releasing me in his hold. He straightens up, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"Huh?" I stare up at him in confusion before reaching out to touch my cheek. Upon inspection, I notice the stinging pain has completely disappeared as well as a smear of red. It's as if the cut wasn't even there in the first place. Can vampire saliva heal wounds or something?

"Um... thank you." I flash him a smile.

"...Hmm." the blonde shrugs before I notice his shoulders suddenly tense in alert. "...I know you're here, so don't even bother hiding."

What? What is he talking about?

I whip around to scan my surroundings as a sudden gust of dramatic wind flutters through. Leaves swirl around our figures before a shadow flits across my vision.

A tall man in a black trench coat suddenly appears out of nowhere, standing under the building's stone alcove. I recognize him as that Richer... Reiner... Rainer... what was his name again?

"...Richter." Shū narrows his eyes at the somber-looking man.

That's right!

"Y-you...!" I point accusingly at the vampire in black. "You're that creepy guy chapters ago whom Subaru shut the door close on his face!"

...

...

...

An awkward silence transpires as Shū gives me an 'are-you-serious-right-now?' look. Even the dark green-haired man gives me a look of disbelief, but he regains his composure.

He takes a step forward, his red eyes not leaving me.

What a creep... what's with that intense stare?

"I do believe you have a list of questions you want answers to, Miss Komori." he struts forward, just stopping before me at arm's length.

For some reason, this guy gives me the weird vibes. So I inch closer to Shū and clutch on his sleeve for support, nearly hiding myself behind his taller figure. The blonde sighs and gives me a resigned look before shaking his head at me.

"...Maybe." I meekly reply. "But I think you're here for something more... sinister."

"Perhaps." Richter hums in reply, still giving me that intense stare.

I think I should just ask Cordelia instead... this Richter vampire doesn't look trustworthy. Even Shū is wary of him, stealing glances at me and back at Richter.

"...Unfortunately, I have to go." he suddenly blurts out, averting his gaze elsewhere. "However..."

He shifts his gaze back at me and I inwardly shiver, scooting even closer to Shū.

"If you really want to seek out answers, then come and find me..." he smirks before vanishing in thin air. "...my dear, Cordelia."

He murmured those last few words, but I still manage to hear them.

What did he mean by that...?

* * *

 **Chapter 9.1 Extra: Contemplation**

It was just another typical day for Shū to spend time sleeping and lazing around the mansion as always. The blonde groggily wakes up from his eight hour sleep and forces himself out of bed. After taking a quick shower, he reluctantly gets dressed, and takes his time trudging down the spiraling staircase.

As he finally touches upon the last step, he notices a waterfall of platinum curls in disarray and a young girl still in her purple nightgown, walking barefooted across the velvet carpets. He notes the way her wild mane shines under the chandelier lights and how much her smaller and fragile figure looks more delicate than any other female vampires he had been acquainted with or had known.

"E-eh...?" Yui blinks her tired fuchsia eyes at him, rosy cheeks flushed as always.

The blonde merely gives her a blank look, yet he cannot help but notice how her naturally rosy cheeks and doe-like eyes stand out this particular morning.

"Oh, um... good morning, Shū-san." the girl greets him with her usual cheerful smile.

In return, the blonde gives her a curt nod, too lazy to even respond back.

"Well, I should go and get ready then before Reiji-san sees me looking like this." Yui sighs, hurrying past him as she climbs up the stairs. He watches her figure disappear up the steps before making his way to the living room.

He might as well skip breakfast as usual. He casually ignores the triplets arguing about trivial matters on his way to the couch. The three did not bother to spare him a glance either, too busy indulging in their heated argument. No doubt it has something to do with a certain fuchsia-eyed human girl. However, he only puts on his earphones in his ears and turns up the volume of his mp3 player.

Drowning the sounds of life around him, he closes his eyes and leans back on the couch. Yet he cannot help but let his thoughts wander to a certain human girl plaguing his thoughts lately.

Shū inwardly sighs, furrowing his brows in frustration.

There is something about this annoying and pesky little human girl trying to befriend him. Yes, the only person to ever approach him after all these years. After all, the events that happened after he met Ed―

The blonde stops his trail of thoughts and reaches for his mp3 player, changing the song and shuffling his playlist.

There is no use dwelling over something that has happened in the past. That was a long time ago.

Although he cannot help but think of Yui lately, as if she is the only thing consuming his thoughts these past few months. It cannot be helped. The young girl has stuck to his side like super glue, refusing to leave him alone. Her stubbornness may have been a bit endearing, but now...

He thinks back to everything that has happened so far ever since Yui has entered their― _his_ life. Often barging into his business, she is the one to push him into doing something. Whether it is waking him up or finding him passed out in the hallways at school or lounging lazily on a bench in the gardens, she will always find a way to annoy him somehow. Always acting like a motherly and maternal figure to him, which is ironic since he is centuries older than her.

"Shū-san, you shouldn't sleep in places like these!"

"S-Shū-san, please stop tripping me! W-what...?! You're clearly doing this on purpose!"

"Stop looking up my skirt! I don't need other people pointing out what color my underwear is!"

"You really like to take things one step at a time, huh?"

"You're very good at playing the violin, Shū-san... and I'm sure you're even better than me when it comes to piano playing..."

"You should eat by yourself, Shū-san! I don't need to feed you all the time!"

"You should dress yourself too! I feel like a maid or babysitter..."

"Please don't tell me I have to bathe you myself..."

"What kinds of music do you like, Shū-san?"

"It's such a beautiful day today, no?"

"You shouldn't let others walk all over you, Shū-san. You should stand up for yourself too."

"Despite what Reiji-san says about you, I still think you're a good person... and a fairly sweet guy."

"...Do you want me to play the piano for you?"

"...Thank you, Shū-san."

And of course, those sincere and sweet smiles she would always throw his way somehow pulls at his heart strings. But he has already closed off his heart and is unwilling to open up to anyone anytime soon.

It was simply too troublesome.

It does not help that Yui is such a very forgiving, sympathizing, empathetic and just a caring and compassionate person in general. Not once she judged him of his taste in music nor she ever chastises him like a child or loses her temper in front of him. She was simply too nice for her own good. Perhaps her child-like innocence and curiosity is what captured his attention or maybe there is something about Yui that...

Pitter. Patter.

The blonde blinks his eyes open, staring up at the dark night skies. Thick clouds cover the crescent moon as tiny tear drops fall to the earth.

Time flies fast that he lost track of how long he has spent time sleeping outside in the gardens.

Shū continues to sit on the stone bench, staring blankly at the rows of rosebushes. He glances back at the mansion, studying the lights illuminating from the windows. Too tired and slothful to return, he stays rooted on his spot, not moving an inch despite the heavy downpour.

Only a few minutes passed when a familiar presence approaches him.

"Shū-san, you should return to the mansion. It's not good to stay out in the open rain like this." he lifts his head to stare into a pair of fuchsia eyes full of genuine concern and worry.

Yui stands in front of him, holding a dark blue umbrella under both of them. Wearing an oversized hand-knit light yellow sweater over her pink nightgown, she stands in her bare feet. He studies how her long and messy platinum curls stick out like a lion's mane and the light reflecting off her delicate features gives her an ethereal glow.

"...Did you just ran all the way out here?" he raises a brow.

"It could have been worse." she shrugs, giving him a gentle smile. "But we should head back, it's raining and freezing out here." she hugs herself closer, glancing over at the mansion.

"You're cold." he points out in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, but I think you're even worse." Yui softens her gaze, lifting her free hand to his face. "You might catch a cold..." she lets her hand stay on his right cheek, feeling his clammy skin against her warmer one.

The blonde slightly widens his eyes at the girl's rare yet affectionate gesture.

"Well, we should head back." Yui looks up, slowly retracting her hand.

But before she can take a step backwards and fully retract her hand, Shū reaches out and grabs her left hand tightly.

"W-what? Do you need something?" she stutters, giving him a startled look.

He stands up, still holding her hand in his. Yui looks up at his towering figure before he snatches the umbrella from her other hand.

"Vampires can't catch colds." the blonde replies, a tiny yet teasing smile on his face. He still refuses to release her hand while clutching the umbrella on the other.

"I was worried, you know." Yui pouts, her fuchsia orbs shimmering with radiance. "But I guess it was for nothing."

"You're such a child." Shū replies, a ghost of a smile on his lips before reverting back to his poker face. Yui opens her mouth to retort back when he pulls her closer to him and releases her hand, only to wrap his hand around her shoulders as they walk back to the mansion.

"Hey, your clothes are wet." Yui tries to pull away from his hold but to no avail.

"You're the one who said we should head back." Shū looks down at her as they continue on their way.

"I know, but now my sweater is wet." the girl frowns, yet the blonde did not falter his grip around her shoulders.

Little did she know the soft and affectionate gaze Shū gives her way or the miniscule smile across his lips as he watches the variety of emotions flicker across her face.

Maybe, just maybe... he will make an exception this time.

* * *

 **Agh... I don't even remember the last time I updated, but here it is! Not much to say but I kind of rushed this chapter. I wanted to add more... but yeah. Hopefully next time it'll be a much better chapter so look forward to it, I guess... Also, the extra may or may not be canon pertaining to this story.**

 **Also, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows so far! I appreciate all of my readers' support and it truly helps!**


	10. Bus Rides are the Worst

***Warning*: a friggin' reverse harem, lots of crappy humor, coarse/inappropriate language everywhere, a very out-of-character Yui, lots of OOC-ness especially from the main heroine, a slight CRACK!Fic, some flashbacks for more back story, perhaps breaking of fourth walls, maybe some references from other anime/media/literature/types of work, maybe a bit of dark humor as well, perhaps some suggestive language and innuendos, suggestive scenes(?), a dark and dreary atmosphere and setting, vampires, blood everywhere, shitty parenting/childhood,** ** _unhealthy_** **relationships, more blood, sadistic and perverted vampires, maybe some terrible characterization of certain characters, crappy romance, useless drama, hopefully NO smut or lemon.**

 ***Disclaimer*: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or anything from the franchise. All rights go to Rejet, the games' developer, as well as the studio that created the anime adaptation, Zexcs. Any references or quotes and dialogue from the anime and any other types of work belong to their rightful owners. I do not own any songs mentioned in this story, they belong to their rightful artists. I do not own the image, it belongs to its rightful owner/artist.**

 **~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

 **A/N: Just so you guys know, I won't be able to update much as of lately because of my hectic schedule and busy classes this semester. So it might be a while before the next chapter. But I just want to know if I should name some of these unnamed characters as well as the second year girl Yui befriended back in chapter 4... Should I also include some OCs for extras as well or not? If you guys want to, you can pm me and submit names. These characters will only make brief appearances and are extras, so they don't really play a huge role.**

 ***Also for the Guest reviewer who suggested I should add the Tsukinami brothers... Yes, I was planning on adding them to the story. But they won't be appearing until much later on in the story... so yeah. _(;3˩ )_**

* * *

Ch. 10: Interlude/Extra chapter/Field Trip

* * *

Two weeks passed since my history teacher told us about the field trip, and today is the field trip.

...

...

...

Honestly, I'm not excited nor I'm looking forward to it.

I sigh for the nth time today, watching Kanato sobbing loudly and bawling his eyes out while hugging his teddy bear for dear life.

The moment I saw you cry―

He continues to cry, begging for me not to leave. It's like Mandy Moore and Shane West all over again without the leukemia.

"Leave him be." Reiji sighs, pushing his glasses up his nose. He glances at the crying lavender-haired vampire. "Sooner or later, he will tire of crying."

Big girls don't cry―

"N-n-no...! Yui... Y-Yui..." Kanato chokes up, struggling to form coherent sentences. "P-please... d-don't... go... d-don't l-leave me..."

I feel bad, but... Thankfully, Laito is holding him back from trying to grab ahold of me. Ayato just stands off to the side, looking bored and irritated for some reason.

"Yeah, listen to this unlikeable fellow―" Laito immediately corrects himself when Reiji gives him a scathing glare. "I meant... big _brother_ has a point, Kanato."

Shū is nowhere to be seen, unsurprisingly. He's probably sleeping somewhere out there right at this very moment.

Then Reiji opens his mouth once more to give Subaru and I, specifically me, a long lecture of rules to follow while we're out for the next few days.

I mean, it's only a two nights and three days trip to somewhere out in the outskirts of Tokyo. It's no big deal.

"―And make sure to never leave his side, understood?" Reiji finally acknowledges me with a stern look.

"H-huh...? Oh, um, yes." I snap out of my brief stupor, rubbing the back of my neck. "I understand, Reiji-san."

Subaru didn't answer, but slowly nods his head in agreement. He looks like he just wants to leave already. I can't really blame him.

"Well, off you go, you two." Reiji says, looking down at a golden pocket watch he suddenly procures out from his vest.

Subaru lets out a relieved sigh before quickly turning on his heels, heading straight towards the double doors.

I clutch the straps of my dark pink backpack and adjust my tri-colored beanie. "I'll be on my way then. Bye, Reiji-san, Ayato, Laito and Kanato." I give them all a bow before turning to Reiji. "Also, please tell Shū-san I'll be gone for a few days."

Reiji clicks his tongue in annoyance before giving me a stiff nod. "Duly noted."

Is he mad that I mentioned Shū? Or maybe he's still jealous over the fact that his older brother is the current master of the mansion and the rightful heir. Oh well, it's not my problem or any of my business.

With that, I turn on my heels, eager to leave the mansion. Even if it's just for a few days, I really need a break.

I ignore Kanato's loud wailing and sniffling, desperately begging for me to return.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! YUI, PLEASE COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

I shut the doors close behind me, breathing in and letting out a relieved sigh.

Finally... Freedom!

 **＼** **(;´□** **)/**

The bus ride to the outskirts of Tokyo will take about six hours. At least six grueling hours stuck inside an extremely loud and crowded bus.

 _Wunderbar_.

I wanted to take the bullet train myself since I have enough money to pay, but Reiji's warning keeps ringing in my head. I don't want to take the risk, and I have to be in Subaru's presence at all times during the trip. Plus, I'm pretty sure sensei wouldn't let me go on my own. Who knows what could happen to such a weak and defenseless girl like me in a crowded train filled with strangers? Green belt or not, I'm only a normal fifteen year old human being at the end of the day.

I sigh, trying to block out all the rowdy noises.

I glance to my right. At least I decided to sit in the very front, the first row... right beside our history teacher.

He seems preoccupied reading a book, not bothering to neither pay any attention to anyone else or look out the windows to watch the scenery pass by.

The black-haired glasses-wearing girl sits to my left, across the aisle from our seat. She sits with her hands folded, staring straight forward. I notice that she's sitting next to the stoic and silent boy in our history class, who I recognize from the kendo club. He clutches the _bokutō_ he usually carries, blankly staring out the window.

This is so boring.

I shut my eyes close before letting out another sigh. I hug my backpack closer to my chest before glancing over my shoulder.

I almost feel bad for Subaru sitting at the very back, surrounded by girls. His fan club of fan girls no less. He has that usual angry scowl on his face with his arms crossed tightly, glaring down at the floor. The girls are either squealing in happiness or gushing over how handsome he is.

"Subaru-kun, I brought some sweets! Do you want to try them?"

"Subaru-kun, what's your favorite food? What about beverages?"

"Kya...! Subaru-kun looks so cool as always!"

"Ne, Subaru-kun, what do you think of my new hairstyle?"

"Do you guys want to play a game? What about you, Subaru-kun?"

Poor guy looks like he wants to kill everyone. Not that I can blame him though.

Then I switch my attention to a smaller group of girls. They are talking obnoxiously to each other while nodding vigorously every once in a while. Their high-pitched and squeaking voices reverberate throughout the stuffy bus. I can hear them chatter on about various K-Pop groups.

"Oh my god...! Mark is sooo hot! He's my bias!"

"I can't choose! Have you heard their newest album yet?!"

"Yeah! But I'm still not over Just Right!"

"Kyaaa! Girls Girls Girls! Before we go off topic, I want to say I went to KCON last summer!"

"Whaaaat?! Did you see GOT7?! What about EXO? Big Bang?! Super Junior?! Infinite?! B1A4?! OMG! What about the Bangtan boys or... or SHINee?!"

"I only saw GOT7, Super Junior and EXO because there were too many people everywhere! But I saw G-Dragon and Eric Nam!"

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

Okay... apparently we have a huge influx of not only new K-pop boy bands these days, but the growing fanbase of rabid K-pop fangirls.

Shudder...

Then we have the nerd group, a bunch of oddly normal/average teens that only consist of males. They are rapidly but quietly talking about the latest anime they just watched, and is that THE HERO! by JAM Project playing loudly from someone's phone?

The rest are either chatting with a friend or just trying to sleep.

This is going to be a long bus ride, that's for sure. I mean, most of the first years did participate in the field trip while only a few didn't bother to come. At least there are only six buses and we get to stay at a hotel. I'm glad that we didn't have to camp out in the woods, but I'm not too fond of sharing a room with others.

Especially since I don't have a single friend in my year...

Subaru doesn't count or the girl who suggested we visit Homuro Mansion. I've only talked to her a few times but that's it.

Once again, I find myself wanting to head back home instead of sitting in this crowded bus. I can't text my second year friend anyway, she has a class and I hate to interrupt and get her in trouble. I put away my new phone, since Kanato ended up breaking my old cell phone after one of his temper tantrums last week. No wonder my father always recommends that I should buy Nokia phones instead.

I might as well do something productive. Six hours is too long...

 **(** **｡** **･** **`ω** **･** **´)**

I wake up to the loud noise of FLOW's Go! blaring from someone's phone. I almost fall out of my seat when the bus suddenly stops.

Urgh...

...

...

...

I suddenly have the urge to use the bathroom as I realize I have not emptied my bladder for the past six hours. And I drank two full bottles of water, a carton of strawberry milk, a bottle of apple-flavored black tea, and a can of Pepsi...

...

...

...

The moment the bus doors open and a rush of air and noise enters my ears, I immediately stand up and sling my backpack across my shoulders and bolt out the doors.

"K-Komori-san...! What are you―" I hear our history teacher shout after me as I run out the bus, nearly tripping down the few steps.

"I GOTTA PEE!" I scream, hastily navigating my way through a sea of unfamiliar faces. I try to find the nearest bathroom as I whip around amongst the bustling city of Tokyo. The tall skyscrapers and the flashing and blinking lights are so unfamiliar to me. People are everywhere, rushing past me as they ignore their surroundings.

"Where's a convenience store? The bathroom... gotta use... bathroom..." I murmur as I speed walk past several shops. I clutch my backpack straps tighter and fix my beanie, too desperate to find the nearest ladies' restroom and empty my bladder.

In the meantime, I observe my surroundings. Since Halloween is approaching, more cosplayers in scary costumes fill the streets. It's interesting to see that in recent years, Halloween is slowly becoming more popular in Japan. I walk past a small group of _One Punch Man_ and _Kill la Kill_ cosplayers interacting with each other. I'm also amazed at how legitimate a group of _Tokyo Ghoul_ and _Ajin_ cosplayers look, enough to convince me that those two cosplayers could possibly be Kaneki Ken and Nagai Kei in real life.

I finally manage to find a nice convenience store and quickly rush in. I immediately head towards the women's restroom and lock the stall door behind me.

After emptying my bladder and washing my hands, I exit the restroom. I take this time to look around the small store, glancing at the snack aisle before deciding to leave.

Oof...!

I bump into someone who just took a turn from the corner of an aisle. Fortunately, I manage to catch myself before falling to the ground butt first.

Another cliché moment where the main character bumps into a random character who will soon become a recurring or important character later on.

Sigh.

"What the f―" the annoyed voice nearly startles me. "Hey, watch where you're going, little girl."

"I'm sorry." I utter out, rubbing my nose and looking up at the person looming down at me.

The first thing I notice is his weird and asymmetrical fashion sense. I mean, who wears an eye patch on their left eye and glasses on their right? Only half of it, it's not even a full pair of glasses! Why not wear contacts instead? Another odd thing is that fluffy-looking tail behind him, and I hope that is fake or some kind of cosplay.

On the other hand, I can't seem to figure out what his hair color is. Orange? Peach? Strawberry blonde? Maybe God only knows.

"Whatever." he grunts, narrowing his sharp gold eye at me. Clutching a bag of peanuts on one hand, he briskly brushes past me. "Move it, brat."

Wow, rude.

I think the shoulder bump was on purpose as I hear him walk away from me. I roll my eyes and decide it's best to leave it.

I almost made it to the doors when I almost bump into another person entering the store. I stop in front of him, and he stops too. I take a step to my left, he does the same. I step to the right, and he once again mimics my action at the same time. This continues on for the next few seconds before I finally step aside and let him through.

His snake-like golden eyes intimidate me, and I can't read his stoic expression behind the black scarf that covers the lower half of his face. Although his shoulder length pure white hair catches my attention, and it somewhat reminds me of Karl Heinz...

"I'm sorry, you can go ahead..." I awkwardly clear my throat as I step aside, clearing the way for him. He didn't answer, but he gives me this long and scrutinizing stare before walking past me without a word.

What was that?

I shrug it off and glance down at my Cinnamoroll watch. I nearly sputter out in surprise. I wasted fifteen minutes of my life for this?!

I remember that we're supposed to leave in five minutes, given how our breaks are only twenty minutes each.

I rush through the crowded sidewalks and push past people on cell phones or just standing there like a road block. I catch sight of the bus and breathe out a sigh of relief.

I take another step towards it when someone grabs my hand from behind. I let out a gasp when I realize I forgot to bring some pepper spray.

I whip around in surprise, ready to punch the assaulter who dares to grab me in the middle of the streets of Tokyo in broad daylight, except the sun is slowly descending over the horizon.

"What took you so long?! And where have you been?"

...It's only Subaru.

"Oh." I drop my clenched fist, giving him a blank stare. "I thought you were some creepy rapist or one of those human traffickers who kidnaps foreigners and sells them as sex slaves or something..."

Subaru gives me a 'wtf' look before dragging out a sigh, running a hand through his messy locks. He still hasn't released my hand, clutching it tightly.

"Um... I lost track of time." I reply. "The bathrooms were crowded so I didn't know..."

"Seriously... you can be too much to handle sometimes..." I hear him murmur. "You're just like a child."

"It's not my fault that I got held up. But seriously, I can take care of myself." I pry off his hand, finally freeing my hand from his.

He didn't answer me but grabs my wrist and proceeds to drag me with him towards the bus. I want to protest but held my tongue when I see the seriousness in his expression.

"Look, I'm sorry, Subaru..." I sigh when we enter the bus. Only a few students are already in their seats, chatting with each other. "It's just that these two weird people I met..."

"No wonder you smell differently." he answers, dragging me to an empty seat in the second row. Forcing me to sit next to a window, he plops down on the seat beside me, I guess he didn't like sitting in the back with a group of squealing fan girls.

"Huh?"

"Their scent... I can still smell them on you." he replies, giving me an once-over.

"Oh..." I didn't know what to say, so I just nod my head in response. "But there wasn't anything unusual about them... well, maybe they look foreign and different than any other people I've met."

Before he can reply, the history teacher boards the bus as well as the rest of the class. He loudly and clearly announces that we're leaving before doing a quick roll call.

As the bus hums to life, I stare out the windows. I observe numerous people go about in their daily lives as well as the blinding city lights blinking and flickering before my vision. Nothing too out of the ordinary per say.

Although I did spot a flash of white accompanied by a tint of orange within the crowds, and golden eyes glinting ominously are the last things I see before they disappear amongst the sea of people.

* * *

 **I know this isn't a chapter update, more like a filler but... I promise next chapter would return to the story. I just wanted some Yui/Subaru fluff, so please forgive me ;_; I'm so busy, but I'm hoping to post the next chapter after next week since I have too much to do. So hopefully you liked this extra chapter! I'm still trying to work on the next update so wait for it~ Hopefully next chapter would be up soon!**

 **Anyway, thank you for those who still support this story and stuck with it! I appreciate all the favs, follows, and reviews~ Hopefully, I will be able to update soon and continue the story, so please look forward for more updates.**


	11. Random Drabbles

***Warning*: a friggin' reverse harem, lots of crappy humor, coarse/inappropriate language everywhere, a very out-of-character Yui, lots of OOC-ness especially from the main heroine, a slight CRACK!Fic, some flashbacks for more back story, perhaps breaking of fourth walls, maybe some references from other anime/media/literature/types of work, maybe a bit of dark humor as well, perhaps some suggestive language and innuendos, suggestive scenes(?), a dark and dreary atmosphere and setting, vampires, blood everywhere, shitty parenting/childhood,** ** _unhealthy_** **relationships, more blood, sadistic and perverted vampires, maybe some terrible characterization of certain characters, crappy romance, useless drama, hopefully NO smut or lemon.**

 ***Disclaimer*: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or anything from the franchise. All rights go to Rejet, the games' developer, as well as the studio that created the anime adaptation, Zexcs. Any references or quotes and dialogue from the anime and any other types of work belong to their rightful owners. I do not own any songs mentioned in this story, they belong to their rightful artists. I do not own the image, it belongs to its rightful owner/artist.**

 **~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

 **A/N: I do not own the list of drabble prompts. I found them on tumblr under the username epeolatryx. I just wanted to try my hand at writing these once more. Since I used to write drabbles back in my earlier writer days, I thought I'll see how much I've improved. Also, there will be more extra/side stories concerning Yui and each of the Sakamaki, Mukami, and Tsukinami brothers. Also, thank you for all the guest reviews that I cannot reply to, but thanks for dropping a comment and look forward to future updates~**

* * *

Extra Chapter: The Usual and Mundane Life of Yui Komori

* * *

 **Ambrosial:**

The young "sacrificial bride" tries her very best to escape the clutches of the sadistic brothers. At least Shū and Reiji and even Subaru have the decency to keep their distance, at times. The triplets, however, are the most persistent. Perhaps the appetizing scent that seems to permeate through her thin layer of skin is enough to make them salivate at the thought of her blood.

 **Cachinnate:**

The deceased demon king's daughter shows no sign of stopping the laughter bubbling up her throat. Looking down at the pitiful human girl in front of her, her cruel smirk and raucous laughter echoes mockingly throughout the dark space surrounding them. Yui just patiently waits for the lavender-haired woman to catch her breath.

 **Vigilant:**

She never liked the way he smirks nor appears so smug at all times. Yui has learned to never trust the current vampire king and his devious plots. He is an enigma, as if some sort of an esoteric puzzle that can never be solved. Therefore, she watches him warily in the corner of her eyes. But she can never read him or figure out his plans. Perhaps this is why she will never understand his relationship with his sons and his wives.

 **Contiguous:**

The blonde-haired and lilac-eyed second year raises a brow as she observes the two familiar figures sitting a little _too_ close next to each other at the academy's rooftop. They seem to be quietly chatting and looking up at the night sky. But what catches her attention is the white-haired male's relaxed figure somewhat leaning against Yui. Her left shoulder barely touching his right arm as he casually lifts a hand to lightly brush the stray locks from her face.

 **Osculation:**

This would be the second time Yui loses her kiss to another man―without her consent, and no less an arrogant and prideful vampire centuries older than her. By the time he finally lets her breathe, he presses his forehead against hers while staring into her eyes. Confused fuchsia clashes with longing peridots. He breathes out the three words Yui never thought she would hear especially from him. And with such sincerity and certainty in his words, reflected in his eyes as well.

 **Stentorian:**

Yui winces when she hears his usual tantrum all the way from her room. She hesitates before rushing down the stairs and entering the trashed kitchen. Broken plates and glasses and silverware are scattered everywhere. The hysterical vampire stops once he sees her though, immediately grabbing a hold of her. She is unsure of what to do when he starts sniveling, burying his face on her chest. She can only hear his loud cries as she gently pats his back in a soothing manner.

 **Zest:**

Yui blinks in surprise at her companion's unusual enthusiasm. She lets him drag her around the carnival like an unwilling child. Those smoldering emeralds now gleam with childish excitement as he spots a tiny café serving coffee, tea, and macarons. Though she would not lie that the vampire's exuberance has rubbed off on her a bit, she willingly returns his playful grin with a sweet smile.

 **Ambisinister:**

The first time Yui managed to aggravate the second eldest in the household, she accidentally dropped an expensive and delicate-looking China plate. The look of pure horror plastered across her face and the dark plum-haired vampire's austere expression says it all of what is to come. Regardless to say, she managed to escape punishment by a hair's breadth. Lady luck seems to be on her side this time.

 **Lament:**

Sometimes, the blue-eyed blonde finds himself looking back at his memories every time he looks at Yui's cheerful face. She somewhat reminds him of someone he used to know. Then he stops those thoughts, thinking that he is at fault. Yet when she gives him those sincere smiles and heartwarming gestures, he finds himself feeling more assured and satisfied enough to remain by her side. In those fleeting moments, at least he thinks he deserves her.

 **Consanguineous:**

Yui remembers her earlier days spending time with her "father." But she was never aware that Seiji Komori is not her biological father. In fact, she has never known her biological parents. All this time, she had thought that they are blood-related. She was so blissfully ignorant of reality that when she found the truth, it was somewhat difficult to accept. Beneath that upbeat and plucky persona lies a lonely and scared little girl. Perhaps they are right, she is just a weak and foolish and useless human being.

 **Exacerbate:**

Yui winces in pain when she accidentally cuts her finger with a butcher knife. Gladly the cut is not too deep, but the droplets of blood gushing out are another story. However, she stiffens in fear and apprehension when she realizes that she is currently in the presence of six vampires occupying the same room. And they are now looking at her with some stare of unadulterated kind of hunger.

 **Vapid:**

She sighs in complete sadness every time she dresses his wounds, wrapping the bandages around his bleeding wrists. Yui cannot help but feel unnerved at the dull and lifeless look in those stormy grey eyes. Her fuchsia eyes trace over the faint scars before she averts her gaze. He looks so broken and numb just sitting there watching her clean his mess that she reaches out a hand to caress his cheek. Eyes wide in surprise, he unknowingly leans into her gentle touch.

 **Sparge:**

She watches him tend to his garden as usual. Wearing a simple sundress and a pair of sandals, she leans back in her seat. The spray of water sparkles underneath the summer sun, catching its rays in a playful shimmer. He turns back to stare at her delicate form, cheeks flustered and sweat running down his back and forehead. Yet he cannot help but crack a bashful grin when she gives him a bright smile.

 **Prate:**

She tries to block out his somewhat annoying and non-stop chattering while avoiding his infamous fan club's sharp daggers. She can feel their murderous glares stabbing at the back of her head. Her heterochromia-eyed companion slyly wraps an arm around her shoulder, ignoring his fan club's cries of anger and shock and jealousy. He continues to give her that shit-eating grin while Yui tries to dislodge herself from him.

 **Susurrant:**

He murmurs sweet nothings into her ears while rubbing her back in a gentle and soothing manner. These are one of the rarest times the black-haired half-vampire finds himself throwing away his cold-hearted nature. Watching the (livestock) human girl quivering and crying in his arms puts him in unease, he would rather see that irritating smile on her face. But as another strike of crackling lightning and thunder booms, she clings on to him like a newborn. He sighs, but he continues to whisper words of comfort as he never lets go of her.

 **Rident:**

They can never get enough of Yui's cheerful disposition, her charming laughter or even her infectious smiles. Once she is able to make them open up to her, they unknowingly and eventually let their guards down little by little. Whether that is a good thing or a bad thing depends on them. But they do not seem to mind.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this isn't a new chapter or update, but I just feel like throwing something out there. I won't be able to update faster or even sooner since this semester is just hectic. But hopefully once May hits, I'll be able to update more often... hopefully.**

 **I'm also currently working with a Quotev author on co-writing a** _ **Tokyo Ghoul**_ **reader-insert. So I have a busy schedule, but I'll try to squeeze in some DL updates.**

 **Anyhoo, thank you for all my readers and supporters for sticking with me and this story! I thank you all for your perseverance and resilience. Also, thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews thus far! It means a lot~**


End file.
